Alienate
by Xflasher01
Summary: Kosta Blake was your average sixteen year old boy. He went to a prestigious school for rich kids, because of his parents who were too busy traveling the world because of his dad's, work to take care of him. He also has a crazy uncle in charge of a corrupt company called Thawn Industries. Oh and he has a high-tech watch that can turn him into all these different aliens that help him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to a new series. This story is based off of a character from a chapter of Arsenal. If you haven't seen it before I recommend it, but you don't need to read Arsenal before this, so you can read both at the same time. Lucky you. Well enough talk, let's get started.**

 _How it all began_

Kosta Blake was your average sixteen year old boy. He went to a prestigious school for rich kids, because of his parents who were too busy traveling the world because of his dad's, work to take care of him. He also has a crazy uncle in charge of a corrupt company called Thawn Industries. Oh and he has a high-tech watch that can turn him into all these different aliens that help him save the world. Like I said ordinary.

But seriously I can tell you're confused, so how about I start at the beginning. The day Alienate was born.

 **AN: Kosta- black hair. Casual clothes, jeans, orange sleeveless jacket with a white long sleeve shirt underneath**.

Hey guys, Kosta here as your personal narrator.

So it all started in seventh period, where I was wishing that the last couple of minutes could just go by. Between the boring lecture and the uncomfortable school uniform, which were blue pants and blazer with the school's crest, a white dress shirt and a red tie, I couldn't wait to go home. I looked over at my best friend Aiden. He was African American and had a kind of afro Mohawk thing.

He was doodling who knows what, not listening to a word the teacher, Mr. Matnek, said. Which was understandable since Aiden knew all of this already, so unlike us normal people who had to write notes, Aiden got to just mess around during class. Anyway soon the bell rang and everyone got ready to leave.

"Don't forget, tomorrow I'll be giving you your assigned partners." Mr. Matnek said in his usual monotone voice. I just put that in the back of my mind and walked out. When I was in the hallway I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Aiden smiling.

"Man Kosta, you looked half asleep during the whole class."

"It's not my fault, that teacher sounds like he'd rather pick up horse shit, with a spoon."

"I would too, teaching looks like it sucks." I had to agree with that. We went to our lockers, which were both conveniently next to each other, and took out what we needed for home and put away the things we didn't need. I was just about done when someone called our names.

"Kosta, Aiden, hey!" We both turned around and saw a girl our age, brown hair. She wore the school's girl uniform, a white blouse, a blue vest, with the school's crest, and a blue skirt. She walked over to us and opened her locker, which was just two lockers away.

"Hey Mayta." I said. Mayta is my other best friend and the girl I kinda sorta have a crush on.

"So anything planned tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, going over to the store to get hot fires, Gatorade, then I'm gonna play Quantum Break all night. It's gonna be great." I looked back at Mayta.

"Yeah, I got nothing special either." Aiden glared at me, and Mayta laughed a little, making me slightly blush and do this stupid twitch where I scratch the tip of my nose when I'm nervous. I doubt she noticed it thou… I hope.

"So uh, what about you? Anything life changing happening tonight?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I'm starting my job at, eep!" She yelped and covered her mouth suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly. Me and Aiden looked at each other, and then back at her.

"What you did just now meant the opposite of nothing." Aiden said. She looked away from us.

"I told you it's nothing." I crossed my arms.

"Mayta." She acted like I didn't say anything. I just continued to glare at her, until she finally cracked.

"Alright, I'm going to start working somewhere today." I smiled.

"That's great! Where?"

"Thawn industries." She mumbled.

"What?" Aiden asked, cupping his ears.

"Thawn Industries." She mumbled again.

"Mayta we can't hear…"

"Thawn Industries!" She blurted out while effectively cutting me off. I widened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Now Kosta…" "

"Thawn Industries? The Thawn Industries that is owned by my uncle? The same uncle that hates my dad's guts and no doubt my guts too?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm only an intern." I face palmed.

"Oh great, you're working for my crazy uncle, for free." Mayta sighed.

"Look, I know you and your uncle are not exactly on the best of terms," I scoffed. Yeah that was an understatement. "But this is a chance of a life time. Not a lot of people get into this program. So can you please just look past the whole uncle part?" The whole uncle part? That part is the owner of the company! Sigh, but I could tell she was serious about this, and it'd be wrong to get in her way.

"Sigh, alright fine. I can tell this is important to you, so I won't try and stop you. B-but maybe I should at least come and check the place out, make sure it's alright."

"Uh, no."

"Wait what?"

"I know I said that your uncle being the owner of the company wasn't a big deal, but there is still the fact that your uncle hates you. I might get fired on the spot if I'm seen anywhere near you. So please don't come over."

"But…"

"Ever." It was her turn to give me the stare and of course I cracked.

"Sigh, alright, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Thank you." She gave Aiden a hug then me, which caused me to blush slightly. After that she ran off to go work for the worst person on this planet. I shook my head.

"When are you going to tell her man?" I looked at Aiden.

"I don't know. If she says no, it might ruin are friendship."

"But if you don't, you might regret it, forever."

"But I don't wanna risk it and it's not like she's leaving any hints."

"Then you have to." He said poking me in the chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Aiden sighed.

"Do I have to explain everything?" I gave him a deadpan look.

"Dude, we've been friends for a long time. You should already know the answer to that when it comes to stuff like this." Aiden nodded.

"Yeah your right. Alright you need to stick out more. Make her start looking at you in a different way."

"How?"

"Do something romantic that she wouldn't expect. Like… I got it! Go to her today at work."

"But I promised I wouldn't. Wouldn't she be mad?"

"Maybe at first, but if you said something like 'I know I shouldn't be here, but this was your first day, and I wanted to make sure you were all right.' Or something."

"Wow, that's not bad." Aiden smirked.

"Of course. Now hurry dude." I nodded and started running towards Thawn Industries. Heh now that I think about it, I never even had a chance to actually see her that day with everything that happened next.

' _She's gonna hate me if I get caught.'_ I thought as I hid in the bathroom of the third floor. I was close. I just needed to get to the third elevator on the right side of this floor. I looked out again, to make sure the coast was clear.

' _Clear!'_ I walked out and quietly towards the elevator. A while ago, back when the relationship between my family and my uncles wasn't as bad as it was now, my uncle took me and his son here for a tour. It was boring and I wanted to throw my cousin out of one of these windows for being so annoying, but it did tell me that on Wednesday, this whole floor was completely empty of workers, and the only thing I needed to worry about where the guards.

I continued to walk until I suddenly heard something to my left. I turned my head and saw the wall at the end of the hallway was separating, sort of like an elevator.

"That wasn't in the tour." I started to see human figures and quickly hid behind a cubical. I poked my head out slightly to see what was going on, and saw my uncle, a man who had black hair and beard. He wore a red and black suit (Which screamed evil) and had a serious intimidating face. Next to him was a timid looking scientist. He had a lab coat and round glasses.

They walked out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards me.

"So everything is ready for testing Octavius?"

"Yes and I have no doubt it will be successful."

"Excellent. With this Thawne Industries will grow larger than anyone, even I, could ever imagined, and when it does, I will be the one on top." Octavius just smiled and nodded. When they were out of sight I looked at the now closing elevator door. _'I probably shouldn't.'_ I got up.

' _I got to go to that whole thing with Mayta.'_ I started running towards the door. _'I'm an idiot.'_ I slid in before it closed and took a deep breath. _'Alright, I'll just check out what he's talking about and get the hell out._ ' I looked at the elevator floor numbers. They all said sub level.

"I'm guessing all the things under this building isn't exactly legal." I knew this guy was crazy, but actually evil too? I mean, I knew he was suspicious, but, all these levels, this secret elevator, this looked a lot bigger than I thought. I noticed one button was different from the others. It didn't have a number, but instead a sign. It looked like a yellow hourglass. I decided to press it, and I started to descend.

After a few minutes there was a ding, and the door opened up into an all metal room. The floors were metal, the walls, the ceiling. I started to walk down the hall and hid when a scientist or guard walked by. Finally after what felt like an hour, , I found a room that looked different from the rest. It was the same hourglass I saw on the elevator button.

There was a hand print security system, and I had no idea how I was going to get in. ' _Maybe there was some kind of crazy acid experiment that can get me in here.'_ Luckily I didn't need to find one because the door suddenly opened. Nowhere to go, I put my back against the wall. A scientist, who was focused on papers he was reading, walked out.

Before he could look up I tripped him, making him land on his face. He turned to look at me, but before he could see me I punched him in the temple, knocking him out.

' _Thank you five day karate class.'_ I dragged his body into the room and put his body against the wall as the door closed. The lights turned on, and all around me, science stuff. I looked around and saw monitors, computers, holo screens, and wires, all plugged into a podium that held something in a glass case. I walked up to it and saw something I wasn't expecting

"A watch?" I took off the glass case and picked up the watch. It looked very high-tech. it was a yellow and black watch. (Omniverse style watch) I put it on and it seemed to shrink to fit my size. "Is this what's gonna bring this company to the top, an adaptable watch? Pretty lame." I touched the face of it and a green holo-wheel appeared.

"Okay, I take it back." I spun the wheel a few time, looking at different faces of creatures. "What are these supposed to be, apps?" I pressed on one and the hologram suddenly disappeared and the face of the watch opened up revealing a button with the same yellow hourglass. The button popped up. "Okay, this is getting weird. What exactly are they doing here?"

There was only one way to find out. I pressed the button and a yellow flash appeared. I blinked and immediately noticed something different, I had one eye!

"Ahh, it took my eye!" I said running around the room. That's when I realized my second problem. I wasn't running, I was gliding, in the air! I looked down and saw a gray body and ghostly tail. I widened my eye and quickly went over to a dark screen to look at my reflection. I-I was a ghost! A one yellow eyed ghost with the same hourglass on his chest.

"What kind of watch was that? What the hell am I?!" I suddenly heard running footsteps coming towards this room, no doubt me taking this watch raised a silent alarm. I had to get out of there, but how? I face palmed. "Right ghost." I flew towards the ceiling.

"I hope this works!" And it did! I went through the ceiling and a couple of floors, soon I was on floor one. I scared a few random employees, but at the moment I didn't care, I needed to get out of there. I flew through the glass walls of the entrance, and flew out of there.

I landed on a rooftop. It was late, but I had to process what just happened. One minute I was me, then I was suddenly Danny Phantom, and it had something to do with that watch, but I couldn't find it on my arm anymore. I kept thinking, when suddenly I heard a scream. I looked over the edge at an ally. I saw three men and a woman in her twenties.

Her back was against the wall as the three men surrounded her.

"You know guys," Guy 1 said. "When I first saw her, I just wanted her purse, but looking at her now mmmhh."

"I know what you mean." Guy 2 said. The third guy didn't talk, but instead pulled out a switch blade. I frowned.

"I have to do something, but like this." I sighed. "If I don't stop these guys, that woman's as good as gone." I launched down behind them. "Excuse me." They turned around and widened their eyes.

"The fuck is that?!" Guy 3 shouted.

"Is that how you greet people? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Fucking waste it!" Said Guy 1 pulled out a pistol and shot. I closed my eye, but felt no pain. I opened my eye and face palmed again.

"Oh yeah, ghost." I looked at the three idiots "Great job guys, you just alarmed the whole block. You really aren't good at this are you? Now I'm only gonna tell you once, step away from the girl." Guy 3 ran towards me and swung. I dodged the swing, and he swung two more times. I summer salted over him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned and I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I looked at my hands.

"Strength upgrade, cool." I whispered. Guy 1 pulled out a big wrench and came at me. I heard him coming and went intangible. He went through me, and before he could get far, I grabbed the back of his collar and slammed him into the wall. He stumbled around, giving me the chance to sock him in the jaw, sending him flying a little. He landed in the dumpster, closing the lid on his way in.

Guy 1 looked terrified, the guy looked ready to piss his pants, which meant I was doing a good job. "So, you gonna use that, or are you giving…" I didn't get to finish because he started firing like a maniac. The women, slowly backed away from the insane Guy 1 and I just confidently floated towards him, going through all the bullets.

He pulled the trigger for the sixth time and by then I was right in front of him. "You're done? Good. You lost but I'll still give you a consolation prize. I opened up my chest. Tentacle, images, ect. All of it, that guy saw. It was too much for him and he fainted. If I could, I would have smiled. Instead I turned to the woman who was cowering in the corner. I offered my hand. "Are you okay?"

She was hesitant at first, but she took my hand and got up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you f-for saving me."

"No problem."

"What's your name?"

"K-Uh, just someone who wanted to help." I turned towards the entrance and heard sirens coming fast. I turned back to her and gave her a mock salute. "Until next time, but let's hope that never happens." And with that, I flew out of there.

I landed on a different roof top and by then I was a little frustrated. "Alright, it felt good helping that woman and I had a lot of fun using my powers, but I REALLY want to turn back!" I pressed the hourglass and a yellow flash appeared. When it faded, I was back to normal. I looked at my hands and my clothes.

"Huh. That was… simple. I sat down on an air conditioner and looked at the watch. Now that I was back to normal, I had a chance to calm down and think. This watch was made by my uncle, for a reason I don't know. It was something that was supposed to make him, what? More rich, more famous? Something told me he wasn't going to just sell this.

This kind of power, to turn into that ghost and, I turned on the holo-screen and scrolled through, and much, much more. "Is there an instruction manual for you? Something that can at least tell me what you are?" I wasn't expecting an answer but to my surprise, I got one.

" _Request understood."_ "AHH!" I fell off of the air conditioner in shock. I got up and stared at the watch. _"This is the omnitrix. A device originally used for peace and the unification of other species, but a recent analysis shows that it was redesigned for other purposes unknown_."

"Okay, wasn't expecting an answer. Thanks?" It didn't answer back. "Okay, how about this? Omnitrix, can you tell me how you work?" _"Certainly. Are you ready for a two hour explanation on the functions and uses of the omnitrix and the alien DNA samples inside of it?"_ "Uh, sure?" _"Starting tutorial."_

The tutorial told me the basics of the watch. How to transform. It also told me about the twenty transformations I had unlocked, and their abilities. I yawned. It was really late by then and I knew if my parents were home I'd probably be dead. I stretched and turned on my omnitrix. I scrolled until I got to a specific face. I touched it and the button appeared.

I pressed it down and a yellow flash appeared. When it left, in my place was a red humanoid, manta ray alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from my shoulders to my omnitrix symbol. I also had yellow horns that extended from my nose, gills underneath my arms and yellow patagia. I was about to fly home when I suddenly saw an explosion. I widened my eyes.

"That's in the direction of the big city bank." I said out loud. So instead of flying home, I flew towards that direction.

When I got there I could see two armored vans and people in some pretty impressive body armor. There was a fresh hole where the door no doubt use to be. The people were taking sacks of money from the bank to the vans. I frowned and rocketed to the floor. I landed, creating a dent on the street, and got up.

"Alright, obviously no one thought you how to make a deposit. So I'm gonna give you this one chance to put the money back, so you can all learn the basics from a nice comfy cell." All the bank robbers stared at me.

"What is that?" One whispered to another, who must have been the leader. The leader growled.

"I don't know what that is, but the cops are coming! Kill it so we can leave!" I looked around _._

' _Twenty five guys. That's a bit more than three, but…'_ The bank robbers raised their guns and fired at me. I quickly flew up and they continued to shoot me as I flew around the bullets. My eyes glowed yellow and I shot lasers out of my eyes. I shot three men down, knocking them out. I smirked. This was great. I was taking out bad guys, flying around, I really never felt so alive, but I knew I was starting just dodging, and that I needed to go more into the offensive.

I landed behind the van and slapped the omnitrix, transforming into a human looking alien. He looked about my age, had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore high black boots, a black collared shirt, which was under a white army coat. He also wore white pants and cape with a hood. (Mika from Seraph of the end) On my chest, under the cape, was my omnitrix symbol and strapped to my side was a sword.

The bank robbers aimed their guns at the van.

"The second it comes out, waste it!" The leader ordered. Everyone nodded and got ready. Suddenly I appeared on top of the van, looking pretty bad ass and the robbers were confused.

"What happened to the other guy?" Instead of answering I pulled out y sword.

"The better question is, 'How many seconds do I have before this guy kicks my ass?'" The leader growled.

"Fuck it. Just kill him!" They started shooting and I quickly blocked the bullets with my sword. After blocking a few, I jumped into the air, did a few flips and landed next to a women bank robber. So takes out an army knife and swings at me. I quickly block it with my sword and pushed her knife out of the way. I then gave her a spin kick to the head, knocking her out.

More bullets were shot at me and I blocked all of them. A bullet ricocheted off of my sword and hit a man in the knee. He bent down and I kneed him in the face. I slapped the omnitrix and I turned into a big red alien with four arms. I had a black and yellow tank top and black pants and fingerless gloves. I also had a yellow and black belt with the omnitrix in the middle.

I roared, and started taking down a lot of them. I swung all four of my arms, knocking out any one who got in my way. Four men jumped and hung on to my arms. I smirked. "Hold on tight." I spun around, spinning the robbers with me around and around, and knocking down anyone near me. After a few seconds, they couldn't hold on any more and let go.

All of them cashed into something and lost consciousness. I pretended to clean the dust off of my hands, while smirking. Suddenly I heard one of the vans start up. It drove away and I slapped my omnitrix turning into a blue and black alien, with black pincers and a black and blue tail. I was wearing a yellow and black suit, a black helmet with a visor, and two balls on my feet.

My visor covered my face and I ran after the van with non-human speed. I easily got in front of the van and slapped my omnitrix again. This time turning into a big diamond man with humanoid figures. I wore a black and yellow tank top and had a black pants and black and yellow boots.

"Sorry, but this road is closed." I placed my hands on the ground and a diamond wall grows from the ground, and got in between me and the van. The van crashed into the van, making me cringe slightly.

"I really hope they aren't dead." I ran over to the van and saw that they were all dazed. I sighed in relief. I made three more walls all around the van and turned back into the running alien.

I ran back to the bank and saw that everyone was still unconscious and there were news vans everywhere. Reporters all got out of their vans and immediately started talking into their cameras.

"If you look around you can see the unconscious bodies of the notorious Exon gang. A gang that has been hitting no hero town big banks like this all around the United States."

"The Exon gang seemed to have been stopped by that blue creature over there. I'm going over there for an interview." Said another reporter. She seemed to not have been the only ones because a bunch of reporters crowded around me and started asking questions. There were so many questions I didn't even try to answer them. Instead I sighed and took a deep breath before shouting.

"Alright, shut the fuck up!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, shocked. "Alright, now," I pointed at one random reporter. "You, talk and ONLY you." She nodded.

"Well, what we all want to know is. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I looked around. What should I say, I just got this watch and I didn't know what to do with it. Plus my uncle no doubt knows about the stolen watch and is hunting me down as we spoke, but, it felt good helping that women and stopping those bank robbers.

Maybe I could make it a regular thing, become a superhero, like the Justice League. I made my decision.

"All you guys need to know is that I'm here to stay and protect you guys when you need help."

"What is your name?" Asked another reporter. I held my chin in thought.

"Hmm, Alienate, yeah Alienate, and like I said I'm here to protect this city." It was then I heard sirens coming fast. I turned my head to the right and left and saw that on both sides the police were racing to the scene. They stopped, creating a makeshift barrier with their cars. The police then exited their cars and ran towards me.

They pulled the reporters away from me before aiming their guns at me. I put my hands up.

"Whoa fellas, same team."

"I don't think so. Out of the crowd of police officers came a man I knew well. He had brown hair, wore a dressed shirt, and brown pants. Over it was a brown trench coat. Tom McCarthy, Mayta's father. "Were gonna need you to come with us." I frowned.

"I just stopped all of these guys for you. Instead of arresting me, you should be thanking me."

"Stopping criminals is the police's job…"

"And they've done so well at it." Tom growled.

"That's enough! Stop resisting and come with me."

"I would, but handcuffs aren't really my thing." I ran for Thomas took his belt and went past him. I stopped and whistled to get their attention. "But if you want to catch me you more than happy to try, but you'll probably have some trouble." They all looked down at Tom's pants that were down to his ankles. Tom looked at his pants with shock before bringing them up and holding them.

"Get him!" Three cops ran towards me and I threw the belt at them, making them fumble and gave a mock salute to Tom and ran out of there.

' _Sigh Mayta's not gonna be happy.'_

The next day during homeroom, I was talking to Aiden.

"I can't believe our city has a superhero. We're gonna be like Gotham!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You want this city to be run by crime?"

"Okay, how about Metropolis?" I nodded.

"Better."

"Anyways the point is that this guy is awesome. He can turn into all these different aliens and he has this cool name and…"

"You really think this guy is cool?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't you? Hey, he might even bring in other heroes. We might even get to meet Batman!" I chuckled. Batman was Aiden's favorite. I don't know, he always seemed to… serious for me.

"Well, if you think he's cool, there's something I want to show you and Mayta after school. We'll go over my house…" A newspaper was suddenly slammed on my desk, making me jump a little. We both turned and I saw Mayta looking very not happy.

' _Oh boy.'_ "H-hey Mayta. How was the first day?"

"It was great, thanks for asking, but that wasn't what I wanted to show you. Look at this headline." I looked at it.

"Alienate, Bellwood's new hero, stops big bank robbery while catching police with their pants down" It showed me in my fast alien form, a form that I now call XLR8. I thought up names for my aliens all night, so yeah, I was pretty tired. The paper also showed Commissioner McCarthy with his pants down. I snickered, before getting a slap in the head from Mayta.

"That's not funny! My dad was humiliated by this jerk when he was just trying to do his job. I swear whoever this Alienate guy is, I hope the police arrest him soon."

"Hey Mayta, Kosta wanted to show us…"

"No I didn't, no I didn't!" I said covering up Aiden's mouth. Mayta raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two okay?"

"Uh, yeah just tired from playing online all night." Mayta nodded before the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys later." I waved at her, with the hand I wasn't using to cover up Aiden's mouth. When she was gone I let go of my best friend.

"Dude what the hell!?" He spit on the floor.

"Anyways we never played online last night. I tried calling you but…"

"I know, but I couldn't answer. I'll explain everything in my house. Got it?" He nodded confused. We both got are bags and went to our classed.

No one's POV

Charles Thawn was sitting at his desk, still trying to fix the mess with the omnitrix. Whoever stole his most prized possession was as good as dead. He just needed to find out who. Unfortunately they were not able to put a tracker in the omnitrix. They wanted to wait until they finished. Charles slammed his fist onto his desk, remembering his foolishness.

His door suddenly opened and his sun Victor came in, looking equally, if not more upset.

"Father, how have you not found the omnitrix?!" Charles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are in the process of looking for it. Whoever took it is now running around playing hero. We'll need to find a way to draw him out."

"But…" Charles' phone suddenly rang and he pressed the speaker button.

"Speak."

" _Sir… one of them is on the line."_ Charles sighed.

"Victor, leave."

"But I was promised power!" Charles, having enough, slammed his fist on the desk again, this time causing a dent.

"I do not care! You are wasting my time and this companies' time with your whining! I will only tell you once more, leave." Victor gulped and quickly left. Charles sighed and fixed himself before he pressed a button underneath his desk and a holo screen appeared, revealing a silhouette of a man.

"So, have you found it?"

"Not yet, but I believe I know just the thing to sniff out our little thief. If this character wants to play the hero, it's only fair we bring him some villains to make his experience more, realistic."

"Good, we wait to hear about your success. Happy hunting." And with that, the holo-screen was turned off. Charles turned around and looked out the glass wall behind him, with his hands behind his back.

"Happy hunting indeed. Let the games begin, hero."

 **Alright first chapter done.**

 **Who was that man Kosta's uncle was talking to? What exactly is his plan? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Really nothing more to say except review and tell me what you think and also I'll be putting Kosta's roster on my author page. Don't forget to also check out YoungTezzy's Ben 10 story Arsenal, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Until then**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cat got your drive?_

Hey guys, here again with another chapter. This one started the day after I got the watch. We were, once again, in 7th period, with Mr. Monotone and he just finished his lesson.

"Alright class, today you're gonna get your partners for the Pair Science Fair. Heh that rhymed." He said, with no emotion at all. Everyone started to get up, but Mr. Matnek stopped us. "Wait, wait, wait, I know your all excited to get with your friend and start coming up with ideas," Yeah, sure.

"but this time I decided to take it upon myself to pick teams." Everyone groaned and sat back down. This really sucked for me. I always paired up with Aiden. We had a system. He would come up with the ideas and plan the whole thing and I'd do the physical work. I wasn't good at taking the lead when it came to science fairs.

If I got paired up with someone who couldn't come up with a single idea, I'd be screwed. I crossed my fingers. _'Please, please, please, please!'_ I thought as he went through all the names. Finally he got to mine.

"Kosta Blake," I tapped my foot. "you're with, Francis Stone." I widened my eyes.

' _Nooo. Francis was the last person I want to be with!'_ I turned around and saw Francis, a red head with yellow streaks, who wore the dress shirt untucked and the blazer unbuttoned. When I turned around he gave me an evil smirk. I turned back around and sighed before banging my head on the desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Aiden were in the hallways in front of are lockers. Aiden was getting his stuff for home and I was banging the back of my head on my locker.

"I. Can't. Believe. My. Luck."

"I know dude, Francis Stone? The guy's been the 'school bully' since third grade."

"And now I'm gonna have to willingly do his work for him, aghh! Why me?"

"Well, you are the hero. Aren't you supposed to take the bullet for other people?" Aiden joked.

"Ha ha. You know, you can only joke because you have a good partner."

"Chrisly Chang, she's the second smartest person in class. We can bounce ideas off each other and come up with something cool. It'd be great to work with someone who can keep up on their own." I looked at him and he realized what he said.

"Uh, no offence." I raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Suddenly a girl, Asian, red and black hair and glasses, came up to us. Aiden smiled.

"Oh, hey Chrisly, we were just talking about you." Chrisly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Kosta about how it'll be great working with you." Chrisly smiled.

"That's great."

"Yeah, so I was wondering when you wanted to get together and come up with ideas." Chrisly shook her head.

"Look Aiden, you don't need to worry about the ideas, I'll take care of it. You can just heIp me make it." Aiden eyes widened.

"What? Why would I…" Chrisly sighed.

"Look Aiden, I know your smart, but your ideas are, a little weak." I had to raise an eyebrow.

"Weak? Last year, Aiden and I made nanites that could hack arcade games." Aiden was the one who thought of it and pretty much took charge for that project, and I just went where he told me. He worked insanely hard on that project so I didn't really get what was weak about it and I could tell Aiden had the same thought.

"What's weak about nanites that can hack? What did you even make last year?" He said, getting a little mad.

"I made a device that can make infinite amount of a certain food. Something way more beneficial to the human race then a game hacker bot." I put my hand under my chin.

"Infinite food… oh yeah the pea machine."

"Hah, I remember now, you made a machine that can only make peas." "Yeah, so?"

"Didn't you say it was supposed to make cake?" Chrisly blushed with embarrassed.

"Look, that's not the point. The point is I plan to win and I know the only way to do that is to use my ideas."

"Well maybe I think we have to use my ideas!"

"Then I guess we have to find out whose idea is better!" Chrisly said, before stomping her foot.

"I guess we do." And with that, Chrisly left, I shook my head.

"Wow, unneeded drama. You know there's an easy solution to your problem." Unfortunately Aiden already had his head in his notebook and was trying to think of good ideas for the science fair. I rolled my eyes and then remembered I was gonna tell him about my secret after school. I looked around before taking the notebook from Aiden.

"Hey!"

"Dude, come over my house. I have something really important to tell you."

"What, now?"

"Yeah now, and lets hurry before Mayta shows up."

"I don't get it, why are we keeping stuff from her?"

"You'll get it when I show you." So we hurried up, finished getting our stuff from our lockers and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know what you're thinking. Since I'm rich I probably strolled into my mansion and was greeted by my one hundred servants, right? Well that's not true. My parents may have a bunch of money, but we have a pretty reasonable house. It was still pretty nice looking, but it wasn't a mansion and no I didn't have any servants and neither did my two friends.

That's one of the reason why were such good friends, none of us like to throw our money around. Well to be honest, Mayta wasn't rich, she was able to get in was because her dad was the cities commissioner. So anyways, we walked into my house and threw our bags in the corner.

"Alright, were going in the basement."

"First, whatever you gotta show me, will probably be ten times better if I have chips." And with that, Aiden helped himself to my pantry. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. The basement was pretty much mine. I had my games here, my computer, TV, ect. down here. After a few minutes, Aiden, with his blazer off, came down with a bowl of chips.

"Alright, what do you want to show me?" he asked as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. I went in front of him and took off my blazer and rolled up my sleeves, revealing the omnitrix. I gulped.

' _Here goes.'_ I swiped my hand in front of the screen and a holo-wheel popped up. Aiden raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. I then chose XLR8 since he was the alien in the newspaper. The screen slid into the watch and a button popped up. I pressed down on it and a yellow flash came out of nowhere.

When it was gone, I was XLR8. Aiden's mouth, full of chips, hung open and his eyes widened.

"Well?" I asked. Aiden shook his head, trying to think straight again.

"Y-you're, I-I-I. Wait, wait, wait. You're…"

"Alienate? Yeah, I am."

"Alright. How?" I told him everything I saw. The secret lab, my uncle talking to this scientist, talking about how this watch had the potential to change Thawn industries. I also told him about me changing into all those aliens and the fact that I named some of them last night.

"Wait, you named them? Dude, there not pets."

"I know, but it makes it easier if there named, I have to call them something. Plus naming them is pretty fun." Aiden nodded.

"Okay, so you're a hero now. What should you do?" I scratched the back of my helmet, before hitting the omnitrix and turning back into me. I sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I don't know. What do you right after you become a hero?"

"Well, I guess you should go on patrol. Hey maybe you can get the cat burglar that's been all over the place."

I thought about it and smirked.

"Mark my territory? I like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about ten o'clock at night. The city was quieting down as people were going home from work or whatever. Anyways, a mother and her boy, who was holding a newly bought toy, were crossing the street. The mother held her kid's hand while at the same time talked on the phone. When they got to the middle of the street, the kid accidently dropped his toy.

The kid widened his eyes. He tried to get his mom's attention, but she was engrossed in her conversation and couldn't hear a word the boy was saying. When they crossed the street, she saw something behind the display window of a chocolate shop. She walked over to the window to check it out, meanwhile the kid was able to escape his mom's grasp and ran into the street to get the toy.

"Hey, Jeffrey, do you want some chocolate?" She asked, turning to where her kid was supposed to be. When she didn't see him, she panicked. "Jeffery?! Jeff…" She gasped as she saw her son in the middle of the, luckily not busy, street, picking up his new toy. "Jeffery! Jeffery!" Jeffery turned and smiled.

"It's okay mom, I got it."

"Jeffery, get back here!" People turned to see what was going on. The mother took one step into the street, and that was when a car, stolen by a group of criminals, came from around the corner and drove towards Jeffery. The mother gasped as the car was about to hit her son.

The car drove past where the kid was and the mother's tears started to show themselves as she believed her kid was just run over by a random car.

"Ahem, is this guy yours?" The mother jumped and turned around to see an alien completely covered in light and dark blue fur. He had pure green eyes and an omnitrix on his chest. This alien was me aka Fasttrack aka Alienate. I smiled as I handed the women her child. She cried as she held her child close.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem, just get home safe alright." I looked at the kid.

"And you, stay outta traffic." I ruffled his hair and he laughed.

"Alright. Thanks Alienate." The citizens that witnessed the whole thing cheered and clapped and I gave them a bow. Suddenly police cars came from the same corner the criminals and sped past us.

"Oh right, criminals." I ran, passing three out of the four police cars. I slowed down so I could run next to the front one and told him to put down his window.

"I got this guys, I suggest you stay back."

"Alienate, this is not your job. I'm going to have to ask you to stand down and let the professionals handle this."

"I gave the 'professionals' a chance and a kid almost got ran over. I'm taking over." I ran past the front car and went for the bank robbers. I'll admit, I was kinda harsh, but if these guys could just trust me I wouldn't have to act like that. When I got close to the car, I jumped on it and slapped the omnitrix, turning into a sort of blue furred alien, which was a sort of spider monkey, which was funny enough what I called it.

The criminals inside of the car looked at me with shock and I just waved at them. I smashed the window with my fist so they could hear me better.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to use the emergency brakes on you." A web came out of my tail and attached itself onto a building. I did the same thing for the opposite side and wrapped the two webs around my right hand. I then jumped backwards, off of the car and made one more web string, this time connecting to the car.

I grabbed that one with my left hand and pulled. With my strength, and the fact that that car was pretty much anchored to the buildings, I was able to stop the car abruptly. I turned into Diamondhead and trapped the car in a diamond prison.

"There you go, all the diamonds you could ever want." The criminals got out of the car and looked at the diamond with both excitement and anger. I heard sirens and took this as my cue to leave. I transformed into Jetray and flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I landed on a rooftop and transformed back. I took a deep breath as I looked at my city during the night. I nodded.

"I could get used to this." I then suddenly remembered something.

"Shit, I forgot about the project. Sigh, if I don't at least have an idea, I'll never get it done by Monday, and if that happens, Francis will probably kill me."

I was about to head home, when I saw something in the distance, hopping from one building to another. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? I thought I was the only roof jumper around here." I transformed into Jetray and flew towards the jumping figure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ms. Rooftop stopped and looked at the city. The mysterious girl looked my age and had white hair. She wore a black leather suit with white fur on her arms and collar. She also wore a black domino mask that only showed her green eyes. Finally attached to her thigh was a knife pouch and around her waist was he black utility belt.

She pulled something out and looked at it.

"A little late to be jumping around, don't you think?" The mystery girl narrowed her eyes before quickly pulling out her knife and pointing it at me. I raised my hands and she smiled.

"A little late to be stalking a random girl, don't you think?"

"But you're not a random girl, are you? Black leather cat costume? Either you're the infamous cat burglar, or I'm gonna have to pay twenty bucks if I wanna keep talking to you." The girl smiled.

"Well, you're smarter than you look." She looked at my Jetray form. "Which for you, is a good thing." I looked at myself and frowned.

"Give me a second." I transformed into Fasttrack. "Here, this forms a little more, conversational. Now, who are you?"

"The name's Black Cat and you're that new guy on the block, Alienate?"

"That's right, Alienate, hero, and the guy who wants to know what you're up to."

"What, can't a girl get some fresh air?"

"Sure, what you can't do is get yourself a pick me up at the nearest jewelry store."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I've been a good kitty." She said with a purr. I blushed slightly and backed up a little.

"Ahem, right. Uh, forgive me if I don't believe you." I suddenly heard choppers behind me and turned around. Off in the distance and coming in fast were three chopper with turrets on the bottom. "Are they with you?" I asked as the turrets turned towards them.

"Shit." They started shooting at us and I quickly slapped my omnitrix and transformed into this Lego like alien. "Bloxx!" "I turned into a dome and covered Black Cat. The bullets had no effect on Bloxx because of my Lego form, giving me time to talk to "Kitty". "Who are they?"

"Just a few friends who want to say hi." I felt more bullets on my back and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, old acquaintances, that I might have stolen from."

"You said you didn't steal anything!"

"There obviously not from a jewelry store." I sighed and shifted my face so it could be on the outside part of the dome. I shot three Lego pillars at the helicopters and smashed off their turrets.

"Hah, bullseye." I got out of my dome form and stood next to Cat. Two of the three helicopters started to descend, while the one still in the air turned on their speakers.

" _Alright Cat, this is the last time were gonna tell you, give us the flash drive and we'll consider not killing you."_

"And this is the last time I tell you, if you don't pay the return fee, I can't do that." The one speaking growled.

"Fine, kill her and her freak boyfriend and get that drive!"

"Boyfriend?" I asked. By then the helicopters landed on the rooftop and a bunch of thugs in grey skull masks came out of both helicopters. They all pulled out either guns, bats, or brass knuckles. Finally a giant dude came out with a sledge hammer strapped to his back. "Oh great, more friends." I said, while turning my hands into hammers.

"Well if there's more friends, I guess we should get out more toys." Black Cat pressed a finger on both of her wrists and cat gauntlets covered Cat's hands. The gauntlets were black with white streaks had metal, slightly long, nails.

"Don't kill."

"Relax, I won't." We both launched at them and the thugs started shooting. The bullets didn't affect me, and I made sure to block any bullets that Cat couldn't dodge. Three guys came up to me and fired at, but like all the rest, it did nothing. After a few seconds they realized it too and threw their guns at me.

"Alright, that was just unnecessary." My hammers turned back into hands and I backhanded two of them away and punched the last one in the face.

"Hey Alienate. The guns are really cutting into my fun." I smirked.

"Well I can change that." I transformed into an alien that was black and yellow with a metal floating head and pincers instead of hands. "Lodestar!" I floated up and raised my now glowing pincers. The guns started to leave the gang's hands and float up towards me. They circled me until I put my hands together above my head.

The guns all clumped together above my head making a giant ball. I looked at a group of thugs and mimicked a bowler's movements when they would roll the bowling ball at pins. The ball rolled at the criminals, knocking them all down.

"Strike!" I said pumping my fists, I mean claw. I landed and more of them surrounded me. If I could, I would have smirked. "I guess Cat's right. More friends," I slammed the omnitrix and turned into a blond teenage boy with a tail. I wore a jeans and an opened loose collared shirt showing my six pack. I also had red wrist bracers and a yellow belt with the omnitrix symbol.

I pulled out my weapon, which was a staff/gun. I twirled it around, before getting into a fighting stance.

", the more toys." Meanwhile with Cat, the thugs that had guns resorted to their fists. They swung at Cat, but she dodged them expertly.

"C'mon boys, don't you know it's bad to bore a lady."

"How's this for boring!" One yelled as he ran at Cat with a pipe. He swung down and Black Cat caught it in between her hands. She pulled it out of his hands and hit him in the knee. She then spun kicked him in the face knocking him out. Two more ran towards her. One was faster than the other and reached her sooner.

He threw a punch that Cat dodged, then tried a kick, that she caught. Cat then spun the criminal around by the foot before throwing him at the incoming thug. Back with me, I was still taking on my fair share of thugs with my staff. Three came up to me and I flipped over them and landed behind them before I used my staff to trip the three, making them land on their backs.

"If all of you are this easy, I should be done with you guys by…" I was suddenly pushed on the floor by the bug guy. I tried to get up, but the guy put a foot on my chest, holding me down.

"You've had your fun, but now it's time to kill the freak."

"You wanna see a real freak?" I slapped the omnitrix, transforming into, "Ghostfreak!" I went through the floor, confusing the big guy, who scratched his head. Before he could ask any questions, I launched through the rooftop punching him right in the face. He went flying back. He landed on his back, but got up, looking even madder.

I transformed again.

"Fourarms!" We ran at each other. When we got close I punched him in the jaw, then using my bottom fists, I jabbed him twice in the gut, before backhanding him away. He caught himself and took out his sledgehammer. He launched at me and swung. I dodged his swings, backing up each time I did it, and after a few swings met the hammer with one of my fist, making a shockwave that knocked out a few lackeys.

He swung again, this time hitting me across the face. Luckily, thanks to my tough skin, it was no better than a punch in the face. I stumbled back, and before I had the chance to fix myself, got hit in the chest by the hammer. I landed on my back and looked up to see my big friend heading my way. I raised my fists and slammed them on the rooftop, creating crack lines that went completely around big guy.

He looked around him and before he could say "uh-oh" the ground fell in on him and he hit the floor beneath us hard, knocking him out. I got up and walked over to the hole. I looked at him and smiled.

"That's a quick way to get down, but I think I'll stick with the stairs." I looked up and saw that everyone else was down. I looked at Cat and saw her stretching.

"Took you long enough big guy."

"I was dealing with the beefed up dude, I think that deserves some credit. Now, do you mind telling me who these guys are?" I turned back into Fasttrack and ran in front of her with my arms crossed. She sighed.

"Fine, these guys are, part of Black Mask." I widened my eyes

"Black Mask? You mean big shot Gotham, Black Mask?"

"Is there another one?"

"What's he doing in Bellwood?"

"Well, he himself isn't here, but a section of his gang is." I was shocked.

"Wait, how long has he been here? How come no one's noticed?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"For almost a year now and it makes sense that you didn't notice, before yesterday you were just a civilian. There's plenty of things that happen that civilians don't notice, it's kind of like were in a completely different world. A world that normal people don't see unless it's attacking them on their doorstep." I crossed my arms.

"And I guess it's, us, heroes' job to make sure it stays that way." "Your job. I'm just a thief." I shook my head.

"Right, whatever. So back with Black Mask. Why's he after you, what'd you steal? Gold, diamonds? Golden diamonds?" Cat took out a flash drive from her belt and showed it to me.

"Diamonds and gold aren't the only thing that's valuable. This flash drive holds dirt on Black mask that he'd rather not let loose. Give this to the right guy, and I could have enough money to buy me a.."

"A new litter box?" Cat rolled her eyes and smiled.

"A diamond encrusted litter box."

"Well if a part of Black Mask's gang is in this city, I want to get rid of them. I wouldn't mind some help." Cat scoffed.

"I told you, I'm a thief, why would I want get into even deeper mess?"

"Because, if you don't they'll just keep going after you until you die. If you help me, we can get rid of Black Mask's influence and you'll be safe here in Bellwood." ' _In a nice comfy cell.'_

"And how will you make sure Mask stays away from Bellwood?" I looked at her seriously.

"I'll make sure." She looked at me, trying to find anyway to say no, but she couldn't and sighed

"Alright fine. We'll meet up here tomorrow, same time. I don't know the location of their base yet, but after I study this drive a little more, I should find something." I smiled.

"Thanks Black Cat."

"Don't thank me yet. I might be leading you to your grave rookie." With that that she jumped off of the building. I went over to edge, but couldn't find a trace of her. I sighed and looked through the thugs' pockets, looking for a phone to call the police. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day me and Aiden were walking down the hallway of school. Aiden was completely focused on a notepad he was writing in, while I told him about last night, while keeping my voice down to make sure no one hears me.

"I didn't think I'd meet her anytime soon, let alone the first day of patrol. She said to meet her tomorrow to help take out Black Mask's gang. I can't believe I'm taking out a gang, and it's Black Mask. Hey, maybe I'll meet Batman after all." I turned around and saw Aiden completely engrossed in his notepad, which kinda annoyed me.

"Dude, did you hear a word I said."

"Uh, yeah. You met Black Mask, took down Black Cat and today you're gonna take out a part of Batman's gang." Aiden said, still looking down at what he was writing. I deadpanned before snatching the notepad out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?" I looked at what was on the notepad. "Cat shit turned into power? Robot pterodactyls/ translator? Dancing robot hotdog?"

"I wrote that last one before dinner."

"Are these some of your ideas for the fair, or do we need to have a talk?"

"They're for the fair dumbass." He said, snatching the notepad back. "I have blueprints for some of them and I really think they'll work and I'm sure they'll beat whatever Chrisly made." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling you, this is really stupid. You should both just make a project together." We got to our lockers, opened them, and started sorting through to get what we needed.

"Hey, I was the first to say that, but she said no. So don't act like this is my fault."

"Yeah cause you were just fighting for the piece option weren't you." Aiden just shook his head.

"Whatever."

"Hello Aiden." We both turned around and saw none other than Chrisly looking back at us.

"Well, what are the odds? We were just talking about you."

"Again. If I didn't know any better I'd say your either talking shit about me behind my back or you both liked me."

"Heh heh, neither Chrisly. I was just suggesting that maybe you two should just come up with an idea together after all."

"I don't know…"

"Look, Aiden is the smartest person I know, no offense, and I personally think the experiment from last year was pretty cool, and he has all these other ideas that look even cooler. I know you both have… creative differences, but just imagine it. Your brain," I put my hand on Chrisly's head.

"And Aiden's," I put my hand on Aiden's. "Working together to come up with one awesome mind blowing invention. You two mad scientists can't pass that up." She moved her head away from my hand and thought about it. "Here, look at some of the ideas he already came up with." I showed her the notepad and she looked over it and after reading through a few widened her eyes.

"These actually sound pretty cool." Aiden was surprised, while I just smirked and crossed my arms.

"Uh well, I have blueprints for some of them, if you want to check them out." She looked at Aiden for a second and smiled.

"Sure. We can look at them in the library before homeroom."

"Sounds like a plan." Aiden said with a smile. They both walked away and I shook my head.

"Told them, simple." I closed my locker, but before I could leave, Francis and two of his friends surrounded me. I looked at them, surprised.

"So Koster, did you start our project yet?"

"Uh, well not yet, but…" Franklen grabbed me by the shirt and pinned me to the locker.

"Whaddya mean 'not yet'? Kosta, if I fail this because of you…"

"You know it'd go a lot quicker if you helped." I snapped. Franklin looked surprised for a second before smirking and looking at his pals.

"You hear this guy?" They just smirked and shook their heads.

"Yeah I didn't either. Cause if I did, I'd have to pound his face into his own locker. Listen. You're gonna do the project, were both gonna get an A, and that's that. Anything else and it won't be good for either you or me. Well, it'll be worse for you. Got it?"

"Francis, don't you have anything better to do, than mess with people?" Everyone turned around to see Mayta standing with her hands on her hips. Francis let go of my and went over to Mayta. He leaned on the Lockers and smirked.

"Hey Mayta, did you come all the way over here for me?"

"Actually, I came for Kosta." She went over to me and looped her arm around mine, making me blush.

"Why do hang with a loser, when you can be with me?"

"Maybe because this 'loser' won't make me feel like Albert Einstein in comparison." Francis and his friends were completely confused, while I just smirked. Mayta pulled me away, her arm still around mine. When we were far enough she looked at me.

"How come you always find a way to run into trouble?"

"What, I never run into trouble" I said, instantly remembering the other day.

"Hmm. So, what happened this time?" I sighed.

"It's a long story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When night came I went back to the rooftop I met Cat and sat at the edge as Fasttrack, someone I decided to use as a way of talking with people. I was deep in thought on what I should do about the science fair. I had no idea what I was gonna do for it and I had to still make the project and a board explaining it.

I sighed, closed my eyes and laid on my back. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in between Cat's legs looking up at her…

"Shit!" I scrambled up, blushing.

"C-cat I din-didn't see you co-show up." Cat smiled slyly.

"Well I wouldn't be a good Cat burglar if you did right?" I sighed.

"I guess not." I said smiling sadly. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing I just… it's just something."

"If it's about looking at my…" I waved my hands franticly.

"No no, nothing that has to do with that! It's something completely different."

"Oh, okay." I looked at Cat.

' _I can't believe I'm gonna ask this.'_ "Uh, Cat, before we leave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure fuzzy." She felt my soft furry chest, making me blush again. I quickly go behind her.

"Right." She turned around, happy that she's able to make me uncomfortable. "So, let's say someone is forcing you to do something for him or her, and if you don't, it can end pretty badly for you. What would you do?" Cat thought about it.

"Will this person kill you?"

"Uh, well probably won't **kill** me."

"Well then do what they say."

"Huh?" I looked at her confused. That was it, do what they say? I could get better advice from a cereal box. "Just do what they say?"

"I never said that. Do what they said, but make their life hell while doing it so they can never ask you again. Nothing's free in this world, remind them that." I thought about it.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Cat."

"No problem. Now, why don't you turn into something that flies and we can get started. I found the base and it's pretty far."

"Sure." I transformed into Jetray, and let her get on my back.

"All aboard. Next stop, kick ass action." I flew up and shot towards the direction Cat told me to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We flew to Bellwood Hills, where most of the kids from my school live. After a couple minutes Cat and I found the giant goon infested mansion we were looking for. Guards with gray masks were scattered all over the large front lawn with guns and bats at the ready. There were three guarding the door, and two guys with snipers on the balcony in front of the house.

"I handle the top, you handle the bottom?" I asked.

"Great minds think alike." I flew Cat in close to the door, and when I was close enough, swung her at a guard on the bottom step of the mansion's stairs. She kicked him in the head, knocking him out, and landed on her feet. The guards around her stared at her in shock. "You know, it's rude to stare."

She took out something that was similar to a batarang, but the difference was that it had a cat face in the middle of it, it was gray, and it was thinner. She threw it at a group of guards, and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, the guards were covered in green slime that quickly hardened, trapping them all together.

That snapped the guards out of their shock and they charged. Cat took out two batons from her belt and charged as well. Back on top I landed on the balcony.

"Those are some pretty big guns." I said, pointing at the guns. I transformed into XLR8 and quickly grabbed the guns from their hands and disassembled them. "I'm gonna have to take these until you're a little older." They all growled and charged at me and I just smirked, before transforming again into Spidermonkey.

"Ah ah ah, no complaining." One swung his fist at me and I ducked. He threw three more swings that I easily dodged. After the third swing I grabbed him by the arm and threw him over my shoulder. He went past the railing and almost hit the ground, but was saved by me attaching a web to his back.

I put my end of the web on the railing, and turned around, only to get punched in the face by another goon. I growled and spun kicked him in the face.

"Now that's just playing dirty." I kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back a little. Finally I ran to him, jumped and kicked him in the chest. I back flipped off of his chest, adding an extra push that made his head land on a part of the balcony railing, on the other side of the balcony, knocking him out.

The last one charged and I jumped out of the way and onto the wall. I then spit a web line onto his head, held the other end of it in my hand, and jumped off of the balcony. I swung down and back, ending up under the balcony, crouching upside-down. The force pulled the guard's head into railing, knocking him out.

I looked down and saw Cat holding her own with her baton. A guard went up to her and she bashed him in the knee with her weapon, forcing him to crouch. She then hit him across the face, knocking him out. Another one ran at her from behind. Black Cat saw this from the corner of her eye and back flipped over the grunt.

He quickly turned around, something she was hoping for. Cat jumped into the air and took down the guy with a knee to the face. I could see more guards coming and we were running out of time. I landed on the ground and ran to Cat, taking out any guards in the way. When I got to her, we were back to back.

"We need to get in there."

"Any ideas? Cause these guys aren't going to just roll out the red carpet." I thought about and finally came up with something.

"Go, I'll handle it." She nodded and started to run up the stairs. I slammed my hand into the omnitrix and transformed into a sorta humanoid vine alien with red spikes on my shoulders and green on my arms. My head was read and yellow and shaped like a flame. Finally, my omnitrix was on my chest.

"Swampfire!" I summoned a fireball in both of my hands. "Who's ready for a barbecue?" The guards were worried for a second, but one brave soul fired at me, making the fireballs dissipate and made me land on the ground. All of the thugs smirked and some even laughed, it made me wanna a laugh.

So I did. I laughed as I got up, making all the others stop and stare at me with extreme amounts of shock.

I looked at them "That, **was** a funny joke. Mind if I tell one?" They all shot wildly at me, doing nothing but making holes that quickly patched themselves together.

I created the two fireballs again and threw them on the ground near the thugs, created streams of fire and distracting the guards. I looked back up and saw Cat already up the stairs. She seemed to be taking care of the three guards there. I heard yelling and turned to my left see someone with a spiked bat running towards me.

"Oh no, not a spiked bat. Whatever shall I do?" I asked sarcastically and with a monotone voice. I extended my left arm, launching it at the idiot. It slammed into him and forced him into a nearby tree, knocking him out. My arm went back to normal and I continued to create more fire streams. After a few more seconds I looked back and saw that Cat was done cleaning up. I bowed.

"Thanks for the fun guys, but I gotta go. You can keep the fire." I extended my legs towards Cat, and when I got to her, I had the rest of me follow me. "Alright, that fire won't hold them for long. So you wanna knock or…" The door suddenly blew opened. "You planted explosives. That works too."

We ran in, but I stopped when I heard something. I looked out and saw goons running towards the entrance hole, looking kinda pissed, and a little seared. "Sorry guys, but you're not on the guest list." I threw some seeds on the ground, and in less than a second giant thick vines spouted up and covered the hole.

I gave them a mocked salute and followed Cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We battled through goons until we went around the corner and saw two guys guarding a big and fancy set of double doors. They looked shock to see us, but they quickly got over it and shot at us. I pushed Cat out of the way and took the bullets. I then extended my vine arms and socked both of them in the face.

We got to the door and looked at each other.

"Ready Captain Planet?" I ignored the nickname and nodded.

' _This is it. Were gonna end it here.'_ I enlarged my fist and punched opened the door. We walked into a big office. In it were two white sofas, with a glass table in between the, There was also a board meeting table in the corner of the room. A fire place was on the side and finally in the middle were two white chairs in front of a white desk and luxury chair.

On the desk was a woman wearing a gold skull mask with the same design as all the other goons. With her were two big thugs in suits and them two, just like everyone else, had masks on.

"I think we stumbled into the VIP room." Cat said with a smirk.

"I do too. I hope they don't mind if we stay awhile." The woman just laughed. She looked at Cat.

"Black Cat." She shook her head. "You just saved me the trouble of hunting you like the rabid feline you are. You have something important to us. Do you mind giving it back?" Cat shrugged.

"Sure, we could sit down discuss numbers. They'll be pretty high thou, considering how desperate you are to get this for your shitty boss." The woman just tilted her head

"Oh, but I have a coupon. Kill one, get what you want free." She looked at me. "Or I guess it'd be two in this case. Who are you again?"

"The names Alienate."

"Right." She said with a snotty attitude. "Well, I think we've talked enough, now it's time to collect." She snapped her fingers and the two guards ran towards us. One tackled Cat and pushed her out of the room. The other one backhanded me into the glass table, shattering it. "Be careful with the furniture you idiot." The woman said.

"Sorry boss." He said with a gruff British accent. There was a green flash, forcing them to cover their eyes. When it faded the guard went over to where I landed only to see nothing. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a giant blue moth with arms and legs. The omnitrix symbol was on my chest. I smiled.

"Big Chill." I whispered before punching him in the face, sending into the wall. He groggily got out of the wall, as I walked over to him. When I was close he woozily threw a punch. I caught it and shook my head.

"You don't look so good. Take a second to cool down." I blew an extreme amount of cold air at him, freezing everything except the arm he used to try and punch me and his head.

"F-f-fucken hell!"

"Don't worry, you should get used to it soon… I think." I turned over to where the woman was, only to see she was gone. "Oh, don't tell me I lost her." I walked over the desk and peeked over it. "Hello, are you hiding under there?" Suddenly I felt a metal whip entangle my neck. I tried to pull it off, but it only tightened as the woman was behind me, pulling on the weapon. "Sh-shit!"

"Heh heh heh, you're a new hero, so I guess I can give you a lesson, not that it'll do you much good now. Never keep your eyes off the boss." She pressed a button on the handle and the whip began to shock me.

"Aghhh!" I could feel myself passing out and I know if I did, the omnitrix would automatically turn me back to normal. I couldn't let that happened. I concentrated and soon phased through the whip's grasp. I turned tangible again and took deep breaths, while using the desk as support.

The woman looked at her whip and snarled. The whip was now frozen and unusable. I glared at her.

"You like sparks so much, then check this out." I transformed again, this time as a black and green skinned alien. From the bottom I had feet with two front toes. Arms with gold battery bolts on them. I had four fingers that had things similar to plugs on the tips of them. I also had a tail with a plug on the tip.

I had one yellow eye and two antennas, both also with plugs on the tip.

"Feedback!"

"Morph into whatever thing you want, you're not getting out of here alive either way!" She slid another whip handle out of her sleeve and pressed another button. Another metal whip slithered out of the handle and she cracked it. I fired electricity out of my fingertips. She dodged all of them with impressive reflexes. I blinked.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." She charged and swung her whip at me. I dodged it and she continued to try and hit me. "You know, ah, you're not a bad fighter, whoa, for someone in heels." I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back. She got up, looking absolutely pissed. She growled and turned on the whip.

Electricity surged through it. She wrapped the whip around my arm and the electricity surged through me.

"Arghhh!" I fell on my knees and looked down. She smirked and walked up to me.

"Game over hero." She swung her fist at me and I caught it, something she wasn't expecting. I looked up at her and grinned.

"One of my abilities is electricity absorption. That means, no electrical attacks can hurt me. Can I say the same for you?" electricity surged from me to her. The attack, didn't kill her, but it was strong enough to send her flying into a wall. I unwrapped the whip and threw it on the floor, just in time for me to see a giant man heading my way.

I ducked and he went flying into the desk, breaking it. I turned my head to where he came from and saw Cat dusting herself off. She walked over to me.

"Well, that was fun. If you need me, I'm going to look around for anything valuable." She began to walk away and I turned back into Swampfire. I extended my arm and grabbed Cat.

"Cat." She looked at me and sighed.

"Fine, I won't take anything." I just continued to stare at her. "What?"

"The drive. You need to give that to me, or I don't know, Batman." Cat laughed.

"Sorry, but I think I lost his number somewhere. Besides, I doubt he's the paying type." She said.

"Well, I'm not asking for a price, I'm asking for the drive. This is your last chance Cat. If you give me the drive, you can walk free." Cat just continued to smile.

"Nice try Rookie, but I think I'll just take my freedom and my drive. Cat's gotta eat." She took out a small black ball and threw it on the floor. A flash of light came out of it, and I was forced to cover my eyes. I felt my grip on Cat was gone and something was put on my chest.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone and there was a sticky note on my chest. I took it off and looked at it.

" _It's been fun. Till next time"_ It read, with a Cat's face drawn on it. I sighed and walked over to the broken desk. I picked up the phone that was next to the unconcise thug and called the police.

"Yeah police, I'd like to report a gang."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday came and it was time for the science fair. Three judges, one including the principle, a thirty year old man, with fading hair, and the other Mr. Matnek. The last one I didn't know. They walked around as kids did last minute checks or chatted with friends near their project. Me and Francis just stood there.

Me watching Mayta talking with friends and Francis on his phone. When it was our turn I smirked. I've been waiting for this all weekend.

"And this is?" The principle asked.

"A model Volcano." The third judge rolled her eyes.

"How original." She said sarcastically. My smirk didn't go away, I was too excited for what was going to happen.

"You can't beat the classic. Plus we found a way to make the 'lava' go up to 6ft. the judges raised an eyebrow. "Well, then go on." I nodded. "Francis catch." I threw him a button, which he caught. He looked at me confused. "Remember, when you press that button, it'll go off." He understood and nodded.

He pressed the button, but nothing happened. He pressed it three more times, but nothing. He frowned at me.

"It doesn't work." He said with a deadly tone. I looked confused.

"Huh, that's weird. Francis, look inside the volcano, and check if anything fell in."

"Don't tell me what to…" Francis turned and saw the look of inpatients on the judge's faces and growled. "Fine." His face went over the volcano to look, but he couldn't find anything. "I can't find anything."

"Keep looking." I said as I grabbed the working remote in my pocket. I pressed the button and hot sauce shot out of it and went all over Francis' face.

"Ahh! MY EYES!" He screamed. He got out of the way and the hot sauce shot up to eight feet. I smiled.

' _Oops'_ I thought as Francis ran around, knocking over a few projects along the way. The principle and the third judge quickly ran after him. Mr. Matnek quickly wrote B+ on a paper and handed it to me, before running after them. I sighed.

"So worth it." Aiden came over to me.

"What did you do?"

"I just listened to some feline advice." Aiden still looked confused and I laughed. "I'll tell you about it later." I put my arm around his neck and we both walked over to his project.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omnifarious Part 1**

Another chapter, another story. This one starts on a day that started out normal, but turned into a fucking disaster.

It was a Thursday and a week after Black Cat. Everything was fine, until suddenly an explosion took out a large piece of the bank's wall. Out of the smoke, came a man wearing a red and yellow suit that covered every part of his body. He also had what looked like metal gauntlets on. In both hands were two bags of money.

The man grinned under his yellow and red mask. He walked over to an armored truck he brought with him and put the money in the back. He started walking back to get more, when he was stopped by an energy whip that wrapped around him. He tried to break free, but the whip was to strong.

I landed on the ground as a sort of humanoid pterodactyl alien, with a jetpack. My wings were retractable, so when I landed I put them back into my jetpack.

"So I was wondering how I'd find the nut who blew a hole into the bank, but right when I saw you I knew you had to be the one. After all, only a nut would wear that in broad daylight."

"Alienate."

"In the flesh." I looked at myself. "I think. I'm trying this guy out. What do you think? I'm thinking of naming him, Astrodactyl." The man, tried to wiggle out again, and I laughed. "Don't bother dude that stuff is practically…" The bank robber started vibrating and green energy flowed through him as he did so.

After a few seconds, he emitted a blast that destroyed the whip. He took deep breaths, before chuckling. I stared at him.

"Unbreakable." I finished with a high pitched surprised tone.

"I'm not your ordinary bank robber, freak." The man said with a western accent.

"Yeah, I had a hunch."

"This suit was made especially for you. I got it and was told I could keep it, and all I had to do was get rid of you and bring back your remains." I unconsciously leaned back slightly.

"Alright, ew. Mind telling me who's messed up mind gave you those toys?"

"Sorry, lips are sealed, and so's your fate freak." He pointed his gauntlets at me and fired a green shockwave. I dived out of the way and the attack hit a parked car instead. The car went flying and was heading towards a couple. I widened my eyes, before transforming.

"Lodestar!" I stopped the car in mid-air and threw it at Bucky the bank robber. He blasted the car, making it explode. He then fired at me and I went flying into another building. I got up and saw that I was in the barber shop. I slammed the omnitrix. "Spidermonkey!" I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"So, how much do I have to pay to get some of this fur trimmed?" One person came up and examined me.

"$16."

"What! _Sigh_ , bet Superman would only have to pay five." I said, grumbling the last sentence. I shot a web from my tail and swung out of there. Back with cowboy, he had two more money bags and was about to put them in the truck, when two web lines suddenly attached themselves on the bags. I pulled on the web line and yanked the bags out of his hand. I landed and put the bags down.

"Now I know shit's getting more and more expensive, but that's no reason to go this crazy."

"Can't you stay down?!" He fired more shockwaves, and I dodged them, by zipping from one building to another with my webs. After dodging a few I transformed mid-air.

"Count Dracule!" I pulled out my sword. "Sword, drink my blood." I whispered and the sword wrapped torn coated vines around my hand, taking some of my blood. I winced at the pain, but otherwise ignored it. The man fired a shockwave and I horizontally swung my sword and a red shockwave shot out.

Both shockwaves collided and exploded. I landed and immediately charged at him. He kept firing at me, but thanks to my amazing agility and reflexes, I was able to easily dodge the shockwaves. When I was close enough I jumped up and swung down. Shocker crossed his arms to block me, and I hit his gauntlets and landed on the grounded.

I kept my pressure on the gauntlets, and he pushed back. After a while, I saw how useless it was and jumped back.

"You know, we've been fighting for a while and I don't even know your name. What should I call you?"

"Your killer." He fired more shockwaves, and I dodged them all.

"Your killer doesn't really have a nice ring to it. Hmm, how about… Shocker?" Shocker stopped firing.

"That actually has a nice ring to it."

"See?"

"Heh heh, fine. Call me, Shocker." He punched the ground and a shockwave destroyed the street, making pieces of it rise up and other parts sink. I jumped up and transformed.

"Jetray!" I fired eyebeams at Shocker, and after a few a few shots, hit him in the chest. He fell on his back, but quickly got up.

"That's it, I'm gonna…" We both suddenly heard sirens coming in fast from are left. I groaned and Shocker growled.

"Pigs. I'll take care of it." The cars were coming into view and Shocker aimed at them.

"No!" I shouted before flying in front of them. Shocker fired and I quickly turned into Fourarms and took the blast in the chest. I hit the ground, back first and slowly got to my knees. The police got out and aimed their guns, at me!

"Freeze Alienate!"

"Guys, not now." Shocker fired another shockwave. "Shit!" I stomped the ground and the force made a wall of ground come up. It took the attack, and instantly destroyed it and pushed me back a little. I looked at the cops. "Please, take cover. This guy isn't your average bank robber.

I transformed into XLR8 and ran back to Shocker. I skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Alright Shocker, it's been fun, but this playdate's gone outta hand." I transformed again, this time into a green plant like alien, with one eye, snap trap shoulders, black bulbs on his back, and the omnitrix on his chest. "Wildvine!" Shocker aimed his gauntlets at me and charged his attack

"I'll fucking kill you, and destroy this whole block with this one!" He said. He was about to fire and that's when I wrapped my arms around the gauntlet, sealing the attack. "Wh-what the he…" He was cut off by volts of electricity surging through him.

"Guess I was right." I said, as Shocker was getting shocked. "The attack has to go somewhere. If I clump up the front exit, the energy will just have to go through the backdoor." I let go, and the electricity stopped. Shocker passed out instantly. I sighed and heard footsteps. I turned and saw the police heading my way. I was about to when suddenly,

"Wait!" I rolled my eye and turned towards the cops that stopped in front of me. They looked at me, not knowing what to say, when someone suddenly said, "Thanks." I widened my eye.

"Uh, you're welcome." With that, I awkwardly used my arms to slingshot away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

Charles and his head scientist Octavius, watched the fight through cameras that were put ahead of time. They both watched the fight inside of a warehouse near the docks.

"Shocker may have lost, but he did prove to be more of a problem for Alienate than the normal thugs we threw at him sir." Octavius said. Charles nodded.

"Yes. He is still inexperienced. He's never fought someone with actual abilities. We'll use this to our advantage." Charles walked over to a giant glass ball that was on a metal ring that was supported by beams. There were also tubes connected to it, leading to a machine. The ball was filled with purple liquid.

Charles stopped in front of it and put his hands behind his back.

"How is it doctor, is it ready?"

"Y-yes sir, but for it to work with minimal problems, it is important to only take small doses."

"That's why we have the suit doctor." Mr. Thawn walked over to a handprint scanner and placed his hand on it. It lit up and a small part of the wall opened, revealing a suit that was blue with white streaks on the chest it also came with white gloves and boots. Next to the suit was a belt and two wrist gauntlets.

They all had little bubbles on them. Charles took one of the gauntlets and brought it over to a table.

"Octavius, turn it on." Octavius nodded and pulled a lever. Some of the purple stuff left the glass ball and went up one of the tubes. Octavius immediately turned off the tube and watched the liquid go into the machine. Octavius went over to a holo screen and pressed some holographic buttons the machine came to life and in a matter of seconds a dozen test tubes came out of the machine, all in a container.

Octavius took it and gave it to Mr. Thawn. He took one out and pulled out a syringe. He drained the test tube dry off the stuff and implanted it in one of the bubbles. Mr. Thawn smiled.

"Wonderful." He turned to Octavius.

"Have all these bubbles filled with the stuff and give it to our Guinea pig." Octavius fixed his glasses nervously.

"S-sir, are you sure we should make him the one who should fight Alienate?"

"Excuse me?"

"I-it's just that he's…"

"I don't care. He wants to do it anyways. So make it happen. Understand?" Octavius looked down.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you have until tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kosta's POV**

"They thanked you?" Aiden asked, as we got things out of our lockers for another day.

"Yeah, it was so weird. Usually they just shoot first, ask questions never, but I don't know. Maybe they're warming up to me."

"Well, it'll make your job easier."

"Heh, yeah. I hope this happens more often. It'd help my hero carrier if I didn't have to dodge bullets from the bad guys and the good guys." Aiden smirked, and that's when my arm was punched. I turned to see who it was, and saw Chris and Markus, two friends of ours who, like us was on the soccer team, smiling at us.

"Hey guys. We're having a little match after school. It'd be cool if we had Bellwood high's best forwards playing with us, but you guys can't be on the same team."

"Oh yeah, that sounds…"

"Great guys, but we can't." Aiden said. I turned to my best friend.

"We can't?"

"Yeah, we can't. I have something to show you, something that has to do with your extracurricular activity." I knew what he meant and raised an eyebrow.

"And I can't do this later?" Aiden shook his head. Meanwhile Chris and Markus looked at us, confused. I sighed.

"Sorry guys, I guess I can't. Next game."

"Sucks." Markus said.

"Yeah, well we'll tell you all about it tomorrow." They waved goodbye and left. I looked at Aiden.

"What's so important?"

"I'll show you after school." I groaned.

"Really? Sigh, fine." We started walking down the hall, when I accidently bumped someone's shoulder. We both turned around.

"Hey, watch where you're…" We both said and stopped in unison. I widened my eyes.

"Victor?" My annoying cousin rolled his eyes.

"Great, of course I'd run into you." I narrowed my eyes.

"When did you get back?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but today. It looks like this school is still keeping in rats like you two."

"And it looks like this schools still letting pricks like you in." Victor narrowed his eyes.

"Just keep telling your wise cracks, that's all you have. Meanwhile I'm getting something today that's so big, you can't even imagine."

"Oh, little Jr's gonna get a new toy from daddy, yaay!" Aiden joked. I laughed and we did a fist bumped. Victor rolled his eyes.

"I can see why you two hang out, you both have the same shitty style of jokes."

"Yeah well, maybe if you actually had someone to tell shitty jokes to, you wouldn't be so alone." Victor widened his eyes for a second before frowning. He shoved the two out of the way and left without a word. I smiled and looked at Aiden to see that he was just looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, me and Aiden, in our normal clothes, (Aiden wore jeans and a white shirt under a black and red hoodie.) left school and walked close to the edge of the city. We went over to the train tracks part of the city and went down a little hill.

"Alright in here." He said, pointing to the entrance of a tunnel. We walked in.

"Hey, is it safe to just be walking on the tracks like this?"

"Don't worry, is route's been abandon for three years. We'll be fine." I nodded. We kept walking until we reached a part of the tunnel's wall that had a soccer ball on it.

"Did you take me here to see someone's graphite? I know I'm a hero, but this isn't exactly big."

"No dude, I did this."

"Oh, uh, good job?"

"And I didn't bring you here to admire my art skills, I brought you here, for this." He pressed the middle of the soccer ball and a piece of the wall, no bigger than a door frame slid to the side, revealing a secret entrance. I widened my eyes.

"Whoa, man, how did you find this?"

"I was just down here looking for parts so I can make something that could help you're crime fighting, when I leaned on this part of the wall and well, this happened!" I walked in and Aiden followed behind me. The corridor was short, and we soon walked into a large dark room. There was barely anything in it.

Along the walls was a long work table. Aiden turned on the lights and I just kept staring at the room with awe.

"I, who owned this?" Aiden walked up next to me.

"Well actually, I have no idea, but don't you think this would be an amazing base?"

"Well, yeah, but dude, are you sure about this? We don't know who owns this, and they can come back at any time."

"I found this place four days ago, and no one's come here in those four days. I think it's up for grabs. Plus," Aiden walked over to the worktable and slid a finger across it. "Dust, this place hasn't been used in a while." I thought about it.

' _Every hero does need his base, and it's in a great location.'_ I sighed. "Alright fine, it's ours." Aiden pumped his fist.

"Yes, we'll call it, Fortress of Subatude!" I laughed.

"We'll work on the title later." I then looked at my phone. "Hey, the guys are still playing, maybe we can…"

"No, sorry dude." I groaned.

"What, why?"

"We need to move some stuff into the base and you need to go on patrol in two hours." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you scheduled my patrol hours?" He nodded.

"You really don't need to do that. I go when I feel like it."

"You think Batman 'goes when he feels like it'? How about Flash, Green arrow?" I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." I said..

"I can't be taking this more seriously then you Kosta, you're the one in charge here."

"You sure about that?" I muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So we went to Aiden's house, picked up some equipment, an old police radio, a mini fridge, computer, four fans, and a cart filled with machine parts. We then went back to the new base and started setting things up. I saw that Aiden was setting up the radio and walked up to him.

"So where did you get a police radio?"

"You can buy anything online now-a-days." I had to agree with him there. I looked around and saw the small progress we made.

' _A table some more chairs, and an Xbox, and this place might actually start to get homey, but for now,'_ "Well I'm gonna go on patrol, unless your schedule says I should wait a few more seconds." Aiden ignored my comment and handed me a small ear piece. "What's this?"

"A communicator/ tracker. I'll be able to talk to you, and if you press on it, you'll be able to do the same with me. It should stay on, even if you are using an alien. Unless of course you're alien doesn't have ears."

"Nice job man, this'll help big time." Aiden smiled

"Glad you think that. I'll tell you if anything comes up." I smirked.

"This is gonna be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 **No one's POV**

It was a nice quite night. The waves were nice and calm, and the winds were just right. Temperature was cool, perfect for sailing, and that's just what a cargo ship, owned by some random big shot company was sailing away from Bellwood. There were workers, walking around the deck, making sure everything was okay, meanwhile in the cockpit, a handful of people were on their monitors, making sure everything was how it should be.

Behind the wheel was the captain and a sailor.

"Now, just ease us out of the docks and into the calm sea." The captain ordered.

"Yes sir." Everything seemed fine, when suddenly the ship shook.

"Whoa their boy, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me?" Another shake, sent everyone on the floor. Outside was a man wearing the same suit Charles showed off earlier that day, the only difference was a helmet with a glass shaded face, which concealed the person's identity. The man laughed, showing that his voice was masked with a deep voice changer.

The attacker also had giant bat wings, that helped him stay in the air. The attacker created two fireballs in his/her hands and threw them at the ship, making it shake even more. After a few seconds after that, an explosion came from the side. The mysterious guy crossed his/her arms.

"Now, I wait."

 **My POV**

"This, sucks." I murmured as Aiden talked my ear off talking about different battle strategies. I was currently Jetray, patrolling the skies and wishing I could find the off switch on the communicator. Aiden was on the other end talking about battle strategies that could make my fighting "better". I rolled my eyes.

My fighting style is fine, I don't need help, and I don't need my best friend lecturing me, when he's never been in a super hero fight himself. I didn't understand why Aiden was suddenly going crazy. I understood the soccer game we missed, because he wanted to show me that badass base, even thou we still could have made the game, but the schedule, the lectures, the "suggestions", I had half a mind to give the watch to him and tell him to just do it himself, but I kept my cool.

He was my best friend, and I knew he was just trying to help. I started getting thirsty and decided to land and have a drink. I landed in an ally, and turned back to normal. I then walked over to the best smoothie shop in town, Mr. Smoothies. I was lucky they were open this late. Aiden, however, didn't share my happiness.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I got in line.

"Getting a smoothie."

"A-a smoothie?! You're on patrol!"

"I know, but I'm still human, at times, and this human is thirsty. Don't worry, it'll only take a minute."

"You'll get distracted, and it'll slow you down. Forget about the dumb smoothie. I swear Kosta, sometimes I wonder where your priorities are." Alright, I had it up to here.

"Listen you backseat patroller, I've been around this city for two hours! I'm thirsty and I'm gonna get a drink. If you have a problem with that, then you can come over here and rip this watch off of my arm. If you won't do that, then you can just be quite and let me do **my** hero work. Got it?"

I whispered harshly. I heard whispers behind me and turned around to see a couple whispering and pointing at me. I glared at them.

"What, never seen someone talk to themselves, while waiting for a smoothie?" The couple quickly looked the other way, and I turned around and sighed I needed to calm down. It was finally my turn and picked my smoothie. When I got it, I paid and walked away from the shop. _'Still nothing from Aiden.'_

I started to feel bad about what I said. I shouldn't have gone off like that. He was my best friend, and all he's been trying to do was help, and what do I do, grumble and yell at him.

"Aiden?" Nothing. "Aiden I'm sorry I said that, it's just late and I'm a little tired." Still nothing. I sighed. "Aiden i…"

"Kosta!" I widened my eyes. I thought he was going to talk about what just happened, and we could quickly work things out. "There's trouble at the docks. Someone is trying to sink a cargo ship." My shoulders slumped.

"Oh, uh right. Thanks." And we were back with the silence. I took a sip of my smoothie and threw it on the ground. I transformed into Astrodactyl, and flew at top speed over to the docks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I got closer to the docks, I saw the ship that was sinking. I could also see the passengers, which were waving and screaming for help franticly. I went even faster, and just before I dived into the water, I saw someone with wings look right at me with his/her arms cross. I ignored it and dived.

After a few seconds there was a flash of yellow, and a second later a giant orange dinosaur with yellow eyes and the omnitrix on my chest.

"Humangasour!" I grew to full size and walked over to the ship. I picked it up and walked over to land.

"Sorry to cut this trip short guys, but I think your boat sprung a little leak." They all cheered as I put the ship on the beach close to the docks. I waved at them, then turned to the stranger up in the sky. The stranger kept on looking right at me, not moving a muscle.

"Sir!" One of the crew shouted below. I looked down.

"That's the man who tried to skink our ship. He threw fireballs at us!" I narrowed my eyes at the stranger.

"Alright thanks for the info, but just call me Alienate. Now make sure everyone's safe outside of the ship." They nodded and ran inside to evacuate. I transformed into Astrodactyl again and flew up. I flew in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "So, you're the one making a scene?"

"I just did it to get your attention, I have no beef with them." I frowned.

' _Damn, he's using a voice changer.'_ "You know there are easier ways to get my attention. A blimp, cloud message, one of those big signals in the sky. Instead you try to sink a ship." I crossed my arms. "Well, you got my attention, but you might regret it in a minute."

"I want to give you a chance to return the omnitrix. If you do, you can walk away from all this without a scratch." I widened my eyes for a second before glaring at the mysterious person in front of me.

"So that's what this is about. Sorry, but this thing can turn me into aliens that can beat the morning traffic, and that's something you can't just give up." The guy shook his/her head.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, but I'm getting that watch one way or another."

"If you say so. So, what should I call you?"

"You can call me, Omnifarious." I just stared at him.

"Really?" Instead of answering he slammed into me. And we both went crashing into the docks, creating a crater near a fishing store. The people around us ran away in terror, as I transformed into an alien who was slightly humanoid, but completely on fire. "Heatblast!" I screamed as I blasted Omnifarious off of me with a fire stream. He went flying into the sky for a while before catching himself.

I got up and fire streamed up into the sky like a rocket. When I was close enough, I shot multiple fireballs at him, forcing him to dodge. I then transformed into Jetray, and flew around him while shooting eye beams at him.

"Ha, ha, ha!" This is great." Omnifarious growled as he got hit by the lasers.

"It won't be for long." He popped one of the bubbles on his belt and smoke came out of it. The smoke went into the holes on the sides of his helmet. He then let out this big wave of energy, knocking me back. I caught myself and looked at him with shock.

"Ok, wasn't expecting that."

"I'm full of surprises." He fired energy blasts at me, and I desperately tried to dodge all of them. After a few shots, I got hit in the chest, and went into the warehouse section of the docks. Omnifarious crossed his arms and laughed. "Who's laughing now freak?" He then suddenly tilted his head, and sighed. "Fine." He popped another bubble before he stretched his arm towards me. As it got closer, his hand grew and grabbed me like a toy.

"Agh, elastic powers too?" What do you have every power in the Super Book or something." Omnifarious chuckled.

"Probably. With all these powers, no one can stop me!" He threw me out of the docks and into the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I landed roughly on a rooftop and involuntarily transformed back. I groaned and got up. I pressed my communicator.

"Aiden, I'm getting my ass kicked, you got anything for me?"

"Of course not, I don't have a video camera set up yet. I've got no idea what's going on, other than the fact that you flew a long way from the docks."

"Great, I need to come up with something, before the same thing happens again."

"Well, it's **your** hero work, I'm sure you can come up with something." I frowned.

"Really, you're doing this now." Before he could answer, I heard batwings. "Shit, give me a second." I ran behind the exit door, and transformed into Diamondhead. I went back to the center of the rooftop just as Omnifarious landed.

"I'm guessing you transformed back. Damn, wish I was here for that. Well, I guess I'll just have to beat the crap out of you again." I smirked.

"That was a onetime deal I'm afraid. Now it's time you paid me back." Omnifarious popped another bubble and his hands turned into rock hands. His wings disappeared and he charged at me. He jumped and aimed for my face, but I blocked it with my arm. I pushed him off of me and he back flipped before landing, feet first on the ground.

I ran at him before he could recover and socked him in the face, then round house kicked him aside. He flew and skidded on his back. When he stopped, growled and got up. "C'mon Omnilameinous, you have all those powers. Fire away."

"With pleasure!" He aimed his rock fists at me, and they started turning red hot. He fired them and they came at me, leaving a smoke trail as they did. I dodged the first one, and caught the other one, and held it until it lost it rocket power. When it did, I threw it on the ground and blew both my hands.

"Agh, hot, hot!" Omnifarious grew two more rock arms and snarled.

"You're a real cockroach, aren't you?"

"Bad guys have told me that I'm a real pest before." I said with a tired smirk. Before we could do anything else the door burst open and police quickly surrounded us. I looked around, and so did Omnifarious. Captain McCarthy pushed through the police and entered the circle.

"Freeze, both of you." I sighed.

' _I knew it was too good to be true.'_ I thought, as I looked around. Omnifarious just scoffed.

"How annoying." He then looked at me. "We'll meet again, and when we do I will collect what's mine." I glared at him and turned my arm into a clump of shards.

"You're not leaving." Omnifarious popped another bubble and clenched his fist. Suddenly the building shook and cracked. All the cops landed either on their backs or stomachs. Even the captain landed on his stomach. I fell on one knee and looked up to see Omnifarious with his bat wings. He gave me a mocked salute and flew off.

I stood up and looked around to see cops, trying to recover. Captain McCarthy was the first to and looked at me. He sighed.

"I won't be able to catch you, not tonight at least." I smirked.

"Now you're getting it." I turned into Jetray and flew out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, I walked to the city bus stop me and Aiden usually take to get to school. When I got there I looked around for Aiden, since he usually gets here first, but he was nowhere in sight. I shrugged, figuring that he's just coming a little late and sat on a bench. After ten minutes I started to think.

' _He wouldn't find a different way to school just because of what I said, would he?'_ I sighed. ' _Maybe I deserve it. I know he was getting on my nerves, but I shouldn't have gotten off on him like that. It must already sting that I got the powers and he's stuck in the background.'_ I felt my shoulder getting nudged and I thought it was Aiden. I was about to say something, when I saw it was actually, Mayta!

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"M-Mayta! U-uh hey."

"Hey. I didn't know you took this bus stop."

"Uh, yeah. Aiden and I take it since the bus stop doesn't go in our neighborhood. Wh-what about you?"

"Missed the bus and heard this was a good bus to take to get to school. If I knew you guys took this bus, I'd have come here sooner."

"Yeah, sorry, I should have told you sooner, I just never thought I guess." She smiled.

"It's fine. I know now. So, where's Aiden?" I remembered Aiden and looked down.

"I-I don't think he's taking this bus today." Mayta raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I looked at her.

"We're kinda in a fight right now, I guess. I said something stupid and he took it hard. Sigh, sometimes I can be a real idiot." Mayta moved closer, making me blush slightly.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" "Wh-what do mean?"

"Well are you going to apologies?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?" She rolled her eyes.

"Boys. Yes you should apologies. You said something stupid, and if you didn't mean it you should just say sorry. You don't want something like this ruin what you two have. If you just apologies, everything will just go back to normal tomorrow. Simple."

"Heh, alright, but how am I going to talk to him if he won't even go on the same bus as me?"

"I don't know, make him." I scoffed.

"Thanks." She nudged me again.

"Hey, it's better than nothing." We both heard the bus stop and got up.

"No, but seriously Mayta, thanks. You always know what to say." I said smiling. She smirked.  
"Well yeah, it's not the first fight you've guys had that I had to sort out." I looked at her confused as we got on the bus.

"It's not?" I genially didn't remember. She rolled her eyes again, as she handed the bus driver her money.

"Boys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting on a desk in homeroom talking with the other guys who were playing soccer the other day. They basically told me who one, cool passes and goals, and stuff like that. I had to tell them that Aiden and I were just working on some project for a class. I made sure to make it sound as boring as possible, no doubt they felt bad for me, but if they really knew what happened, they'd… probably still feel bad.

' _I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter yesterday, and I don't know anything about the guy other than the fact that he has terrible naming skills.'_ I started to block what everyone was saying and tried to remember anything significant about Omnifarious. _'Those purple bubbles._

 _Every time he popped one, it turned into a gas and went into his helmet. After that he got a new power. I can't forget that this guy is after the omnitrix, which means he's probably working for my crazy uncle. How the hell does my uncle have access to purple power gas, or whatever it's called? Sigh, things really are getting complicated.'_

"Kosta? Kosta? Kosta!" I snapped back to reality and saw that everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"You alright man?" One asked. I shook of my confusion and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah fine, just spaced out there."

"If you say so. So anyways." I turned to listen to him, but saw Aiden walk into the classroom. One of my friends noticed him.

"Hey Aiden, over here!" He was about come, but when he saw my, he just narrowed his eyes and sat somewhere else. "Did he hear me?" I got off the desk.

"Probably not, I'll go get him." I sat down next to Aiden, who acted like he was too busy on his phone to pay any attention to me. There was a minute of silence before I said, "Look man… I'm sorry." Aiden didn't move. "What I said was wrong. I know that it must be hard to see me flying around because of this watch, while you have to stay grounded. Me rubbing it in only added salt to the wound. I should have known that, so… I'm sorry." Aiden turned.

"Dude, I'm not jealous of you." He whispered harshly. I widened my eyes, and it took him a moment to realize his outburst. "Alright, maybe I am." His face turned softer. "I just never expected something like this to happen in our city, let alone to us, or, I guess you. _Sigh_ , the fans, the excitement, the feeling that you know you helped someone, those are things that you're gonna feel from now on, but me, I'll just stay regular Aiden.

So, when you said that this was your job… I don't know, I guess it just hit me."

"Aiden, you are helping, and I was wrong." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's not just my job, it's yours too. You found the secret base, you got all that equipment, your my eyes in the sky, I guess you can say. I need you, I can't do this alone, I'd die… maybe literally."

"Heh, yeah, you probably would." I put out my fist.

"So, are we good?" Aiden smiled and raised his fist.

"Yeah, we're good." We fist bumped, just as the bell rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night came, and I was flying around as Jetray. I pressed on my communicator.

"Got anything?"

"No, even with this video camera set up, it'll still take a while for me to get something." Aiden was talking about the video surveillance stuff that we got after school. Aiden was now able to hack into all the security cameras in the city, which was really good because I needed to find a nut with a crazy superpowered arsenal, and I had no idea where to start.

"Well is there a way to find him quickly? I don't like the idea of this guy running around free with the shit he's got."

"Look, it's not that easy. I can't just snap my fingers and say… oh shit I found him!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright I get it."

"No, no dude, I mean I actually found him. Huh, I should snap more often."

"Alright Aiden, lead the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omnifarious was on a rooftop looking around. He was no doubt looking for me as hard as I was looking for him. When he saw I wasn't around here he went to go pop a bubble, probably to get the power of flight, but before he could, I went through him as Big Chill, freezing him in his place. I turn visible and smirk.

"God, do you know how hard it is to find you? How about we both stay here for a second and catch our breaths." Frozen statue Omnifarious started to heat up, and the ice began to melt. It got weaker and weaker until Omni broke free. He panted as he looked at me with murderous eyes.

"Did you honestly think I was that stupid? I know you have an alien that can freeze people, while staying invisible, perfect ambush alien, so I made sure to have my fire abilities at the ready." He created two fireballs, and threw them at me. I opened my wings and flew out of the way.

He threw more at me, and I continued to dodge them. After a few throws, he finally hit me in the stomach, and sent me flying towards another building's rooftop. Midair, I transformed into the monkey boy.

"Monkgin!" I landed, with a skid, on my feet. Omnifarious flew in with his bat wings, and landed on the rooftop before getting rid of his wings. "I'm taking back the watch. If I have to rip out your arm to do it…"

"Graphic. Any chance you might want to give up the whole omnitrix thing and look for a career in zombie movies?" Omnifarious just popped a bubble and his hands turned into blades. He charged at me and I took out my staff. We clashed, and fought, him against my staff, and me his blades.

We were equal, until he tried to kick me in the chest, and I blocked it with my staff. I pushed his foot off and backed away. I turned my staff into guns and fired rubber bullets at the super villain. He dodged a few before popping another bubble. He was suddenly covered in iron. He looked at his body armor and smirked.

"You're bullets are useless now." He said, while clenching his fist. I frowned and fired multiple bullets, but they all did nothing. I widened my eyes.

"Alright, my bullets are useless now." I turned my weapon back into a staff and charged. I swung, aiming for the side of his head, but when I hit, he didn't even flinch. I widened my eyes before trying again and again, and again. I backed up, panting, while Omnifarious just yawned.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Not even close." I transformed into an alien with purple rock as skin, one eye, and a horn. The omnitrix was on my chest. "Chromostone!" I fired a rainbow beam, from one of my hands, hitting him right in the chest, and sending him flying into an abandoned building, across from them. "How was that?"

I tilted my head.

"Oh wait, you can't answer cause I sent you into a fucking building. Ha!"

" _Nice one Kosta. Now you should probably go check if he's alright."_

"Don't worry, I'm all over it." I flew over to the building and into the hole Omni made. I landed and looked around. This place was apparently an office building, but it was getting torn down for some reason. It looked like they were still taking stuff out because, the dividers were still there and some boxes filled with stuff too.

I walked around the dark office, trying to find the, no doubt awake and angry, Omnifarious.

"Here Omni, Omni, Omni. You won't get hurt boy, promise."

"Can't say the same about you." A voice coming from my side said. I turned, and that's when I got hit by a giant fist. I crashed through the wall and into a smaller room that, judging by the packed up coffee machine, was the breakroom. I got up, just when Omnifarious, who lost the iron armor, came in through the hole.

I looked at the box with the coffee machine sticking out.

"Hey Omni, it's getting late. How about some coffee!" I turned into Spidermonkey and web-threw the machine at Omnifarious. He swatted away, giving me enough time to run up to him and punch him in the stomach. He bent down and I kicked him across the face, making him stumble back. I then shot a web line, which attached to his chest.

I pulled him towards me before punching him in the face, sending him, through the hole, and into a cubical. I walked out of the hole and over to Omni, who was slowly getting up.

"Why. Wont. You. Fall!" He yelled.

"I told you yesterday. I'm not giving up this watch." He yelled at the top of his lungs before popping a bubble. His fist was then covered with some kind of energy. I turned back into Chromostone and covered one of my fists with energy. We both charged at each other punched each other in the face.

From outside, all anyone could see was a big explosion, coming from one of the levels. Back inside, and down three levels, me and Omnifarious laid on our backs, exhausted. I slowly got up first and saw that I was human again. I started to panic, but before I could turn into something, Omni got up, and what I saw made me widen my eyes even more.

Half of Omni's mask was broken, revealing my cousin, Victor's face. He looked at me and showed the same surprised face.

"Kosta?" He looked at my wrist and saw the watch.

"No way." I whispered. He shook his head in anger.

"I can't believe this. Of course it would be you! He slowly got up and started to walk over to me. "It's always you! Always you, who gets in my way!" He popped a bubble and I quickly went to transform, but I suddenly felt like I was getting strangled. I was lifted up and slammed into a wall.

"He sometimes wishes he had you instead of me. He wanted me to become you. When I show him who his thief is, he'll soon change his mind." I had no idea what he was talking about, all I knew was that I needed to get out of there fast. I activated my omnitrix and picked a random alien before slamming down on the symbol.

I turned into an alien with no eyes on his face, but instead all over his body. The omnitrix was attached to my belt. Weakly, I aimed my hand at Victor and fired a yellow beam from an eye. I hit him square in the chest, sending him on his back and freeing me from whatever the hell happened. I gasped for breath, making sure I got enough to sustain me.

When I felt okay I got a good look at what was in front of me.

"Victor, what the hell are you doing in that suit?" Victor smiled as he got up.

"C'mon Kosta, I would hope you were at least smarter than this. It's like I said, my mission is to retrieve the omnitrix. The fact that you're Alienate doesn't change that fact. It just makes this more enjoyable." He popped another bubble and his eyes glowed red.

"Uhoh." I said quickly before Victor fired a red beam from his eyes. I dodged it and fired a beam at Victor. He jumped to the side and glared at me.

"You've always been the wall I wanted, no, needed to climb over. Now, instead of climbing over, I'll just destroy you to get what I want!" He fired another beam that hit me in the chest, sending me into a wall. I fell to my knees.

"Hey, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, or eight!" Eight eyes aimed at Victor and fired. Victor popped a bubble and quickly fired another eye beam at me. Our beams collided and we were at a struggle, which I was winning. Victor saw this and aimed his hands at his beam.

He fired another beam of energy at his heat vision, fusing the two beams and making it stronger. We were equal now, but I had more eyes. I aimed more at my beam and did the same thing Victor did. My beam over powered his and everything hit Victor, making him fly all the way to the other side of the floor.

I look up at the ceiling while trying to catch my breath and laughed a little.

"How, do, these other heroes, do this every day?" Victor suddenly appeared behind me, something I could see thanks to the eyes in the back of my head. He went to thrust his hand into my chest with his super speed, but I quickly slapped the omnitrix and transformed into a small grey alien with big toad like eyes.

I was also dressed in a yellow and black suit with fingerless gloves and toeless shoes. The omnitrix was placed on my back. Victor looked around confused until he felt something on his back. He tried to get me, but I crawled around him.

"What the hell is this?!"

"This is, Grey Matter! Pleasure's all yours."

"Get off of me!"

"You'll have to catch me." Victor tried, but he couldn't get his hands on me, it was pretty funny. He growled.

"Fine, if you want to stay so badly, I should at least give you more room!" He popped another bubble and I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't get affected. Victor started to grow, until he was as big as the hulk.

"Oh wow, there's really no nee…" He slammed his back into the wall, effectively slamming me into the wall." He kept doing it, until I transformed into Chromostone. He went to slam his back into the wall, but I stopped him with my feet and placed my hands on the wall, to push Victor away from it.

"Arggh, what you're doing isn't really good for your back, or my face!" With all my strength, I pushed Victor away, and landed on my feet. "What is your problem?!"

"You're my problem, you've always been my problem! A problem I mean to solve tonight!" He charged at me and swung. I ducked. He swung two more times, and each time I backed away. I blasted a rainbow beam at him, pushing him back. It didn't last unfortunately as he began to push back.

He made an x with his arms in front of him and moved forward. I tried to put more power into it, but since I just transformed, I didn't have that much juice in me _._

' _C'mon, I just need a little more juice! Wait, that's it!'_ I transformed into, "Feedback!" and immediately charged. I jumped and gave Victor a spin shock kick to the face. He stumbled back and I continued to attack with over the top kicks and punches. With Feedback, I felt like I had some of my stamina back, but unfortunately it wasn't much.

I was still tired, and I felt like taking a nap right there and then. I jumped up and planted my feet on Victor's chest. I then jumped off of it, pushing him back. While Victor was still trying to gain his balance, I shot a beam of electricity into his chest, knocking him down. I took heavy breaths.

"Alright, how about we stop for a snack. What do you say?" Victor just yelled, and got up, making me groan. "Oh for the love of…" I didn't get to finish, because Victor charged at me. He stomped his foot on the floor, causing it to shake, and causing me to stumble. Before I could gain my balance, Victor was already on me.

He punched me right in the face, and I went flying into a wall. He then started wailing on me, not giving me a second to move a finger. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed me by the leg and threw me on the ground.

"Finally." He walked towards me. "I finally won. It's finally over." He was now right over me and was about to pick me up, when my eyes suddenly snapped open and I shot an electricity beam, that hit him right in his chest. Victor went flying back. I got up and slouched.

' _I'm… way too exhausted. I need to get out of here and find an outlet.'_ I knew if I could power myself up as Feedback, I'd be back to full strength for all of my forms, but I needed to get away from big foot. I transformed into Fasttrack and ran past Victor, but before I could get far, he stomped the ground again, making me stumble and fall.

"Where are you going cousin? We were just about to have some more family fun." He tried to grab me, but I back flipped out of his reach. I then ran up to him and jumped. I kicked him multiple times in the face with my super speed, before back flipping off of his face and landing on the floor. Victor recovered quickly, grabbed me by the chest and threw me up. I crashed through three floors, and out a window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was now outside, and still flying up.

' _This. Isn't. Good.'_ Was all I thought, as I flew up. After a few seconds, something changed. I looked down, and noticed the ground coming closer and closer. "Oh no. The street's coming to me a little fast there!" I slammed my omnitrix. "Wildvine!" I then extended one of my arms and clung to a rooftop, allowing me to swing and do the same time with another rooftop.

I kept swinging until I got to my fourth rooftop, where I swung onto a rooftop. I sighed, and transformed back into me. I bent down and slowly got back my breath. "Wow, I need training." And I was right. I was too easily tired. I was used to regular villains, who I could beat in a few minutes, but actual super villains?

Well they're called super for a reason.

" _Kosta, you ok?"_ Aiden asked, worried.

"Define ok."

" _I just saw you fly out of that building, just how tough is this guy?"_

"Really tough, and he's not just some guy, he's my cousin."

" _Victor, how?"_

"No doubt this was that special gift he got from his dad. My uncle really wants this watch back, he'd send his son into danger just to get it. Oh and he might know my identity." Aiden was speechless. "Yeah it's been a night." Suddenly Victor landed right in front of me, making me fly backwards and land on my back. I raised my head to see Victor walking over to me. He picked me up by the collar and smirked.

"This is so enjoyable. Believe it or not, I never liked you." I spat in his face and mumbled something, as I turned on my omnitrix behind my back.

"What was that?" He said, bringing me closer to his face.

"I said, Ditto." I slammed the omnitrix's symbol and transformed into a small alien, with pale white skin and a black suit on. He also had yellow eyes and the omnitrix symbol on his forehead. The flash forced Victor to cover his eyes. When he put his hand down, he saw Ditto and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this little guy supposed to do?"

"Not much, at least on his own!" Two more appeared out of nowhere and hung onto Victor's arm. Three more appeared and climbed onto Victor as well. Victor, disgusted, dropped me and tried to get, well me, off of him. I created two more clones and they went on him too.

I smirked and backed up before slamming the omnitrix symbol on my head. A yellow flash enveloped me, and did the same for my clones, blinding Victor. Victor closed his eyes, so he wouldn't suffer anymore from the flash. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was my red fist going for his face.

It connected, and Victor went flying back. He landed on the edge of the rooftop and slowly got up to see me as Fourarms. I cracked my knuckles.

"Alright buddy, it's time for you to fight someone your own size."

"You can grow to the size of the Empire State building, I'll still kill you."

"Now that's what I call cocky, or maybe you're just a cock." He charged at me and punched me in the face. He went for my stomach next, but I caught his fist with my bottom right hand. I then punched him in the chest and the face, making him spin slightly. He caught himself before backhanding me and making me stumble back.

He then tackled me and started wailing on me. After a few punches, I caught one of his fists. He tried to punch me with his other one, but I caught that one two. He growled and I smirked.

"What, out of hands? Don't worry I got two extra." I punched him off of me, sending him on his back. I then grabbed him by the foot and spun him around a little before throwing him off of the rooftop. He flew into a building wall and fell down towards the street. I jumped off of the rooftop and crashed down into him, while he was still in the air.

We both crashed down into the four way intersection, creating a big crater and forcing the cars around us to come to a sudden stop. Some got out of their cars and videotaped or took pictures, while the smart ones turned around and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden's POV

I was still in the base, watching my best friend crash into the street with his cousin.

"Shit, he's not gonna make it out there, and here I am sitting all nice and comfy in my chair. I-I need to help somehow." I looked around for something that could help me help Kosta. At first, there was nothing, but when I opened one of the drawers, I found a sort of laser pistol. There were two settings, stun and lethal.

I set it to stun and ran out of the base. _'I'm coming Kosta, just hang in there!'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta POV

Police started to come in and surround the area right after we crashed. I climbed out of the crater and coughed, thanks to the cloud of rubble. I looked around and saw all the cops pointing their guns at me and the crater. Captain McCarthy stood inside of the circle, the police made with themselves and smirked.

"I said I couldn't catch you last night Alienate, well I'm feeling really lucky tonight."

"Well I recommend using that luck on a scratch ticket, cause it's gonna take more than that to take me down Captain." McCarthy's smirk didn't leave him.

"You're surrounded, and I mean, surrounded." He pointed up, revealing six helicopters flying around us. I widened my eyes.

"Well, you really went all out for this party huh?" That's when the street started to shake. He continued to shake for a few more seconds until Victor jumped out of the crater looking pissed. He focused on me, not even caring that his face was out for everyone to see.

"You'll pay for that worm!" His body returned to its regular size and he cursed. "No matter, I'll take you down with something else. He went to pop a bubble, but something was wrong. He accidently went for an already popped one. He then looked down and realized that he only had a handful of full bubbles left. "I need to refill."

He mumbled and pressed another bubble. Giant eagle wings appeared on his back and he flew up.

"Victor wait!" I shouted, but he already flew off. The helicopters opened up, revealing guys with rocket launchers aiming at Victor. They fired, but Victor didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead he popped another bubble and with a wave of his hand, created a purple shockwave that pushed the rockets back towards their senders.

I transformed into Lodestar and stopped all of the missiles. I then flew up, and brought the missiles with me. I had them all collide with each other, creating a big explosion in the sky. I sighed in relief, and went to follow my cousin.

 **AN in Part 2 (Which, hopefully, is coming out today.)**


	4. Chapter 3 prt 2

**Omnifarious Part 2**

 **No one's POV**

Charles was starting to get annoyed. This Alienate has been running around with **his** omnitrix and it was starting to look like no one could beat him. He sent a person who had the ability to gain different powers with just a pop of a bubble and he couldn't defeat him! Charles didn't know what to do if this plan failed, and he didn't know how _they_ would react if he came back to them with another failure. Charles growled.

' _No, I will not have another failure on my hands. That thief will kneel before me and beg for death by the end of the night. All I need to do is remind 'Omnifarious' the price of failure.'_

" _Sir, your son is here to see you."_ Charles's assistant said through the phone.

"Send him in." In just a few seconds, Victor came inside, looking a bit nervous.

"Father."

"You had him."

"Father I…"

"You had him, but you let him go!" Charles said while raising his voice.

"I had to leave! The police arrived."

"So? You have almost every power in the world. Just kill them!" Victor widened his eyes.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much? We just want Alienate right?" Charles rolled his eyes.

"I want my watch. I don't care what you have to do to get it."

"But killing someone…" Charles pinched his nose and sighed.

"Why can't you just do as I say? Why do you have to disappoint me every time I see you?" Victor stepped back slightly in shock.

Charles looked down and clenched his fist.

"Even when I give you everything you need to succeed, you find a way to make me wish I had gotten someone else." Charles walked back to his desk.

"My brother has had everything given to him. His success, his contacts, his wife, our parent's love, his, better son." Charles mumbled the last one, but Victor heard it clearly.

"I had to work harder to get where I am. I didn't let anything get in my way, but you do. I feel like you have none of my drive, and it makes me wonder how you're my son." He walked back to Victor.

"I need to know that you can do this, that you can follow my instructions and do what needs to be done, because if you can't, I'll find someone who can." Victor looked up.

"I… I can. I will." Victor said with loathing. Either Charles didn't notice o didn't care. He just looked at him for a few seconds then walked back to his desk.

"Then do it and hurry, you're wasting precious time. You have a day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor narrowed his eyes at the painful memory.

' _I'll kill whoever I need to, capture whoever I need to, torture whoever I need to, and I'll see if that's enough to finally get something out of him, and if it's not...'_ Victor reached the docks and found the warehouse he was looking for. Before he could go in, he heard shouting. He looked over to the edge of the docks, where shipments were stored, and saw, what looked like to be a gang war.

"Shit, of all the times. _Sigh_ , I just need to restock and then I'm out of here, as long as they don't bother me, I don't care what they do." Victor flew towards the ceiling of the warehouse and pressed his belt buckle. A part of the roof opened up and he flew in, allowing it to close behind him. He landed, got rid of the wings, and quickly took off his belt. He turned on the machine and waited for the new batch, that was when,

"So this is your little super power candy shop. Gotta say, lacking gumball machines."

"Kosta!" Victor turned around, but didn't see anything. "Where are you?"

"Oh right." A green flash later and Kosta was standing across from Victor as Heatblast. "I hope you don't mind, I caught a ride on one of your wings. The bus toll's just getting more and more expensive."

"How, I didn't even feel you?"

"I'd have to thank Nanomech for that. He's an alien that can shrink to the size of a pebble and then some." Victor snarled.

"Fine, you being here just saves me the trouble of finding you. I still have a few more bubbles left. I'll just stall until the machine's done with my new batch." He popped a bubble and his body was coated in ice. He aimed his hands at Kosta and fired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden's POV

My GPS showed me that Kosta finally stopped moving and was in the docks, so I rode my bike over there. I stopped at the entrance and locked my bike to a pole. I ran towards the warehouse that the tracker said was where Kosta was when I suddenly heard gunshots around me.

"Jesus!" Someone ran by me, bumping my shoulder while doing so, and went behind some crates. I raised an eyebrow and turned back around and saw a guy pointing a gun to my face. "Shit!" I jumped out of the way just in time and went behind a box. I watched the guy go pass and quietly went around the corner, where I bumped into some thug with a bat.

He swung at me, and I ducked, making him hit the crate behind me. I punched him in the face, then backhanded him, making him drop his bat. Finally I picked up the bat and hit him in the head, with enough strength to knock him out. When he went unconscious, I looked at the bat, then him and smiled.

"Heh, that was pretty fun." I looked back at the guy. "Well for me of course." I heard more people coming this way, and decided now would be the best time to get to Kosta. As I ran deeper in I saw more people fighting each other. _'Is this an actual gang war? How the hell did I get into the middle of a gang war?!'_

After a few minutes of ducking a weaving through guys, I looked at my GPS and saw that I was close. I looked up and saw one of the warehouses window suddenly get covered in ice. I smirked. "Technology one, secret bad guy warehouses zero." I was just about to go, when I was suddenly knocked down by a kid my age that ran into me.

We both went down, and I slowly got into a sitting position.

"Agh, why am I running into everyone here?" I looked at who pushed me and saw that he was dark skinned and had dreads. He clutched his head and looked at me.

"S-sorry about that man."

"Well you're not trying to kill me, so I guess I can forgive." I got up and helped him up.

"You don't look like someone who belongs here." He told me.

"Well, neither do you." The kid looked down.

"Yeah well…" He trailed of. As much as I wanted to see what was wrong with him, I knew Kosta needed me.

"Look, you should probably get out of here. I need to go help a friend out."

"You need me to help." I started running.

"No thanks, just hurry and leave." Is shouted back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kostas's POV

I dodged another ice beam by rocketing around using my fire stream.

"Really Victor, ice? You know I'm literally made out of fire here." I stopped moving around and fired the stream at my cousin. He created an ice wall that melted when the fire touched it, but protected him as well. I landed and he punched the ground, creating ice spikes that came towards me. When the spikes got close enough, it broke apart and popped up all around me, trapping me in an ice spike prison.

"It matters how you use the ice, dear cousin." I looked around and smirked.

"Cute." I let loose a powerful heatwave, destroying the ice and, unintentionally, messing with some of the machines, but none of us knew at the time. I put my hands together and created a huge fireball. I fired it and it hit Victor, sending him into a wall of buttons and melting his ice armor off.

I started walking towards him, but suddenly a giant rock fist came out of the ground and hit me into a wall. I groaned and got up to see Victor in a rock armor walking towards me.

"Stay down." He aimed his fist at me and rock spikes grew out of his arm. He fired them and I just barely dodged them all. I then fired a huge fire stream at Victor, but all he did was cross his arms in front of him. After a few seconds I stopped the stream. Victor's armor was red and extremely hot, but he was fine.

He stretched. "Hm, toasty." I growl and transform into Fasttrack. I run to him and punch him with my super speed. At first it didn't affect him, but as seconds went by, he started feeling more and more discomfort, and his armor began to crack.

"Agh, enough!" He went for a swing but I moved out of the way. I then transformed into Chromostone and blasted him with an energy beam, blasting him back into a bunch of machines. I charged at him, as he got up, and swung. He dodged it and turned one of his hands into a hammer. He swung and I ducked.

He kept swinging and finally got me on his fourth one. When he hit me, he followed with a spin kick, launching me into some kind of giant tube. I broke it and all the liquid in it spilled on the floor, leaving me wet, in the random tube.

"Ah look what you made me do." A giant, no longer rock, elastic hand grabbed me out of there and held me in the air. "Now there's a mess, but I guess that's ok. There's gonna be an even bigger one in a second." He turned his other hand into a sledgehammer and was about to beat me into hero mush, when suddenly a laser blast hit him in his side.

He dropped me and held his side in pain.

"Agh, who the hell?" We both turned around and saw Aiden pointing a sort of gun at Victor.

"Keep away from him!" I widened my eyes.

"You idiot. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you dumbass, whaddya think?"

"Aiden? Oh this gets better and better."

"Victor no!" I shout, before blasting him with an energy beam. Victor crashed into a machine council and I ran to Aiden, who looked up at me.

"Wow, you are a lot taller in person." I frowned.

"You need to get out of here it's dangerous."

"Actually, it's pretty dangerous out there too." I was confused.

"What?" Aiden couldn't answer me, because I was suddenly backhanded away from him. The same hand grabbed Aiden.

"Whoa wait, ahh!" He was brought over to Victor who grinned.

"Alright, now this is how it's gonna go Kosta. We're all going to go to my father, and he's going to take back the omnitrix, or I can squeeze poor little Aiden here until he pops."

"Hey, who are you calling small you little, aghh!" Victor squeezed Aiden, making him scream. I widened my eye and run in front of them.

"Victor please, stop!" Victor stopped and kept his smirk.

"Well?"

"Victor listen, you don't need to do this, there's still time."

"I don't need to do this? Of course I need to do this! Life has finally given me the chance to get something from my father. If I defeat you, he'll look at me with pride and not disgust."

I widened my eyes _. 'Oh shit.'_ I finally understood what Victor meant all this time. _'Victor's dad, would rather have me as his son, instead of him. That would explain why he hates me so much, and why he wants to kill me.' "_ Victor… I'm so sorry. I had no idea, but you're father doesn't deserve you! You don't need to try and impress a man like him! You're better than that, a-and I should have seen that a long time ago." Victor stared at me in shock for a few seconds before snickering, and the snickering soon turned to laughter.

"Oh Kosta. I guess that sort of talk is expected from a kid who has it all. A loving family, friends. You couldn't possibly understand me." I frowned.

"Are you kidding? My family life isn't exactly great either. I wake up to an empty house every day. I barely get to see my parents, and if I do it's from the occasional video chat. Some nights I wonder if it's not because of work, but it's just the fact that they're happier without me, that's why they don't ever come to visit…" Aiden widened his eyes.

"Kosta." I transformed back and looked Victor right in the eye.

"I know your family issues are one hundred times harder than mine, but it doesn't have to stay like that." Victor looked down.

"It's not that easy. My mother's gone. He's the only family I have." His voice cracked at the end of his last sentence. I smiled.

"I think your forgetting a cousin bro." He looked at me, shocked again.

"Y-you?"

"I know we don't see eye to eye, and I know I've been a dick to you and you've been a prick to me, and let's be honest that'll probably never change… but, if living with your father is as bad as you say it is, I think we can work something out, for your sake. Hell, if you need to, I'll even let you live with me, God knows, we have enough room."

Victor didn't know what to say.

"Wh-yo-i…" I took a step and held out my hand.

"Please Victor, I'm not just the type of hero who punches and kicks. I want to help you." Victor put Aiden down and took one step, bringing out his own hand, and that's when it all went to shit. There was suddenly a huge tremor, knocking us all to the ground.

"What was that?!" I screamed.

"That's probably the gang war going on outside." Aiden answered, and Victor nodded in agreement. I widened my eyes.

"There's a gang war outside?!" More explosions, and more tremors came suddenly. I had to go out there and stop them, when suddenly,

" _Sudden activity outside. Emergency lockdown activated. Please move outside of the barrier outlined by the black line."_ I looked down and saw the said black line, which circled the glass dome and the machine, right in front of me, and guess who was behind it. Metal shutters started coming down from the ceiling.

"Victor Aiden, get over here now!" They obviously didn't need to be told twice. They both got up and started running towards me. Suddenly anther tremor came, knocking a few heavy things into some machinery, causing an explosion, and explosion equaled a lot of things. A fire started and things started to fall, like a pillar that fell in front of Aiden and Victor, forcing them to stop.

The fire was getting worst, as it made its way over to us. Because of the fire and the random stuff in the way, it looked like Aiden and Victor wouldn't be able to escape. Victor saw this and picked up Aiden.

"Whoa dude, same team remember?!"

"I'm gonna throw you over to Kosta. You'll be safe." I heard that and frowned

"You're coming too!" Another explosion from a random machine, made us all stumble and made some debris hit the glass holding some kind of purple liquid, causing cracks to form. Victor saw that and looked at the shutters that were getting closer to the ground. Without a second thought, he threw Aiden at me and I jumped and caught him, knocking us both down.

I got him off me and stood up, just as the shutters hit the ground.

"Victor, use your powers!" He smiled sadly and showed me his wrist. Not a single bubble.

"I used my last one to get the elastic powers." I widened my eyes.

"Th-then I need to use my omnitrix. Stand back I can…"

"No Kosta!" He pointed at the cracked dome. "You need to use your powers to get you and Aiden out of here. This thing's gonna explode any…" Suddenly the dome broke and some of the purple liquid stuff fell on Victor. The rest turned into gas and went through the shutters and towards us. I quickly turned into Lodestar.

Some of the gas got to Aiden, causing him to cough and pass out. I caught him and quickly formed a shield around us both, stopping the rest of the gas from getting to us. The gas went out of the warehouse and towards… the gang war! I face palmed hard.

"Shit I forgot about that." I flew up and broke the ceiling with my shield. I looked at everyone down there and saw that they were coughing and passing out just like Aiden. Before I could think of something, the warehouse exploded. I looked at the explosion with shock.

"Victor, NOOO!" I looked at the wreckage, than back towards the gang members, and for once, I didn't know what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well after I got my head back, I started getting the people out of the gas and over to the entrance of the docks, as Fasttrack. The police were luckily already there. I quickly told them to get gas masks and ambulances because of the gas and went back to the now rubbled warehouse. I got there and saw and started digging.

I didn't have much hope, but he saved Aiden, the least I could do was find his body. Speaking of Aiden, he was still unconscious so I had him stay with the police. I told him he wasn't part of the fight and was just a passerby. They told me they'd keep him in a regular hospital room. After some digging I found something weird sticking out.

I sped to it and dug it out. When I found out what it was I took a stepped back with widened eyes. In front of me was Victor, frozen in stone.

"No." Was all I could say. _'This must have been because of the purple stuff that got on him. The human body isn't made to take all of that power at once.'_ I picked him up and ran back towards the police. The statue must have been made of some pretty tough stuff because it didn't take any damage from the explosion at all.

When I got back to the entrance, the ambulance were already there and paramedics were loading in victims into the vehicles. I ran to McCarthy and put Victor down. McCarthy was confused.

"Is that Omnifarious? What happened to him?"

"His real name is Victor Thawn." Tom tilted his head.

"You're right, I can see it. What happened?" I looked down.

"He sacrificed himself to save me. He only did what he did because he was… confused." I looked at the captain right in the eye.

"Please, help him." McCarthy looked down at me. "

I'll try and get him to the right place. Do you have any idea how he even became Omnifarious?"

"No, but I'm gonna find out." I started to walk away, but the Captain grabbed my arm.

"Alienate, you saved my men today from those missiles, and I heard that yesterday you saved some of them from the Shocker. _Sigh_ , thank you. Maybe you aren't as much of a nuisance as I originally thought. I'll talk to the right people for you. I believe you deserve less bullets flying in your direction." I nodded.

"Thank you." I transformed into Astrodactyl and flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

Charles was working while waiting to hear from his son. He hoped he didn't fail this time. He needed that watch. Suddenly, a part of the glass wall behind him shattered. Kosta flew in and landed in the middle of the room. Charles' door immediately opened and two guards ran at Kosta, who just narrowed his eyes.

One swung, and Kosta just moved his head. He then tripped the guard, and before the guy could land, Kosta wrapped an energy whip around him and threw him at the other guard. The guy crashed into the other guard, knocking them both out. Kosta than walked over to Charles who glared at him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here like that. How dare you…"

"Cut the crap Thawn, we both know you don't deserve better, and two guards, really? You should know you need more to stop this." He pointed to the omnitrix symbol. "After all you made it." Charles stopped and straitened himself.

"So, what do want? I doubt you're here to return that."

"Hardly. I'm just here to tell you that your plan failed, and your son's paying for it." Charles widened his eyes.

"What?"

"Your son is now a complete stone statue because of you, because he wanted to please you. Thanks to you he might never come back. I just wanted you to know that." Kosta was about to leave when Charles stopped him.

"Where are they keeping him?" Kosta stopped.

"What?"

"Tell me where they're keeping him… so I could find him and turn him into rubble with my own two hands you worthless hero, and when I'm done with him, I'll go for you!" Kosta turned into Heatblast and shot a fire stream near Charles face. He then jumped and landed on the desk.

"Shut. The fuck. Up. Jesus Christ, Victor deserved a better father!" Kosta looked away ' _He deserved a better cousin.'_ He looked back at his uncle. "You're not getting near him, and if I find out you're trying to, I'll have to get near you." Kosta said while clenching his fist. Charles narrowed his eyes.

"Intimidating." Kosta got off the desk and turned into Jetray.

"I said what I needed to. For your sake I hope you listened." Kosta turned into Ghostfreak and flew through the window and out into the night. Charles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

' _Once a failure always a failure. Now I need to explain to them how Alienate escaped again, how he beat me again! Sigh, I have no choice. Once I tell them, we'll come up with a way to defeat that thief and everything will go as planned once again.'_ Charles was about to contact someone, but stopped. _'But maybe I don't need to tell all of them, just the one I need.'_ He typed somethings, and a holo-screen came up with a man's silhouette in the middle of it.

"Charles. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a hero problem."

"Don't we all. I do hope you're not talking about the hero with the watch."

"That very one. I know you have the contacts to help me take this one out. I need your help."

"So you come to me to pull you out of the shitter. Heh, I never thought I'd see the day. Very well, it's true I have friends in high places, friends who could probably get the job done, but if I do this for you, I'll need something in return." Charles rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I know how you work. We can worry about payment later, for now just get me the muscle."

"Very well." The holo-screen disappeared and Thawn sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a separatist control ship, galaxies away, a robot general walked the halls, with a storm trooper on his right and left. After walking for a few minutes, he stopped in front of a door. The door slid open automatically and the three walked into what looked like the command room.

The general sat down in a chair in the middle of the room as one of the storm troopers walked up to him.

"Sir, we are receiving a call from our Earth allies."

"Put him on." A silhouette of a man stood in front of the general.

" _Grievous, I'll get right to the point. I need you to recover something for me."_ Grievous tilted his head.

"Why do you need my help?"

" _What we're dealing with is… complicated, besides I want to use something off planet. I'm keeping this deal, off of the organization's record. So can you do it?"_

"You dare ask? I hope you are not starting to doubt the Separatists' power L…" _"Don't worry Grievous I trust you. I'll send you the information and leave the rest to you."_ And with that, the silhouette disappeared.

 **Chapter 3 done. I'm sorry I had to make this a 2 parter, this was just a really long chapter, so yeah…**

 **Anyways, a lot happened here. Kosta went against his first super villain, power gas spread everywhere, Thawn is now involving the Separatist Empire in this little war, and Kosta realizes that he needs some hero training. Check out the next chapter to see what happens next.**

 **(Also I'm sorry I didn't do an AN in chapter two. I was lazy.)**

 **Review**

 **DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord- I actually thought it happened and looked all over this site for it, until I decided to actually ask Trey. Lol**

 **ThatCypherGuy- Mmhh, sweet and sour chicken. *wipes drool* anyways thanks for the compliment.**

 **Young Treezy918- What can I say, I love Spiderman. (Especially after Civil War, something I just saw)**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bang Baby Part 1**_

" _Chloe Hernandez here. We're back again with the latest on the sudden epidemic. We have just received word that the patients that were brought into the hospital, three days after what people are now dubbing as the Big Bang, are starting to mutate._ The video cut from the news anchor to a video of peoples in the hospital going through incredible changes, and not the good kind.

Some were turning into purple goo, while other's body parts turned bigger or smaller. Some people's necks stretched out, while for others it was their arms or legs. There was one kid whose body was complete rock. The video stayed on the patients, as Chloe continued talking.

" _For those who don't know, these victims, or Bang Babies, were in the middle of a gang war in our very own docks, before the event. No one knows how the war started, but we do know that it was the same docks that Omnifarious and Alienate were fighting in. people are blaming Alienate for this disaster, while others blame Omnifarious."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **My POV**

I took out the earplug I used to listen to the news video and Aiden took out the other one that was in his ear. Aiden and I were currently walking to the bus stop for school. While we were walking, my phone got one of those emergency news alerts and since I'm a hero I decided it might be in my best interest to watch it.

Unfortunately it was just a video reminding me of what happened three days ago. I groaned.

"This is all my fault." Aiden punched my shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't blame yourself dude. This is all your uncle's fault. It was his gas."

"Yeah, but I'm the hero. I should have known something was going on outside, I should have been able to stop the gas from breaking out, I should have been able to save everyone, especially Victor." I looked down, and got punched in the shoulder again. "Agh, can you stop that?!"

"Then stop doubting yourself. Heroes mess up sometimes, and you're still new. All that matters is that you pick yourself up and keep doing what you have to save this town." I looked at my best friend and smiled.

"You're right. I can't get caught up in stuff like this. I just, I just need to keep going. Thanks Aiden." He punched me again. "OW!" he snickered.

"Sure, but you wanna know the real crime in all of this, I smelled the stuff too and not a single power."

"What, you wanted that stuff to do something to you? Did you not just see what happened to the other people who smelled it?"

"I'm not asking for all that, just enough for me to get a power, like Victor. Elastic powers, heat vision, fire, water, something. What am I immune?" Aiden was sent to hospital too last night, but they said they couldn't find anything on him like the others. They kept him there for a two more days, but when they still couldn't find anything, they just let him go free.

I see it as lucky, but Aiden may not agree.

"Look, I'd count myself lucky if I were you. They haven't found any one that got out of there scot free. It's either your mutated or you're not. There's no in between. You should be happy you're in the not category." Aiden shrugged.

"I guess you're right." His eyes wandered towards a convenient store. "Oh dude, let me get something real quick."

"Sigh, alright, but hurry. I don't wanna miss the bus." We went in and saw that there were five other people. One was the cashier, two were adults, and the other two were kids our age. Aiden went over to grab whatever he was gonna buy, and I decided to check out the magazines.

As I was reading, I noticed that one of the kids was walking weird and wincing, as if he was in pain. I wondered what was going on, but decided to just shrug and forget about it. After ten minutes Aiden was done, and came over to me. I put the magazine away and looked at him, annoyed.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey, I only took ten minutes."

"Yeah, but we're still gonna be late. You might be fine, but I have Ms. Hawkins, and she lives to lecture. I know I'm gonna get an earful from her." Aiden smirked and put his arm around me.

"Aww, I guess it sucks to be you huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"You won't be saying that when I web you to the side of a skyscraper."

"Hah, you wouldn't do that… would you?" Before I could answer, the kid from before started to groan loudly, and everyone in the shop turned to him. He clutched his head, and groaned louder and louder. Aiden walked up to him slowly. "Uh, dude, you alright?"

The guy suddenly punched a part of the shelves, sending it into the wall. Aiden, immediately stopped and jumped slightly. The store manager, ran over to the kid.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" The boy suddenly turned towards the manager, and the manager gasped. The boy's eyes were now purple slits, and he looked at the manager with a weird sort of hunger. The manager stepped back as the boy grew hair all over his body and grew himeslf.

As he grew, his shirt ripped off, and his jeans turned into shorts. After a few seconds, the boy was now a,

"A Werewolf!" the manager yelled, as he ran towards the exit. The, now werewolf, got on all fours and chased the manager.

"Uh, dude, hero time?!"

"Hero time!" I said, before vaulting over a display case. I turned on m omnitrix and quickly found the alien I wanted. "Time to fight furball, with furball." I slammed down on the omnitrix, and transformed into an alien that was very similar to a werewolf. The alien wore a black, white, and yellow suit with the omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"BlitzWolfer!" I vaulted over the display case again and charged. When I was close enough, I roared, getting its attention, and before it could even growl back, I slammed into it, sending us both into some shelves. The wolf immediately recovered and decked me in the face a few times before pushing me off.

It then pounced, but I leaped out just in time. I saw a speaker out of the corner of my eye and picked it up. I threw it at his face, instantly destroying it. The shop owner cried.

"My items!" I realized what I did and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, sorry dude. I'll take this outside." I faced the bang baby and my snout peeled back. I took a deep breath before letting out a sonic howl. The werewolf covered its ears and screeched. I upped the power, causing the werewolf to get pushed back. I raised it even more, causing everyone to cover their ears, and successfully blew the werewolf out the door. "There, problem settled."

Suddenly the store windows shattered, "And a new one comes up." Aiden whispered. The store owner's left eye twitches. So, before things could get worse, I quickly ran out of there on all fours. When I got outside, the werewolf was up and ready for round two. He picked up a parked car and threw it at me.

I growled and let out a sonic howl, blowing up the car. I then jumped over the wreckage and landed on the werewolf. I relentlessly punched him in the face, trying to knock him out, but he obviously wasn't the "go down easy" type of werewolf. He caught one of my punches and kicked him off of me.

I landed on my feet and looked up to see the werewolf coming for me. I let out another sonic howl, making the werewolf stop and cover its ears. After a few seconds I stopped.

"Oh you don't like that? Well, allow me to exploit that in three, two," I howled again, forcing the monster to cover his ears in pain. The werewolf backed up as I howled, until it was next to a car. Fighting through the pain, it picked up the car, and threw it at me, forcing me to stop and slide under it.

He then came at me full speed and tried to use its claws to slice me. He continued to try to claw me, as I backed up, trying to get far enough to howl him. After a while I had enough. I transformed into XLR8, and ran fast backwards.

"I know your weakness, but I can't actually do it if you keep trying to turn me into sliced meat. So how about I call in the cavalry?" I then transformed into a short, completely white alien, with yellow eyes and mouth. He also had headphones connected to a square thing on his back. Finally he had speakers on his ankles and the omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Echo Echo!"

The wolf howled and pounced again. I jumped over its head and landed behind him. I opened my mouth and let out a sonic wave. The wolf turned around and covered its ears as he was showered with noise waves. As I screamed, created copies of myself that surrounded the bang baby and immediately used their sonic waves on him.

The wolf got on its knees and, soon after passed, out. I sighed and got rid of the clones. The store owner, seeing that it was safe, ran out.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah, call an ambulance and the police." I transformed into Jetstream.

"Y-yeah of course." He looked back at his store and scratched his head. "Damn, this is gonna be a problem. I'll have to close up for a while." I looked at the store and sighed.

"Hey, how about later I come and help out with the mess, since I caused like sixty percent of it." The store owner brightened up.

"Really? Aw, that would help a ton. Thanks!" I smiled.

"No problem." I waved and signaled Aiden to meet me at an ally way before flying off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I met up with Aiden, we took the bus to school. By the time we got there, we were already late, so there was no point rushing anymore. As we walked to our lockers, we talked about the bang baby fight.

"I still can't believe you promised that guy you'd help him with his shop." I groaned.

"It's not that weird, I did wreck the place to begin with, and I know Bigby the wolf won't help."

"But still, I hope you don't clean up every single place you fight in. Remember you have your normal life too. You don't want to overwhelm yourself."

"Of course, I know where to draw the line. Don't worry about it." That when we suddenly heard talking coming from around the corner.

"C'mon Mayta, you can't say you don't want me." We looked around the corner and saw Mayta against the lockers and Francis leaning into her while having a hand on a locker. Mayta cringed.

"Actually I can, easily. I glared at the scene.

"Francis."

"That guy just can't take hint can he?" Aiden asked, as Francis got closer to Mayta. I clenched my fist.

"Maybe I should just tell him then." I started walking towards the two.

"Yeah. Wait what?" Aiden said as he followed me. I don't know if it was because I was still hot headed from the wolf fight, or something, but seeing Mayta getting harassed by that piece of shit… I wasn't gonna just let him do whatever he wanted.

"Hey!' They both turned to see me and Aiden. Francis smirked and got away from Mayta.

"Well Koster, aren't you supposed to be in class."

"Shouldn't you?"

"Well I was, but Mayta here was thinking we should skip and maybe catch a movie." He gave Mayta a look as she leaned back.

"I would rather gag on dog food, in the desert." Francis got close to Mayta again.

"C'mon Mayta."

"Hey." I said, getting between them. "She doesn't want you close to her, so just fuck off!" everyone except me widened their eyes. If I wasn't so hot headed, I'd probably be surprised too, but at that moment, I just wanted him to leave her alone.

Francis got over his shock first, and lifted me up by my shirt collar. He then slammed me into a locker.

"I don't know who the fuck you're talking to, but I know it's not me. You don't talk to me like that! No one, talks to me like that!" He said, while shaking me. Before he could say anything else, steam started coming from, well himself. I widened my eyes.

"Francis, you're steaming." Francis raised an eyebrow, completely lost.

"Wh, wh, a-are you hitting on me?"

"What?! No! I mean, you're actually steaming!" Francis dropped me and looked at himself as thin streams of smoke came from his shoulders and arms. He backed away.

"Francis?" Aiden asked. Francis looked at us with a scared impression before running off. When he was out of our view we looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Mayta asked.

"I-I'm not sure." I answered. I started to think when suddenly Mayta put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and blushed a little.

"Well anyways, thanks for the help back there. You really surprised me Kosta, I never seen you act like that, well unless you're playing a soccer game." I scratched my nose.

"Yeah, well, you know how Mondays can get to people, heh." Mayta raised an eyebrow.

"It's Wednesday." I darted my eyes.

"Right." I shook my head. "But seriously, it was no problem. You shouldn't have to deal with assholes like him." Mayta smiled.

"Thanks Kosta, I guess I can always look for you if I ever need a hero." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off. I just blushed as I stared at her walk away. Aiden waved his hand in front of my face before smiling.

"So, should we get our stuff now or…" I just kept staring, now with a goofy smile on my face. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said before pulling me to our lockers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

Francis ran to the bathroom mirror and looked at himself as he breathed heavily.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Francis said, before slapping himself in the face. "You can't just freak out like that in front of everyone. You can't let them know." He looked closer into the mirror, watching the thin line of steam rise from his body. "I can keep this inside, I'm not like those freaks on the news, I'm tougher, stronger. Just need to, bottle… it.. up!"

After much concentration, the steam went away. Francis smirked, as sweat came down from his forehead. Francis turned around and began to walk to the bathroom door. 'It's gonna take more than some gas to mess up my life!' Francis declared. Little did he know, when he thought that, his pupils, only for a second, turned bright red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kosta's POV**

School came and gone, and Aiden, Mayta, and I were walking down the front steps of the school. I stretched and took in that fresh air and warm sunlight.

"Ugh, finally. If I stayed in that ice cold building a second longer, I would've screamed."

"I unfortunately believe you." Mayta said, laughing a little. I smirked at her, and that's when I heard a kid screaming. We all turned to see Francis picking on a freshman.

"I was wondering where he went. I guess he's never too far from the defenseless." Aiden said with a frown. I squinted my eyes and saw no steam coming from him.

' _Did I just imagine it?'_

"It's weird seeing him back to his old self after running away from you this morning Kosta."

' _That's right, he did run. If nothing weird was going on with him, why would he do that? I don't exactly look intimidating to someone like him.'_

"Kosta!" I snapped back to reality and looked at Mayta.

"What's up?"

"What's up, is the fact that I called your name like four times, and you were just staring into space like a zombie. You ok?" I scoffed nervously.

"Me, I'm perfectly fine. Just… admiring the weather." Mayta raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, like, "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," but before she could, a security guard that walked up to Francis and the freshman, started screaming. Getting our, and half the school's, attention.

"Alright delinquent, that's enough!" He said, as he pulled Francis away from the terrified kid. "You caused enough trouble, now get to the principles."

"The principles? Schools over dumbass, I don't need to go anywhere." The security guard growled as he walked up to Francis.

"As long as you're on school property, you follow school rules and if you can't follow those rules then you'll get the punishment you deserve. Now let's go." He grabbed Francis by the shoulder, making Francis angry.

"Hey, don't fucking touch me." He said, pushing the security guard away. I looked closely, and saw the steam again, but this time it was more visible. The guard obviously didn't notice it and clenched his fist. I on the other hand, backed away silently.

"Alright punk, you want me to start getting forceful?" The guard got Francis in a bear hug, ready to carry him over to the principle. This earned "Ooos" and "oh shits" from the spectators. Francis blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey, let go you piece of shit!" He said as he trashed around the place. Francis' eyes turned red, before he closed them shut. "I said, Let. GO!" Francis suddenly let loose a heat blast, sending the guard flying into a car, and knocking him unconscious. Everyone immediately backed away.

"A bang baby." "I can't believe it, Francis." They all whispered, as they took out their phones to record. Francis, as he took deep breaths looked around at everyone, then at the security guard. He looked at his steamy hands before smiling manically.

"I did that. Hehe hehe, I, did that." He looked around at the spectators who had both a shocked, but terrified expression. His smile grew. "I wanted to hide these powers, but if I use them, people get scared of me, and when they're scared of me…" Francis held out his hand and a fireball appeared. "then I can do whatever I want."

He looked at the unconscious security guard.

"And I know exactly what I'm gonna get away with first." He said while throwing and catching the fire ball. Mayta covered her mouth.

"Oh no." She whispered. "Guys, someone needs to…" She turned to only see Aiden. "Kosta?" She asked, looking around for her friend. He then threw the ball at the guard, but before it could hit him, a diamond wall sprouted up out of the ground, and blocked the attack. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Excuse me sir." Everyone turned to the top of the school, where I stood. I jumped off and landed on the ground. "Fireballs are against school policy."

"Alienate!" Everyone screamed in excitement, while Mayta frowned.

"Alienate." She said with distaste. I bowed a little.

"Thank you thank you, and yes go ahead and put this on Snapchat, Instagram, twitter,… Myspace. People still use that right?" I joked. Francis gulped and backed up.

"Alienate? Ah man, look, I don't want any beef. I'm just giving this asshole what he deserves."

"Sorry to break it to you pal, but you're getting more than just beef, I'm gonna have to give you the whole thanksgiving dinner." Francis raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I sighed.

"I'm taking you to jail." Francis started to panic.

"Over my dead body." He summoned two more fireballs and there them at me. I sidestepped out of the way, dodging both of them. I then transformed into Monkgin, just as Francis threw more fireballs. I spun my staff in front of me, blocking the fire. As the fireballs collided with my staff, the heat hit me like a wave. More fireballs came at me, and I dodged, or blocked them expertly, while making sure no one got hurt.

After a few more fireballs, I disconnected my staff, turning them into pistol nunchucks. I fired my rubber bullets at Francis. I was able to hit him in the shoulder, and the stomach, but the rest of the bullets he dodged. Francis growled.

"Why don't you just, fuck. Off! He fired a stream of fire, at me, and I quickly transformed, this time into a fat white skinned alien with a yellow shell. It also had claws. I went into a ball, and let my shell take the hit. Francis, realizing that this was a waste of time stopped. I stood back up and smirked.

"Cannonbolt. Got anymore tricks?" He looked around before smirking.

"Yup, it's a show stopper." He aimed at a car that was near the students. I widened my eyes.

"No!" He fired at the car, setting it on fire. I acted fast and transformed into Bloxx. I launched towards the car, and surrounded it in a me dome. Frances took this chance to run back into the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

It only took a few seconds for the car to explode, destroying the dome, and sending parts of Kosta everywhere. Some people gasped, others teared up, and a few vomited. Even Mayta looked horrified. Aiden took two steps forward, and stared at the pieces of our hero.

"No. N-no this can't…" Aiden started to tear up. Suddenly, the pieces started to tremble. They then rose out of the ground and spun around each other, creating a small Lego tornado. The blocks started to come together to form Bloxx.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kosta's POV**

I blinked a couple times and tried not to throw up as I looked around. Everyone started to cheer and clap. I looked over to Aiden and Mayta, to see, surprisingly, both of them sighing in relief.

"Alienate, he ran into the school!" One of the students said. I looked at the school for a while, still a little disoriented, before glaring. I transformed into Fasttrack and ran into the school. It didn't take long to find him in the back of the school's hallyway. It looked like he was trying to get to the back entrance.

"Francis!" I yelled. He turned around and widened his eyes. He then threw a fireball at the ceiling, setting off the fire alarm and the sprinklers. The floors got wet, making it really hard to run. Unfortunately, I ran in a small puddle and slipped. I ran off course and slammed into a locker, giving Francis the chance to go out through the back.

I stumbled back up, and transformed back into Monkgin, so I wouldn't slip again. When I got to the exit and opened the door, all I saw was the back of the school, Francis was nowhere in sight. I looked around a little, and when I found nothing, I clenched my fist before turning into XLR8 and running back to the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

"Aiden this is serious, he just disappeared!" Mayta said, obviously annoyed that Aiden wasn't worried about their best friend.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"If he was, then why would he suddenly just leave without telling us, and during a bang baby attack?"

"A bang baby was here?" Aiden and Mayta turned around to see a confused looking Kosta. Mayta frowned.

"Yes there was a bang baby. Where were you?" Kosta shrugged.

"I got a phone call so I went somewhere quite. It's not like this was the first time we've seen Francis act up."

"Well it's the first time we've seen him throw fireballs." Mayta said. Kosta gave her a surprised look.

"Francis was the bang baby? Wow, that's a shitty combo. Like a bee with laser vision. Anyways, I left while he was getting carried, so I didn't see the action."

"Well you missed Alienate. He decided to get extra risky and stupid today." Aiden said. Kosta glared at him.

"He was stupid. He shouldn't have fought a superhuman near civilians." Mayta said. Kosta crossed my arms.

"Well maybe he did it because he had no choice. It's not like Francis would just move to a different spot if he asked nicely." Mayta widened her eyes, surprised by Kosta's sudden outburst. Kosta noticed this and scratched the back of his head "I-I mean I can only guess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

Francis was in an alley way panting hard. This was the first break he's gotten since he fought with Alienate and he really needed it. Once he got his strength back he growled and kicked a trash can.

"Damnit!" He walked deeper into the alley as he thought about the recent fight. "What are the chances of Alienate coming to my school, just when I was about to have some fun and show that shit head who's boss." He continued to smash stuff, when he suddenly heard something.

He stopped and looked around cautiously.

"Who's there?!" he heard something get knocked over. "I'm giving you one chance!" He was about to create a fireball, when something grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Francis slowly opened his eyes to see that what was pinning him was a big water hand. He tried to wiggle free, but the hand only tightened its hold.

"Ag! What the hell?!" The water extended itself and slowly created a girl. She checked Francis out for a minute before frowning.

"Who are you?" She asked, as Francis was still shocked over what happened.

"Uh, names Francis. W-who are you?" "The water woman just stared at Francis until she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Francis frowned.

"I'm just walking. What, you own this ally?" She turned to a pile of garbage in the corner that looked like a makeshift home. At the moment, it was ruined by a trash can that Francis kicked over. Francis saw what she was looking at and widened his eyes.

"Oh." She turned back to Francis.

"You don't seem that afraid of me. You've seen water people before?" She half joked. Francis smirked.

"Why would I be scared? I'm just like you." His eyes glowed red for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"You're a Bang baby, like me." She put him down, shrunk down to a normal height, and created water legs for herself. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Francis decided to ask something.

"So," He looked over the makeshift home. "You live here or something?" She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yes, I live here." She walked back to her "house" as her arms grew. She started to clean up, as Francis walked closer.

"Why?" She stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Francis scratched the back of his neck.

"I mean, why you live… here." She sighed.

"I used to live in an orphanage until two days ago, when I woke up like… this. They freaked out, and called the police. They chased me away, and I've been living here ever since. Friends, family that I've known for years." She threw a garbage can at the wall. "They all left me the second I needed them the most."

Francis put his hands in his pocket and looked down and thought for a second before smirking.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." The water girl scoffed.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" she sized him, looking at his private school uniform. "Judging by the clothes you wear, you're a rich boy, living it up."

"Hey, just this morning I was attacked by Alienate, for defending myself!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Alienate?"

"Yeah, just because I 'looked' threatening, he comes out of nowhere and attacked me, and like I said, I was just defending myself." Francis said, making her believe every word.

"That's sick." She said in disgust.

"That's what I thought. Barely made it out of there alive." She growled before throwing another trash can.

"What gives him the right to do that?! We're people too, and it's his fault we're like this!" Francis shook his head.

"I hear ya. If we wanted, we could take this city by storm. Show all those ass hats on top, including Alienate, whose boss." The water girl thought about it before turning around.

"Why don't we?" Francis put on a fake surprised face.

"What?" She walked up to him.

"Why don't we take this city? What has it done for us, other than shit on us and leave us in the dirt? We should work together and make this city ours." Francis was still pretending to be unsure, so the water girl decided to try some manipulating of her own. She walked up and pulled on his tie and gave a seductive smile.

"Whattya say?" Francis smirked.

' _Got her now.'_ "How can I say no?" the water girl smirked, before letting him go. "Uh, by the way. What's your name?" She turned around.

"Maria, but, I think from now on you can call me, Hydro Tide."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 4 prt 2

_**Bang Baby part 2**_

 **Kosta's POV**

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon and I was flying around as Astrodactyl, trying to find Francis.

"Man, he could be anywhere." I said, annoyed.

"Knowing Francis, he's probably robbing a convenience store or something." Aiden said through the communicator.

"C'mon Aiden, this guy has powers now. No doubt he's aiming higher. Banks, armored trucks, ect." After a minute or two of silence, Aiden cleared his throat.

"This just in, bang baby hitting a convince store. Seems to have, oh look at that, fire abilities." I widened my eyes for a few seconds before giving a stoic expression.

"I guess some people never change. Alright psychic, give me an address."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I landed in front of a 711 and transformed into Big Chill. I phased in through the wall and immediately saw Francis, who now only had the school pants and untucked, rolled up, collared shirt, playing with a fireball, as the cashier quickly put money in a bag. I turned visible and shot an ice shard at the counter. Both the cashier and Francis jumped back in surprise.

"Alienate! Oh thank goodness." The cashier said, backing up. Francis smirked as he grabbed the bag.

"Alright Francis, let the bag go. If you wanna job here, you're gonna have to send in a resume just like the rest of us." Francis scoffed.

"Job? I'm never gonna have to work with these powers." He aimed his hand at him and fired a stream of fire. I just went intangible until he stopped. I then covered my right hand into an ice mace and charged.

"Oh don't be ridicules." I said as I swung, forcing him to duck at the last minute. "They have plenty of chores for you to do in jail." I kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a shelf, and making him drop the bag. "I'll ask them to give you a job that has to do with cooking or something." I walked towards him, and that's when I noticed something was off.

I turned to a water cooler and noticed that it was shaking uncontrollably. After a few seconds, the water burst and launched at me. It hit me and carried me outside before dumping me in the parking lot. The water turned into a mini tornado, before forming a girl who looked my age and who was completely made out of water.

I got up and frowned.

"Didn't realize we had more party guests. I would've brought more ice!" I tried to freeze her with my ice breath, but she was faster. She turned one hand into a sledgehammer and hit me right in the stomach with it, stopping me immediately. She then swatted me aside with it. I landed on my back and slowly got up. "Mind telling me what's going on? I know Francis over there,"

I said, pointing at Francis, who was exiting the store with the bag full of money.

"but I don't know who you are."

"You can call me Hydro Tide."

"And you can stop calling me Francis. I go by my new name, Hotstreak." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not." Hydro Tide stepped forward.

"Alienate, get out of the way."

"What and let you go with all that money? Sorry water squirt, I don't think that store was part of the 'give to the baddies' charity foundation."

"Like we have a choice. How else are we supposed to live? We can't get real jobs, not like, not like this." She said, looking at her hands. "This is the only way for our kind to survive, and you're the one to blame!" I widened my eyes.

"W-wait…"

"You mess up our lives, least you can do is let us have some fun." Hotstreak said. Before I could answer, Hydro Tide shot a stream of water at me, hitting me right in the chest, and sending me flying. She then launched herself towards me and reformed behind me before shooting another stream of water, hitting me in the back, and sending me forward.

Hotstreak smirked before shooting two fireballs at me, sending me into a car. Finally he threw one fireball at the vehicle, blowing it up, then there was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly woke up, still weak after the explosion, and immediately noticed that I was laying down on something, a lot softer than the ground. I sat up and noticed I was on a stretcher, still in front of the store. I looked around and saw firefighters and police surrounding the area. I panicked for a second, thinking I was in my human form, only to see that I was in my Monkgin form.

I guess I freaked out and accidently turned into him.

"You sure took a hit." I turned around and saw Commissioner McCarthy walking towards me. "Honestly, I'm surprised you survived." I moved my body, only getting some aches as a response.

"My forms can handle a little explosion." I looked around. "I'm guessing you didn't catch them." Tom shook his head.

"Left before we got here. Bang Baby?"

"Babies. One was a water metahuman and the other fire." Tom sighed.

"I can't believe we let another one leave the docks. I guess you can blame us for not finding them all last night."

"Heh, why would I blame you when this is all my fault? If I was more careful, Bang babies wouldn't even be a thing." My voice cracked at the last sentence, out of emotion. The commissioner looked at me for a few seconds before closing his eyes and leaning on the ambulance behind me.

"You know, I agree." I widened my eyes for a few seconds before looking down. "You made a mistake." He continued. "A mistake that might hurt some people, but… what hero hasn't." I looked at him confused.

"I already told you the mistakes I've made. Maybe if I was keeping a better eye out, these guys wouldn't be running around, maybe if I had more men, you could have had more back up. Maybe, maybe, maybe." He looked right at me, and for once, I actually saw emotion in his eyes, something I've never really seen when he was talking to Alienate.

"If we keep looking at the maybes, how are we going to fix the problems we've made? Instead of worrying about the past, we need to focus on the present. The past is over, there's no point trying to chase it. Instead, we need to focus on how to fix it. How can we outright this wrong, fix those lives we've hurt? That's the questions we should be asking, not what if?"

"But how can I let them see that there's a future. They think everything's over for them, that this is the only way to live, and I… kind of understand what they're saying. McCarthy, one of them is completely made out of water!" Tom thought about it for a second, before turning to watch his men work.

"Alienate, when I first saw you, I only saw someone looking for the thrill of being a hero, now I see a man that truly cares for the citizens of this city, and you showed me that by your words and actions. You can convince people to wake up and take the cloth off of their eyes, I know with these guys, there's no difference."

I looked at the others working too and thought about it. After a few seconds, we both heard someone calling for the commissioner from his radio.

" _Commissioner, we're getting a report that two metahumans, just stole a sports car from a dealership!"_

"Alright, tail them. I'll have backup come to you…" A sudden gust of wind, almost blew Commissioner McCarthy away. When Tom looked back at where I was, he saw nothing. ",soon." He finished before smirking.

I looked ahead of me, as Astrodactyl, with determination. "I can't change the past, but I can help protect the present! I'll make sure no one else gets hurt because of my mistake." I set my jetpack to full power and launched forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned on my communicator as I got closer to my destination.

"Hey Aiden."

"I hope you know that you're an asshole." I smirked.

"What, were you worried?"

"What? No. I just watched my friend explode for the second time today!"

"To be fair, I didn't explode the second time, I was just in an explosion." I could have sworn Aiden face palmed.

"Well, if you can handle it without exploding, or getting caught in an explosion, Hotstreak and Hydro Tide are heading north from the dealership."

"Got it, should be there in a few minutes." And sure enough, I was. I saw Hotstreak driving a black sports car with flames painted on it. Hydro Tide was sitting on the passenger side, leaning out the side and looking bored.

Hotstreak, however, was enjoying himself. "Ah, this is it. We got cash, we got a new car, and we got rid of supergeek." Hydro rolled her eyes.

"Only one of those three things actually matter." Francis raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Hydro groaned and faced her partner.

"I mean seriously. Convenient stores, sports car, how is this getting us to the top? How is this fucking over assholes?" Francis thought about it.

"Well, we fucked up the person who wanted this car, and 711 lost five hundred dollars. Win, win." Hydro face palmed.

"Oh yeah, we're on the top of the fucking world." She said sarcastically. I sped up a little and landed in front of the card and turned into Fourarms. I easily stopped the car and lifted it up into the air. The two metahumans weren't wearing seatbelts, so I shook them out of the car, sending flying a little.

I gently put the car down.

"Alright you two, joyrides over."

"Oh c'mon!" Hotstreak yelled while throwing his arms up. Hydro Tide pinched the bridge of her nose. "Seriously? So we robbed a convenient store, for no reason, stole a car for no reason, and failed to kill the hero." She looked at Hotstreak.

"Its official, you're useless."

"Me?!" She sighed.

"Just shut up and get in the car. I'll hold him off while you escape. I'll join you when I'm done." Hotstreak nodded.

"Great plan." Hydro rolled her eyes.

"Just, go." Hydro launched a water stream at me, forcing me to dive out of the way. I leaped towards the two, making them both widen their eyes. Francis dived out of the way, right before I crashed down on the spot both bang babies were standing. Hydro's water form was instantly destroyed, and the water landed all around me.

I turned towards Hotstreak, who just got in the car. I took one step, and that's when the water started moving. It started to surround me and quickly trapped me inside of a water bubble. I tried punching my way out, but the water was as strong as obsidian. I was losing air, and Hotstreak was driving off, I needed to get out of here.

I hit my omnitrix symbol, and transformed into Echo Echo. I then closed my eyes and let out a sonic wave, causing the water bubble to burst, sending the water all over the street. I landed on my feet, and slowly got by breath back. The water on the ground came together and formed a giant fist.

The fist positioned itself above me, creating a shadow below me. I widened my eyes and rolled out of the way, just before the fist slammed itself into the street. I turned around and faced the water fist, just as it transformed back to Hydro.

"Hydro, listen to me!" Hydro rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" She shot a stream of water at me, and I quickly jumped to the side.

"I know you think there's no way out, but there is, I can help you. If you come with me, I'm sure the police will take you to people who can learn how to cure you. If you just calm down and…" Hydro started to laugh, cutting me off.

"What, you actually think I want to go back?" I looked at her, a little dumbfounded.

"W-what?"

"What good would it do me to go back to a world filled with liars, and manipulators?"

"But you said you were trapped, that because of how you are you'll never get to have a normal life. Now I'm giving you a way out and you're saying you don't want it?"

"Oh, open your eyes!" She extended her arms and turned her hands into sledgehammers. She swung at me, and I jumped back.

"I only said that so I could get Francis to shut up and join me. I love my powers. It's thanks to them that I'm now able to see humans for what they truly are. Why would I want to go back and be forced to look at their fake smiling faces?" I raised my eyebrow.

"So you're gonna take down the liars and deceivers by… lying and deceiving? Sound kinda hypocritical if you ask me." Hydro growled.

"Shut up!" She turned her hammers into axes and tried to cut me up. I dodged a few before turning into Jetray and flying away from the axes. I then turned into Feedback and landed on the power lines. I fired electric bolts at her, but it only seemed to move her around slightly.

" _No dude, don't do that!"_ Aiden yelled in my ear.

"What, why not?"! Hydro Tide grabbed me and slammed me into the street. I raised my head to see electricity surrounding her.

" _The electricity won't hurt her, it'd only give her a power boost_." She sent water pellets at me. I dodged some of them, but there were a couple that hit me. As they hit me, I could feel the electricity in them. They didn't hurt of course because I was Feedback, but I could see what Aiden was talking about.

' _This is pointless. I can't hurt her, and the only thing that I could think of is freezing her, but she's faster than Big Chill. There's no way for me to hold her down long enough to trap her in ice.'_ I looked at my omnitrix symbol. "I need something that could defeat her. There has to be something in this watch that can do it!"

I was suddenly swatted into the side of a building. I got to my knees and saw that Hydro got rid of her legs and now hat a huge water tail. She came towards me with a crazy smile.

"If you're done talking to yourself, I'll just go ahead and finish this." I took a deep breath and slammed the omnitrix, hoping for a new hero that could help me. When the flash went away, I was now a blue alien that was had long arms and big hands. He also had three spikes on his back and sharp teeth.

Finally he was wearing a black and white suit with the omnitrix on his hand.

"Alright." I said as mist escaped my mouth. "What can you do?" Hydro fired another water stream and I instantly leaped out of the way, going a lot faster than normal. In fact I was too fast, because next thing I knew, I was heading towards a building. I quickly flipped and landed on the side of the building, feet first.

To my surprise I was actually able to stick on the wall.

"Alright, I can stick to stuff and I have amazing agility, but how is this going to help…" I wasn't able to finish because a fist was heading my way. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and an ice beam shot out of it, instantly freezing Hydro Tide's hand. I widened my eyes before grinning. "And now I know how."

I jumped off the side of the building and landed in front of Hydro.

"Alright Hydro, I tried to talk civil, now I'm gonna do what I do best." She launched her other fist at me, making me jump in the air. I quickly fired another ice beam at her arm, freezing it along with her fist. I landed behind her, just as a fist was shot out of her back. I froze that one, and this time kept going until she was completely frozen.

I looked at three hand Sally and smirked.

"My best piece yet, if do say so myself." A police car pulled up and officer's rushed over to the bang baby. One came to me.

"Alienate, we got another team chasing the other one. We're slowing him down, but it won't be for long."

"Alright. Don't bother giving me an address, I got my own personal GPS." I said, referring to Aiden. I transformed into Big Chill and flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took a few minutes to find Hotstreak, and he was not alone. Behind him were five police cars and even the Commissioner's car. I dived bomb towards the street, and when I was close enough, I turned into Fasttrack. I ran after the car, and in seconds, I was already next to it. I turned around and ran backwards.

"Francis, pullover. I doubt you even have your license yet."

"Fuck off super hero! This is my city now!" I rolled my eyes. Hotstreak made a hard right, trying to run me off the road. I jumped and landed on the car.

"Fine, if you won't stop, the least I can do is make this more interesting." I transformed into Diamondhead and created a diamond ramp in front of us. Hotstreak screamed and I held on, as we went up the ramp. We went up pretty high, and I have to give the guy props, we landed upright, but we were skidding all over the place. Hotstreak, as he was trying to get control of the car, threw a fireball at me, knocking me off.

I hit a pole and looked up to see that the car hit a tree, and Francis going into the city park. I turned into Big Chill before going after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV**

Francis was running as fast as he could. He didn't really know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to fuck off before Alienate could catch up.

"Just keep running. All I have to do is get out of the park, he can't follow me forever."

"I don't need to." Alienate phased out of the ground in front of Hotstreak, causing the latter to jump back with a scream.

"Ahh!"

"Sup." Alienate created two ice maces that covered his hands. He swung at Hotstreak, who dodged the attacks, with difficulty. He backed into a tree, just as Alienate swung again and Hotstreak dove out of the way at the also minute, making Alienate punch the tree and get his mace stuck in the trunk.

Hotstreak saw Alienate and smirked before firing a big fireball, hitting Alienate right in the chest, sending him flying. Alienate hit the ground back first. He opened his eyes and saw Francis who was in the air with his fist cocked back. Alienate phased through the ground, making Francis hit the ground hard, destroying some ground.

Alienate immediately phased back out, and transformed into Eyeguy. He fired an eye beam, hitting Hotstreak in the chest, and sending him into some trees and into a clearing. He landed hard on the ground, and slowly got up. I walked into the clearing.

"Hotstreak, it's obvious you're gonna lose. Let's just call it a day. I can help you if you'd let me."

"You all think that you can take me down, no problem, but I'm smarter than you think. I was able to trick Hydro into helping me out. She thinks I'm doing this for some dumb revolution, but honestly, I could care less about that. I have these powers now, and the only thing I'm gonna worry about is myself."

"Wait, you… manipulated her?" Alienate asked.

"Yeah, why?" The hero sighed

"Nothing, just realizing how fucking ridicules this is." He said with a face palm. Hotstreak took this chance and blasted Alienate with a fire blast, forcing him to skid back. Alienate recovered and transformed into Diamondhead. He created a sideways ramp, positioned towards Hotstreak, and turned into Cannonbolt.

Alienate went into ball form and shot for the ramp. He rode it expertly, before launching off and going for Hotstreak who fired a strong fire beam at the ball. The beam held the ball back in midair. Alienate used all his strength to push forward, pushing him a little closer to Hotstreak, but it was clear that he'd never be able to reach him.

So instead, he hit the symbol on his stomach and turned into Heatblast. With a roar, he let lose a huge fire bomb, sending Hotstreak flying back, with scorched clothes, and damaging some nearby trees. Kosta used his flamethrower ability to fly backwards, away from the post blast zone, which was scorched.

Hotstreak stood up, with an absolutely pissed off face. Alienate glared before turning into Chromostone.

"Last chance Francis." He aimed both his hands at the fire user. Francis just smirked before aiming at Alienate with his two hands. They both fired a beam of their respective ability. The two beam collided, causing the wind to pick up, and forcing the two back a little. The two were giving it their all, both trying to win the beam reverse tug of war.

After what seemed like forever for the two super powered individuals, the two beams exploded. Not a big explosion, but enough to push the two back. Kosta had to use all his strength to stay in his alien form, but he could feel himself slipping.

' _Can't drag this out anymore, but how can I beat him?'_ He looked around, trying to find anything, when he suddenly looked down. He thought for a moment, before taking a breath. _'Sure, why not. I hope this works.'_ Hotstreak suddenly started to talk, surprising the hero.

"Give it up hero. Face it, you're all out of tricks, and I'm still here." He shook his head, as he wobbly got up. "You can't take me down, I know everything you've got." Alienate looked at him for a few seconds before smirking. He stood up and shook his own head.

"If you're saying that than you obviously haven't been paying attention. I **always** have something new up my sleeve." Kosta hit his omnitrix symbol and transformed into a white hedgehog. He wore shoes, gloves with a green symbol on each of them, and ankle and wrist braces. "Silver the Hedgehog!" Kosta announced.

This was honestly one of his favorites, and it showed in his smile. Hotstreak was confused.

"Alright, what are you gonna do with an albino rat?" Kosta's smile turned into a glare.

"You know Hotstreak, you focus too much on the things you **can** see." Alienate's hands began to glow as the earth rumbled. Kosta lifted his hands to the sky, causing a giant sewer pipe to come erupting from the ground. "When you should be thinking about the things you can't."

Before Hotstreak could ask why, sewer water launched out of the pipe and landed on Hotstreak. The large amount of water instantly made Francis too weak to stand, and the smell wasn't helping either. Hotstreak landed face first on the ground, knocked out, meanwhile Kosta sighed and accidently took a whiff of sewer water.

"Ugh, alright, maybe I went too far with the sewer water. That shit is disgusting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kosta's POV**

So afterwards, the police came and took care of Francis. Unfortunately, the police officers that were supposed to look after Hydro Tide, were suddenly knocked out. When they came to, Hydro Tide was gone. So it looks like it was a half victory. I, being too tired to look for Hydro, went back to the base.

I was currently sitting down, doing homework, while Aiden, who finished it an hour ago, was on the computer. The base was really starting to look like home. We had a couch, pool table, Xbox One, and a plasma TV in there now. We also had a kitchen part of the room. With the essentials. Fridge, microwave, ect.

There was even a workshop area for Aiden, where he could mess around with stuff. Finally there was a desk with four monitors, Aiden's computer, which was slowly turning into a super computer. Anyways, it was quit in the base. I was trying to focus on the last ten problems, but my mind kept wandering.

Aiden noticed, and stopped typing.

"You alright?" He asked, getting my attention.

"Huh, oh yeah. I was just, _sigh_ , I was just thinking about the bang babies. I had to fight three in one day, there's no doubt more out there. I'm just thinking about the fights that are coming up, nothing to worry about." Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, as long as you know it wasn't your fault." I looked at Aiden again and remembered what Mayta's dad told me. I smirked.

"No Aiden, it was my fault."

"Dude…"

"I can't pretend it wasn't man. I'll take responsibility for what happened, but I won't beat myself up over it. That won't fix the problem. I need to protect the citizens from the ones that want to use their powers for evil, and help those that just want a normal life again. That's what I owe them and this city."

Aiden didn't know what to say for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day. Kosta's actually growing up." I rolled my eyes and smirked as I threw a pencil at him.

"Shut up." I then remembered something, something I promised to do. I got up and put on my jacket.

"Where you going?" Aiden asked.

"I gotta go help that store owner whose shop got ruined. I did promise." Aiden looked at my homework on the desk, as I walked out of the room.

"What about your work?"

"You don't mind doing the last ten right? Thanks!" and I left without another word. Aiden shrugged.

"Sure if you don't mind getting them wrong.

 **A quick announcement. For those that don't read my Null War story (which you should), I have a schedule so you know it what order my stories are gonna be coming in.**

 **Alienate**

 **Alienate**

 **Code 10**

 **Code 10**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Avatar Phantom**

 **Avatar Phantom**

 **Null Wars**

 **Null Wars**

 **The question mark is a new story that hasn't come out yet, but look out for it. Especially the Marvel/Steven Universe fans. By the way, I just wanted to let you guys know that when I say, for example, Alienate, Alienate, I mean two episodes of Alienate, not part 1 and 2 of an episode, so there is going to be one more episode of Alienate before Code 10. The only reason I do the part's because I feel like if I put both together it'd be too much.**

 **That's it**

 **Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 5

_Hunting grounds_

In a completely different galaxy, General Grievous was sitting in his chair overlooking the Stormtroopers, who were working on keeping his ship, the Malevolence, working. A black haired woman walked in. She wore a black and white suit, black for her arms, and legs, and white for her chest and stomach.

The white also streaked on her biceps, thighs, and the tip of her shoes. She also wore a scarf and a mask that covered her mouth and nose. Her nails were red, just like her scarf and mask, and her eyes were ghostly grey. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear,

"The hunters are ready for you sir." Grievous nodded.

"Patch them through." He ordered in his gravelly voice. Three screens appeared in front of Grievous. One was a big bulky guy, who kept his head hidden by a metal helmet with nothing but an upside-down green triangle. He also wore a gray suit with a utility belt that held grenades, a gun, and a sword.

Another one wore a purple and black suit, with a metal chest plate and black and purple helmet. It had two swords strapped to his back, and a utility belt. Finally there was a crab based alien wearing orange armor. Grievous held his head high as he inspected the three bounty hunters.

"You three are known to be some of the best hunters in six galaxies. Normally you would be working separately, but this job, I feel, will need, not just all three of you, but some of the separatist's soldiers as well. Tetrax, SixSix, Kraab, you will get more information on the trip over, to Earth.

Just know that you have been employed by the Separatist, and we do not accept failure. Succeed, and you will be rewarded handsomely, but fail…" With that, Grievous ended the transmission. He turned to the woman. "Swiff knife, follow them, but do it discreetly. Make sure they complete the mission, and if they don't, finish it yourself." Swiff bowed.

"Of course general." And with that, she left for her ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Bellwood, past the mountains, in the abandoned city of Old Bellwood, a town that was ravaged and destroyed by gang violence, Kosta and Aiden were training to better themselves for whatever fight was coming up.

Kosta POV

I was doing my last lap around the old city park, breathing a little heavily and sweating. At the moment I was wearing a sleeves shirt, and basketball shorts. After a few more minutes, I finally made to the decided finish line, where Aiden was waiting, drinking a bottle of water, and sitting under a dead tree.

I stopped jogging and walked over to him. As I did, I looked around. Old Bellwood was a pretty shitty place to be in. The buildings looked like they could crumble any minute now. No one was around, so it was really quite, the whole place just looked like a post warzone. The place was great for secret hero training thou.

The place was too far for anyone to want to go to, that is unless you have an alien watch that can turn you into some kind of flying creature thing, and lucky enough I had plenty to choose from. Anyway, I finally got to Aiden and kicked his foot lightly.

"I can't believe you stopped after four laps." I said. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, this park is huge. I have no idea how you did three more laps." I shrugged.

"I guess I just have more stamina. Must be all of the fights I've been in." He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. When you fight you don't fight as you, you fight as some alien. I don't see how that can give you strength." I shrugged again.

"I don't know. When I use my aliens I lose strength, even when I turn back, maybe it works the other way too." Aiden didn't seem convinced but he nodded.

"Maybe. All I know is, I need a break, for like, a year." Kosta laid down on his back and took a deep breath.

"Ahh, that I can agree on." I closed his eyes. Aiden took another sip of water before looking at me.

"So, the Homecoming dance is coming up." You gonna ask Mayta?" I blushed a little.

"Wh-what are you talking about? We still have another month. I'm not thinking about that kind of stuff now." Aiden smirked.

"Yeah, but I saw some posters the other day. You had to think about it, even a little." He said, enjoying watching me off my guard. I sighed.

"Yeah, I've thought about it a little. If I ask her, it'll be the first dance that I go with her. I don't even know if she wants to go with me. She could want to go with someone else." I looked straight at the clear skies, lost in thought. Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you're thinking way too much into this. I get you really care about her, but your wasting your time thinking about all this stuff. Just ask her, and whatever happens, happens. Has to be better than just doing nothing." I looked at him, then back at the sky.

"Maybe." There was silence for a while before I asked,

"What about you, found anyone yet?"

"Heh, no not yet, I'm still looking." I smirked.

"I heard Kylee Moreno wants you to ask her out." Aiden widened his eyes.

"What, really?" He covered his face with his hands. "Aghh, you gotta be kidding. She's so…"

"Annoying, bossy, a bit crazy?"

"All of the above." Aiden answered with his head down comically.

"Hah, I'm sure you two would have a great time, and hey, if you're lucky she won't try to drown you in the punch." Adrien groaned while I laughed a little.

"Can we go? I'm in the mood for a nice shower and some Xbox. Maybe not in that order."

"We've been here for three hours," I said, getting tired just from saying that. "maybe we should head back. I'll come back later today for some alien training." Aiden nodded. Of course that's not how it went. I picked up my backpack, something I brought with me to hold drinks and stuff, and was about to transform into Astrodactyl, when suddenly a portal appeared in the sky.

It only took seconds for a ship to come out of it. Aiden and I widened are eyes.

"I don't think that's a regular UNSC ship." Aiden said.

"What gave you that idea? Was it the fact that it didn't have its usual giant ass logo on the side, or the fact that seems to want to land **here**?"

"Alright relax, I'm just saying." The ship opened up, and six mini ships **(that were Revell Star Wars Republic Gunship)** came out and they flew around the broken city, flying low. One was getting closer to us, so I quickly activated the omnitrix and transformed into XLR8. I took Aiden and ran inside of a building.

The ship flew past us and we both sighed in relief. I looked out the window towards the big ship **(** **Aurore-class freighter** **),** which spewed out two giant robots. **(Octuptarra magna tri-droid)** They landed on the ground and looked around. Finally, a big part of the top of the ship opened up, and anantenna rose out of the ship.

In three different parts of the city, a gunship landed, and soldiers quickly set up a big generator looking machine. It glowed green before shooting upwards towards the antenna. All three generators shot at the antenna, and when they all hit it, it glowed green and let out a beam that shot upwards. When it was high enough, it separated, covering the whole city in a green shield. Aiden and I looked at the shield in shock.

"We're trapped in." Aiden said in awe. I gulped.

"You think they're here for me?"

"That wouldn't make sense. How did they know you were here? Who are they?!" I looked at the ships.

"I'm not sure," I looked at my watch. ", but I bet I know what they're after." Suddenly a siren went off in the direction of the city's center. We both covered our ears until the noise stopped. When it did, the two Octuptarras were standing next to each other and looking upwards. Blue beams came out of their eyes and a huge hologram of some robot guy appeared.

The robot guy cleared his throat.

"Attention Omnitrix bearer, I am General Grievous. High General of the Separatist Empire." Aiden looked at me and I shrugged. "You possess a device that is pass your level of understanding. If you return it now, you will suffer minimal consequences, but fail to follow this order and I will release my forces to capture the omnitrix myself.

You will return it to the location of my Octuptarras in thirty minutes. Any actions against my forces will indicate you plan on defying this order." And with that, the general was gone.

"Alright, well if we had any doubt about why they're here…"

"We need to take out that force field and kick these guys' asses. Not necessarily in that order." I said.

"Easier said than done. Where do we even start?" Before I could answer, we heard something land on the building we were on. I looked at him and held my finger up to my mouth.

"I'm gonna check it out. You hide." I whispered.

"But I could…" Before he could answer, I transformed into Fasttrack and ran to the stairs. When I finally got there, I heard footsteps heading down. I narrowed my eyes and ran up the stairs to them. When I got high enough, I could see the small squad of soldier's wearing white armor. There were about thirteen soldiers, each holding high-tech guns, and some wearing gauntlets on one arm.

"Alright, time to make an intervention." I ran towards one of them and slammed him through a door, into an apartment. I slid inside and turned around. "Hey guys. Visiting?"

"The omnitrix! Take him down!" The soldiers fired bullet lasers at me, and I dodged them with my speed. After a few bullets, I ran behind a column. The soldiers walked inside of the room and continued to fire at the column, and with each bullet, the column crumbled closer and closer to dust.

I transformed into Feedback and rolled out of cover. I shot some bolts of electricity, hitting three soldiers. The soldiers hit the floor, while the others continued firing as if nothing happened. I ran up to them, while dodging the bullets, and transformed halfway, turning into a big rooster alien with arms and legs.

It had a Mohawk, a yellow mask, chest armor, and yellow wrist and ankle gauntlets. Finally, on the back of his arms was a black blade.

"Kickin Hawk, baawwk!" I ran up to one and jump spun kicked him in the head. When I did, its head came clean off. I backed away, and almost threw up, but that's when I saw wires and sparks coming from its necks. "They're robots." I muttered. A soldier activated his gauntlet and a big electric baton came out.

He hit me in the side, sending me flying a little. I landed on my feet and growled.

"Now that I know you guys are tin cans, the kid gloves come off. Caww!"The troopers continued to fire at me and I continued to dodge. When I was close to one, I kneed it in the stomach, grabbed it by the head, and threw it at another one. Another one fired at me, and I blocked it with my wrist bands before running towards it and slicing it in the chest with my blade.

I transformed into Swampfire. They fired at me, but the bullets had no effect. I enlarged my fists and swung. I hit two of them, knocking them hard into the wall. Another soldier with a baton hit him in the back, sending me to the ground. He raised his weapon, ready to do it again, when a backpack suddenly hit him in the head.

The soldier turned around and saw Aiden. I groaned.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" The trooper ran for Aiden and I transformed. The soldier raised his weapon, but before he could hit Aiden, vines rapped around him. He looked back and saw Wildvine pulling him back. "Hey, leaving your friends like that for mine. Pretty inconsiderate."

I pulled him back and launched him into another one, destroying them both. Four left. The first one I threw started getting up, along with the one I threw the soldier at. The second one fired at me, along with the other three, but just like Swampfire, they had no effect, but I couldn't stay like this forever.

I transformed into Monkgin, and blocked the bullets with my staff. After a few bullets, I turned my staff into nunchuck pistols and fired at the three soldiers, while blocking their bullets at the same time. I took the three soldiers down and charged that last one. When I was close enough, he swung at me, but I slid under the attack, got up and turned my weapon back into a staff.

I swung at the robot, but he blocked it with his baton at the last minute. He did stumble back a little, giving me the opportunity to thrust my staff into his stomach, spin the weapon, hit him across the helmet, and finally turn my staff back into pistols and fire at it pointblank in the face. I turned back to me and walked over to Aiden who was looking at one of the soldiers with a gauntlet.

"Thanks for hiding." Aiden smirked.

"You honestly should have seen that coming." I bent down next to him and looked at the soldier.

"So this is what we're dealing with?"

"This and the two giant robots. Plus they're might be different versions of these things." I nodded.

"Yeah. You think my uncle had anything to do with this?"

"Well seeing as how he made the thing their after, yeah. I heard Thorn industries have been doing foreign dealings, but I didn't know it'd be, this foreign."

"Well, we need to end this as soon as possible. They might get tired of this and go straight for Bellwood." I got up.

"Like I said, easier said than done." Aiden said, taking the gauntlet off of the soldier and putting it on himself. I would have objected, but I guess it'd do better in his hands, or on his arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _No one's POV_

The three bounty hunters stood in the middle, waiting for something to happen, when suddenly a signal went off on Tetrax's tracking device. He pulled up a holoscreen in front of him, and saw a whole squad of Stormtroopers disappear.

"Squad 4 was just taken out." Tetrax announced. SixSix spoke in his native tongue, and Kraab nodded.

"It seems these humans are dumber than we thought. We come at them with an army, and they still misbehave. Fine by us thou, this means we get payed more."

"But only if we keep him alive." Tetrax reminded, making Kraab roll his eyes.

"Of course, like I need to be reminded."

"I'm just making sure." If Kraab could he'd smirk.

"I suppose I understand why you're so jumpy. After all, you need this bonus more than anyone. Am I right?" Tetrax just clenched his fist and looked away. Kraab began to laugh. "HAHAHA! I guess I got it right on the nose. Well than, happy hunting." Kraab laughed as he turned his legs into a drill and drilled down.

Sixsix just activated his jetpack and flew off to his sector. Tetrax turned to the hole Kraab made and sighed before taking out his hover board. He got on it and road off to his sector.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kosta's POV_

Aiden and I were in an ally way, looking around for any soldiers. We were able to leave the building and started making our way to the middle of the city. So far we've come across small teams, and had little problem taking care of them. Aiden pointed in front of us.

"That's city hall right there." Aiden pointed to a big littered area. The area had a few benches, dead tree, shit just thrown everywhere, and the actual city hall, which looked old and torn. There was even a hole in the side of the building's ceiling. Coming out of the hole was a green beam.

"Whatever that beam of light is, we need to check it out. It's linked to the shield somehow." I said. Guards were patrolling nearly everywhere, and there was no doubt more inside.

"Well to get in is easy. Phase us through with Ghost Freak." Aiden said.

"Yeah, but they'll be guards in there. No doubt the ones out here will go check out what all the noise is." Aiden thought about it, before coming up with an idea.

"I got it." He said smirking. "If this works, you'll get a little bit of extra time to take down that generator." I nodded.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _No one's POV_

The reception area of the building was big, and quite. The only things there were a few chairs, the reception's desk, and about five guards. The room, coming from the door, had the desk right in front of you, followed by a big double door in the back, and a stairwell on either side of the reception area.

There was a waiting corner with a few chairs and a broken glass table on your right, and a few doors leading to different places on your left. There was a stormtrooper looking through the reception desk's draws, while the rest walked around, guns ready. Suddenly, Kosta, as Bigchill phased through the floor with Aiden on his back.

He went tangible, and blew a beam of cold on someone, freezing him. Aiden jumped off, and activated his gauntlet. He started swinging, keeping the storm troopers at a safe distance.

"You probably want to hurry." Kosta nodded and blew another ice beam, this time at the door. He then turned into Arctiguana and shot an even stronger ice beam at the ice wall, strengthening it. The storm troopers, having enough, ran at Aiden. One aimed at the boy, but before he could fire, an ice wall formed in front of Aiden, protecting him.

Kosta got in front of Aiden and turned into Count Dracule. The three Stormtroopers in front of Kosta fired, and Kosta used his sword to block them all. After a few seconds of blocking, he launched at the troopers. He went close to one, and sliced his hand off, making him drop his gun. He then spun and slashed the soldier's chest, causing sparks to come out of it.

The robot fell, and Kosta went for the other two. The guard behind the reception's desk grabbed his gun and aimed at Kosta, not noticing Aiden, who was crouched on the other side of the desk, his baton activated. The Stormtrooper finally had a clear shot, but before he could pull the trigger, Aiden jumped out of his cover and hit the soldier across the face with the baton.

The trooper stumbled backwards, and Aiden jumped onto the desk. He landed, crouching, and raised his baton. He jumped and tried to smash the baton on the trooper's head, but the soldier got out of the way, making Aiden hit the ground instead. The trooper raised his gun and aimed it at Aiden, who quickly turned to the soldier.

Aiden quickly dethatched the baton off of his arm and launched it at the soldier, hitting him right through the chest. Aiden widened his eyes.

"Those things are good." He said going over to pick up his weapon. Meanwhile, Kosta was blocking bullets coming from the last two soldiers. Kosta jumped in the air and threw his sword at one soldier. The sword spun as it went towards the trooper. The sword chopped the trooper's head off, and embedded itself in the ground.

Kosta landed and launched at he last Stormtrooper. He punched it in the gut, uppercut him in the chin, making it drop its weapon. Kosta caught it before it dropped, hit the trooper with the butt of its own gun, and then shot it in the chest. Kosta threw the gun behind him.

"A bit overkill, but…" Kosta shrugged. He grabbed his sword and put it back in his scabbard. Aiden, with his baton back on his wrist, walked up to Kosta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kosta POV_

I looked over to Aiden.

"Alright, now I can finish redecorating." I turned into Wildvine, and wrapped vines around the ice blocking the door. I turned into Diamondhead and created a diamond wall behind the ice wall. "That should hold em."

"Isn't that a bit, much." Aiden asked, scratching his head. I shrugged.

"As long as it keeps those guys out of here, I don't care. Now, c'mon. We need to get to that light." We ran to the double doors, which I destroyed with a giant diamond fist. The doors led to a hallway. We ran down it, and dealt with some soldiers on the way down. After a few minutes, we saw a double door at the end of the hallway.

Two guards were guarding it.

"That must have something important." Aiden said. Instead of answering it, I turned into XLR8 and ran for the guards. They noticed me, but by then it was already too late. The raised their guns, but before they could fire, I ran up to one and pushed his gun upwards, making him shoot the ceiling.

I kicked him ten times with my super speed, then went to the second one. I jump spun kicked him, and stabbed him with one of my pincers. Aiden looked at the two troopers on the floor.

"You know, if these weren't robots, I'd be concerned."

"If these weren't robots, I wouldn't handle them like this." I transformed back to me and opened the door slowly and peeked in. I looked around and saw that this room was some kind of big meeting place. Troopers were everywhere, and in the middle of the room was the source of the light.

Some kind of portable, yet large machine that had the green light coming out of it. I closed the door quietly and turned to Aiden.

"There's some kind of machine that's shooting out that green beam we saw. Also there's a shit load of guards in there." Aiden rested his chin on his hand.

"That machine must be some kind of, generator. Remember all three beams hit the ship, then the shield activated."

"So what you're saying is, if we shut down the generator's the shield will fall." Aiden nodded.

"But we need a plan…"

"I got a plan." I said, interrupting Aiden. "I'll turn Greymatter and go inside the machine. I'll use my smarts to shut that thing down, then sneak out." Aiden was surprised.

"That was, actually pretty good. Wow." I punched his arm.

"Shut up. Now, no matter what, don't come in. Even if the plan fails. There's way too many. I'm serious." I gave him a look, and Aiden sighed.

"Fine, just don't die." I smiled.

"It's what I do best." I transformed into Greymatter and snuck inside. I hid behind a pew and took a peak. _'Two guards guarding the machine. I need to get behind them.' I_ ran across to the front pew and leaned hard against the wall as a trooper passed me. When he was gone, I sighed. I looked at the two guards and looked around me for anything I could use as a distraction.

Finally, I found a penny. I grabbed it with both hands and went over to the other side of the pew. With everything I got, I threw the penny, and it hit the pew next to me. The right guard noticed it and walked over to the pew. The second the guard was in that pew, I legged it. I was so close to the generator, and that's when everything went wrong.

A trooper's helmet beeped, and he turned towards me. He looked right at me.

"Stormtroopers, Galvin heading towards the generator!" Everyone turned towards me and raised their guns.

' _Well, at least I know what they're called.'_ They started shooting, and I started dodging. After a few seconds, I hit the omnitrix, and turned into Diamondhead. The bullets hurt, but they were more like stings thanks to my diamond skin. I turned my hand into a clump of shards and turned to the closest group of soldiers.

I fired shards, some hit the trooper's chest, and others got their guns, which caused them to explode. I turned my other hand into a mace and hit the guard that was right next to the generator. I felt some stings on my back and turned around to see the other guard that I distracted. I grew diamond chains out of my mace hand, and swung the mace at the guard.

The mace took the trooper's top half right off. I smirked.

"Anyone else?"

"We'd like a turn." I turned to the entrance and widened my eyes. Holding an electric pincer to my best friend's head was some kind of robot crab. "Where do we sign up?" I glared at him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Let. Him. Go." The crab tilted his head.

"Oh so you do know him. I thought this poor human was a stray." I growled and got into a fighting position. The crab laughed. "Put the big boy pants away omnitrix user. We wouldn't want the child getting hurt. So what is he to you? Your son, nephew, pupil?" I just kept glaring. Aiden meanwhile, decided to do something useful.

He pointed his gauntlet fist towards the crab's stomach, and activated. The baton launched out and hit the crab in the stomach, forcing it to let go of Aiden. I quickly reacted and turned into Fasttrack. I ran towards the crab, and when I was close enough, I transformed again, this time into Fourarms. I punched the crab right in its face and launched him into the hallway. I turned to Aiden.

"Hide!" I ordered, before running after the robot crab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one's POV

Kraab got up, furious.

"That human. I swear, I'll rip him in half. In fact, I'll do it to both of them!"

"I'd like to see you try." Kraab looked up to see Kosta walking towards him as Fourarms. Kraab growled. He raised his big claw and started firing lasers at Kota, who kept jumping back to dodge the beams. After a few seconds, Kosta stomped on the ground, causing a chunk of the ground to come up and act like a wall, protecting Kosta.

After a few shots, Kosta picked up the chunk, and threw it at Kraab, hitting him in the face, making him stumble back some. Kosta then charged and swung at Kraab, trying to hit him in the face again, but Kraab wasn't going to let that happen again. He blocked the fist with his big claw and took a disk out of his belt with his little one.

He placed the disk on Kosta, and pushed him back. Kosta looked down and saw the bomb disk. Before he could take it off, Kraab activated it, and it blew up, sending Kosta on his back. Kraab walked over to him and raised his big claw.

"Too bad for you omnitrix wielder. I've been doing this for years. There's no way you can beat my experience." Kosta smirked.

"I don't have to." He turned into Heatblast, and blasted Kraab away. Kosta got up. "I just need to beat you!" He then transformed into Chromostone, and blasted an energy beam, at the assassin. Kraab raised his big claw up, in an attempt to block the beam. It worked, but he was pushed back a little.

Kosta switched to direct attacks and charged Kraab. Kosta started with a spin jump kick to the face, then tried to punch him, but Kraab blocked it. The assassin pushed the hero back and fired more lasers at Kosta, who just walked straight for him. The lasers hit Kosta dead on, but the hero just smirked as he kept walking. Kraab, noticing this wasn't working, aimed for the ceiling, surprising Kosta.

Kraab fired, sending the debris onto Kosta. When the dust cleared, there was a mountain of debris in front of Kraab. He began to laugh. The laugh was cut short when he suddenly heard something. He walked closer to the pile of debris, and started hearing struggling. After a few seconds, Kosta let loose a powerful energy wave that sent all the debris in different directions, setting him free.

The debris broke through ceiling and walls. Kosta took deep breaths.

"My turn." He turned into Swampfire and threw some seeds at Kraab. Kraab, knowing what they were, and knowing it was too late, cursed.

"Shi…" Big vines grew out of the seeds, and entangled Kraab onto the ceiling. Kosta gave him a mock salute.

"I'm gonna go and do some, repairs on your generator. No, don't worry about getting down, I can do it myself." Kosta transformed into Fasttrack and ran back into the meeting room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta's POV

I stopped in front of the generator, where I saw Aiden already smashing it. The light was starting to flicker, but I could tell that it needed a more, alien touch. He turned to me, and wiped some sweat off of his head.

"I'm guessing you wanna take over." I cracked my knuckles.

"If I could." I turned into Heatblast and created a big fireball. "You might wanna step back, a lot." Aiden ran out of the room, and I dropped the ball onto the generator, completely destroying it, and most of the room. When the smoke cleared, Aiden came back.

"Well, that was nothing like your original plan." I turned back to me.

"Look, plans aren't made to work all the time." Aiden tilted his head.

"Actually I think they are."I thought about it, and shook my head.

"Back to the mission. We still have two more generators left."

"And seeing as how easy this one was…" I smirked at Aiden.

"C'mon, we don't want to waste time." I turned into Jetray and Aiden climbed on my back. "Hang on!" I ordered before launching out of the hole towards the next generator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was flying both of us towards the next beam, which was on top of a skyscraper.

"We're almost there!" Aiden yelled on top of the wind. Before I could answer, two gunship suddenly showed up in the back of us. Both of us widened are eyes. "Something tells me they're not gonna let us pull over." Aiden said. Instead of answering, I shot down, trying to get away from the ships.

The gunships fired us, forcing me to move around, so the blasts wouldn't hit us. I looked at Aiden. I needed to get rid of him so I could get rid of these guys, and so he wouldn't get hurt. I then had an idea. I turned on my back, and shook him off me.

"Wait, what are you doooiiing?!" He started falling towards the ground, and I hit my omnitrix, turning into Astrodactyl. I fired three beams of yellow light out of my mouth, and I hit one gun on one ship, and the wing and windshield of the other ship. The second ship got a little wobbly, but it stayed up. I dived for Aiden, going as fast I could.

I upped my jetpack's speed, and successfully grabbed him. He looked at me.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Heh, alright, I might have misjudged that decision." I said with a weak smile. Aiden just glared.

"Fucking, crazy." I rocketed back up to another rooftop and landed. I let Aiden get off, who dusted himself off.

"When I'm done, I'll pick you up."

"Wait, done with the ships, or done with the generator?" Instead of answering, I shot up to the skies. I activated my energy whips and shot some energy beams at the ships. Both dodged the beams, and fired at me. I moved around, dodging the attacks. When I was close enough, I turned off my jetpack and wrapped my whip around the damaged wing.

I swung on it, adding my weight to the wing. I swung completely around it, making the wing come off when I made a full circle. The ship leaned to the right and fell into a building, exploding. I turned my jetpack back on and flew over to the next ship. I flew above it and fired my energy beams, hitting the top of the ship.

The side door of the gunships slid open, and troopers immediately aimed and shot at me. I dodged the attacks, and turned into Feedback. I fell towards the ship, dodging the laser bullets as I did, and landed on the top of the ship with a thunk. I started to absorb the electricity from the ship, causing the ship to slowly go down, while giving me energy.

When I had enough, I cocked my electricity filled fist, and put everything I had into slamming my fist into the ship, causing a huge explosion. I back flipped off of the ship, and turned into Bigchill. I watched the ship crash into the road before exploding. I turned to Aiden, debating, and sighed.

"Sorry man." I flew towards the generator, alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _No one's POV_

Kosta was flying towards the ceiling, which seemed to have a few guards protecting it.

"They must be pretty cocky if they think that just a couple of guards can take me out." Our hero was halfway there, when suddenly something crashed into him, sending me into the wall of a building. Kosta slowly opened his eyes to see SixSix floating in front of him, while holding two guns. "Great there's more of you."

Instead of talking, SixSix raised a pistol and charged it. When it was fully charged, he fired the gun. Kosta went intangible and phased through the wall, just before the blast hit the wall, causing a mini explosion. Kosta phased through another part of the wall, with an ice mace on both hands.

He swung at SixSix, hitting him across the face. He then hit him again, and again, and again. After the fifth hit, SixSix caught Kosta's arm and front kicked him in the chest. Kosta recovered and fired his ice beam at the assassin. SixSix put his right arm in front of him and a purple shield was formed in front of him.

The shield protected SixSix from the ice breath. Kosta noticed this and stopped.

"Any chance you get tired easily, or…?" SixSix said something in his native tongue, and turned his two pistols into hilts. Before Kosta could question what happened, red energy blades came out of the hilts. Kosta blinked before sighing. "I'll take that as a no." He aimed his hands at SixSix and fired a barrage of ice shards.

SixSix got into a ready position before smashing all of the ice shards with his swords. He then started flying towards Kosta, while also destroying any shards that got in his way. When he was close enough, SixSix got ready to chop Kosta's head off. Kosta stopped shooting and leaned completely back, just before SixSix swung both swords.

SixSix didn't stop there. He front flipped and ax kicked Kosta in the chest, sending him downwards. Kosta tried to gain control of his decent, but the force was too great. He struggled, and was able to hit the omnitrix, just before he crashed into the street. SixSix slowly descended to the ground and walked to the hole Kosta made.

He leaned at the edge, trying to see some kind hero remains. That's when Fourarms Kosta launched out of the smoke and punched SixSix in the face, sending him flying. Kosta landed on his feet and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't count me out yet Power ranger." Kosta said smirking. He then realized that this was the perfect time to go for the generator. Kosta turned into Astrodactyl and launched towards the generator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta quickly reached the generator and was immediately shot at. He dodged the bullets and crashed into the rooftop. A green flash came out of the smoke, and the troopers aimed their weapons at it, waiting for, whatever was gonna come out of it. Suddenly a shield came out of the smoke and decapitated a robot.

The shield did a loop and went back to the fading smoke. When it completely faded, standing in the middle was a redheaded girl in a gladiator's uniform and on her head was a golden tiara. Kosta looked at his enemies, checking them all out.

"Achilles." (Pyra) She said before getting in a fighting position. "I'll admit, the fact that I'm a girl is a little… weird." The Stormtroopers fired at her, and she back flipped out of the way. She then threw her shield at another trooper and it embedded itself in his chest. Kosta then used some kind of magnetic abilities and pulled the shield towards another trooper, taking the dead robot with it. "But it is so worth it."

The dead robot collided with another trooper, knocking both of them off of the roof. Kosta pulled harder, this time pulling the shield off. Three more soldiers headed towards her with batons. Kosta took out a spear and blocked the first guard that came for her. She spun and blocked another swing from another trooper, before front kicking the trooper away.

Kosta's spear grew longer and blocked the first guard's swings before tripping the soldier, causing him to fall on his back. She stabbed the trooper, killing him. The third trooper got ready to swing, and that's when a shield embedded itself inside the trooper's back. The second trooper charged again.

Kosta's spear turned into a shotgun and she fired her gun at the trooper's head. Kosta looked around, seeing that everyone was done, before running to the generator.

"Two for one so far." Kosta slowly clenched her hands into fists, crushing the generator with her magnetic powers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in city hall, SixSix was walking down the hall. Half of his mask was broken off, revealing his alien face. After getting punched in the face, SixSix realized that chasing after Kosta would be nothing but a waste of time. So instead, he followed his tracker to Kraab. They both needed to work together with Tetrax if they want to win.

SixSix stopped in front of Kraab, who was still hanging, and scoffed. He said a few words in his native tongue and Kraab groaned.

"Oh shut up. It looks like you got beat too." Instead of answering, Six got his sword out and cut the vines holding Kraab. The assassin fell on his back. Kraab got up. "Alright, I'll contact Tetrax. We're gonna kill that hero, even if it's the last thing we do! Screw the bonus!" SixSix nodded and put his sword away, before walking towards the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kosta POV_

We were getting closer to the last generator, and we could tell that the shield was getting weaker, but it was still there. Aiden and I were in another ally. I was looking around, while Aiden had his arms crossed, a bit upset about what happened back with the second generator.

"You know, you're an asshole." I rolled my eyes.

"How am I an asshole?"

"You know what you did back there." I turned to him and leaned on the wall.

"Oh you mean fighting that mech dude? Or maybe because I destroyed that generator? How about keeping you safe?"

"More like keeping me as far away from the action as possible."

"If that's what it takes. These guys we're fighting are serious. I mean really serious. They know what they're doing and they have really advanced tech. I want you at a safe distance, away from…" Aiden suddenly tackled me down to the ground, as something suddenly landed in the alleyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _No one's POV_

The dust cleared, revealing Tetrax.

"This a safe enough distance for you?" Adrien asked. Instead of answering, Kosta stepped forward a little and activated his omnitrix.

"I don't know who you are, but if I were you I'd turn around. I already beat two of your friends. What's one more?" Tetrax raised a hand up.

"I'm not here to hurt you omnitrix user." Aiden and Kosta looked at each other in shock, then back at Tetrax.

"Come again?" Kosta asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I was sent to protect you."

"Y-you're not with the others?"

"I am, but as an agent. Get as much information as I can, and protect you. That's my mission." Kosta frowned.

"Interesting story. Got any proof to back it up?" Tetrax was about to answer, when suddenly a group of soldiers made a turn to their part of the ally.

"Sir, you found the omnitrix user." Tetrax looked at the group, then back at Kosta. He cracked his fingers.

"I think I can do that." He said. Kosta looked at him before smirking.

"Alright then," Kosta went through his watch and slammed the symbol down, becoming Diamondhead. ",lets bust some heads." They charged at the group and started fighting. The guards started shooting and Kosta created a diamond shield to block the attack before throwing it at the Stormtroopers.

It decapitated one, getting attention from some of the Stormtroopers. Tetrax noticed this, and activated his gravboots. He jumped on a wall and ran towards the Stormtroopers. He jumped off, towards two troopers and close lined them to the ground. Kosta charged into the fight.

He went for one of the baton users and spun kicked him in the face. Two soldiers started shooting at him, making Kosta create a quick shield, and blocked the attacks. Tetrax jumped in the air and pulled out two pistols. He fired them at the Stormtroopers, killing them. Tetrax landed next to Kosta.

"You need to do better than that if you want to team up with me." He said, before charging at the troopers. Kosta just stared at him.

"Oh right, my apologies." He said sarcastically, with a dramatic bow, before charging in. He created a blade and sliced the first trooper he could get to. Another one fired at him, and Kosta deflected the bullets as he ran to him.

When he was close enough, Kosta jumped over the Stormtrooper and stabbed him in the back. Aiden watched the two in awe.

' _These guys are fighting these soldiers, meanwhile I'm just watching them.'_ He clenched his fist that had the gauntlet on it. He looked at his weapon and frowned. "Screw this." He said before charging into the fray. He activated his baton and jumped in the air. He swung the baton down on a soldiers head before running towards another one.

Kosta punched a soldier in the face before turning to see Aiden fighting.

"Aiden!" He dodged baton, pulled it towards him and punched the soldier in the throat. "What the hell are you doing?!" Aiden rolled out of the way of a trooper that tried shooting at him, and hit him in the side, making him bend down and hitting him in the head.

"Making an English muffin. What does it look like?"

"But…" Kosta dodged a stream of bullets before firing shards into the soldiers' chest.

"He seems to be holding his own." Tetrax said, while firing at some soldiers. "Just focus on the fight, and keep a little eye on him." Kosta looked at Aiden, as he fought two soldiers. He seemed to be doing an ok job. Kosta sighed.

"Fine." Tetrax was suddenly hit in the face, hard, with a baton, making his helmet spark.

"Aw, crap!" He said, before a clump of diamond shards surrounded his hand. He fired three diamonds at the soldier's chest, killing it. Tetrax turned around, and saw that there was no one left. He sighed and pressed a button on the side of his helmet. The helmet started going back into the suit, revealing, Diamondhead?

Kosta and Aiden widened their eyes and walked over to Tetrax.

"You're not gonna tell me your me from the future right?" Tetrax shook his head.

"Don't be ridicules. I'm a Petrosapien, the same race as… 'Diamondhead'."

"Uh, right of course. Sorry, I've never met an alien that's the same species as the ones from my watch. Tetrax waved it off.

"It's no problem. Now I bet you're wondering…"

"Why you're helping us instead of wasting us?" Aiden interrupted. Tetrax nodded.

"The truth is, I am part of an intergalactic police force, known as… the plumbers." Aiden and Kosta both blinked for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, which confused Tetrax. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hah ha, dude. Why are you called that?" Kosta asked. Tetrax shrugged.

"Do you know what those are on Earth? What do you do, plunge the villains into submission?" Aiden asked. Tetrax rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea why this is funny, but if I can continue."

"Heh, heh. Ri-right please, heh, go on." Kosta said, calming down.

"Right, as I was saying. I was sent on a mission to protect you. The plumbers…" Kosta and Aiden snickered. ",got a tip that the Separatist Empire was recruiting bounty hunters to take you down omnitrix user, and take your device for themselves." Kosta looked at his symbol, completely serious now.

"So you snuck in as a bounty hunter?" Tetrax nodded.

"I went through many grueling tests to become part of the final three. We were all sent to track you, capture you, and, like I said, retrieve the omnitrix. Of course the whole time, I was trying to gather as much information as I could with the little time I got."

"Does any of this info have anything to do with how to beat this?"

"You had the right idea. Take down the generators, and you take down the shield. We can worry about the ship afterwards, as well as the bounty hunters."

"No we don't. I took all of them down, with no sweat of course."

"Those two have years of experience, which means they've experienced years of pain. They're still out there, hunting." Aiden gulped a little.

"Right, well, do you know where the last generator might be?"

"Yes, it's…" Before he could finish, Kraab landed hard on his pincers.

"There you are." Tetrax, Kosta, and Aiden got into their fighting positions, as SixSix landed next to Kraab.

"Kraab, SixSix." Tetrax said. SixSix said something, and Kraab nodded.

"Yes, it seems like one of our own has betrayed us. What a rat. What, planning on taking him all for himself?" Tetrax growled before quickly entering something into his wrist computer.

Kosta's omnitrix symbol beeped, confusing him.

"Quickly, get to the last generator. The coordinates are on your Kineceleran's helmet!"

"My what?!" Kraab charged, and Tetrax threw a metal cylinder on the ground. Midway down, it grew legs and attached itself to the ground. A shield came up, surrounding the three heroes.

"The lizard alien that runs fast!"

"Oh!" Kosta transformed into XLR8 and put down his visor. He immediately found the coordinates. "Alright, Aiden…"

"No, I'll look after your friend. You just get to the generator as fast as you can."

"What?! I can't…"

"Dude, I'll be fine. Trust me, just go." Aiden said, determined.

"But, I…" Kosta looked at Aiden, and sighed. "Just be careful." Aiden nodded. Kosta ran out of the bubble, and followed the map to the last generator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta POV

I made it to the building, taking out some stray guards I found along the way, and was greeted by two Stormtroopers that were guarding the entrance. The minute they saw me, they started firing. I dodged the bullets, while running at them. I crashed into the right trooper, sending him into the wall.

The second one fired at me again, and I dodged the attacks for a few seconds before grabbing the gun and pointing it in the air. I then punched him the stomach and tail whipped him, knocking him on the floor. I threw the gun aside and quickly ran in. I ran to the stairwell and ran up the stairs.

I was about halfway up to my goal, when suddenly the wall exploded next to me, knocking me into the wall on the opposite side. I clutched my head, and looked up to see SixSix.

"Just couldn't stay away, huh?" I asked with a smirk. SixSix landed in the building and two blasters came out of his shoulders. He fired immediately, making me dodge. I, while dodging, turned to the door that was next to me. Acting quickly, I dived inside, crashing into the door breaking it. I turned, looked at my map, and saw the generator was two floors up.

Unfortunately, since I was paying attention to the map, I wasn't paying attention to SixSix, who was in the doorway. He fired at me, hitting me in the stomach, and making me land on my back. I grabbed my stomach, which really hurt, and grimaced. The bounty hunter said some things and took out his gun before turning it into a sword.

"Well, don't need a translator for that one." I jumped up, transformed into Monkgin and took out my staff. We both charged at each other. I swung first, making SixSix block. I tried again, this time for the legs, but he just jumped over it. This time, he swung, making me block. I pushed the sword out of the way and jump kicked him in the chest.

SixSix skid backwards and looked up at me with a growl.

"What's wrong, losing your touch?" I turned into Swampfire and fired a stream of fire at the assassin. SixSix dived out of the way, and threw a metal shuriken from his utility belt. It hit the floor in front of me, and started beeping. "Oh, son of a bi…" The shuriken exploded, taking out a large piece of the floor, including the part I was standing on. As

I fell out of the room, I thought fast, and turned into Chromostone. I stopped my fall and floated over to where SixSix was standing. I positioned myself so I can be behind SixSix, and flew up. I crashed through the floor, surprising SixSix. I turned into Blitzwolfer and let lose a sonic howl, sending Six flying, face first. The assassin did a front flip and landed on his feet, and turned around.

I sighed.

"You really no how to ruin a good mood, huh?" I launched at him, and tried to slash him with my claws. Unfortunately, SixSix was ready and blocked all of my slashes. After a few slashes, I let out another howl, sending him flying a little. Then I turned into Heatblast, and fired a fireball, which sent him into the wall.

I launched at him, and swung at him. SixSix dodged it, making my fist go through the wall. I tried pulling it out, but it was stuck.

"Agh, time out!" Obviously, they didn't have that rule in his planet, because he spun kicked me right in the face, setting me free, and sending me flying. I fell on my back, hard, and slowly got up. "Alright, give me a second to heat this battle up." I fired a fire stream, and SixSix quickly jumped out of the way.

I fired another one, and this time SixSix put his forearm in front of him and a red energy shield appeared on it. It blocked the fire stream. I kept firing it, and SixSix kept moving and blocking the stream. I growled, before smirking.

"Alright, you forced me to do this. I was planning on saving this alien for later, but it looks like you're forcing me to use it now. I hope you're ready." I slammed the symbol, and a giant flash of yellow appeared. SixSix covered his face. When the light faded, SixSix looked around for me, excepting my "saved aliens", but in reality I turned into Nanomech, and was flying up. I looked down and saw SixSix trying to find me.

I snickered before flying through a hole in the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden POV

Kraab slammed his big claw on my baton. He put more pressure on his claw, making me go on one knee. I looked at Tetrax, who was slowly getting up, after getting slammed into a wall. I looked back at Kraab, as he added more and more pressure on my weapon.

"What hope do **you** have, human. You have no abilities, no devices, other than that basic baton. How you thought you could beat a grade S assassin, I'll never know." I closed my eyes, and just as I was starting to lose faith, I suddenly felt fresh strength slowly go through me. I began pushing back, harder this time.

I slowly started standing up, as Kraab was getting pushed back.

"The hell?" he said, as I started to overpower him.

"You know what? You really shouldn't doubt us humans." With all of my strength, I pushed Kraab's claw off before charging towards him. First I hit him in the side, then the stomach, then I activated the electricity function and thrusted the baton at Kraab's chest, sending him flying back.

He hit the wall, and looked disoriented. I, meanwhile, was catching my breath, while getting over the shock. I looked at my hands with a questioning look.

"You, fucking pest!" I looked up and saw Kraab about to fire a charged blast. He fired the attack, and just before it could hit me, a diamond wall rose in front of me. I turned to Tetrax, who was right next to me.

"Sorry for the wait Aiden. I'll take it from here." Tetrax jumped over the wall and raced towards Kraab, who aimed his claw at Tetrax and fired. The bounty hunter jumped on the wall, dodging the blast, and launched of it, towards Kraab. Tetrax aimed his foot at Kraab's face, but Kraab quickly jumped back, and Tetrax ended up just landing on the floor.

Tetrax didn't stop there, and swung at Kraab, who blocked it with his big claw. He then took out a gun and fired him it in his face, making Kraab stumble back. He then turned his other hand into a blade. Kraab, jumped in the air. Midair, his legs came together to form a drill. Tetrax thought he was going for him, but instead, Kraab launched himself towards Aiden, who widened his eyes.

"No!" Tetrax screamed as he ran towards Aiden. Tetrax got in between Aiden and Kraab, and put up a giant diamond shield in front of him. The drill hit the shield creating sparks all around the shield. Kraab pressed down, but Tetrax was stronger, and pushed him off the shield. Kraab's legs turned back to normal, and he landed on them.

"Give up Kraab. You know you have no chance."

"No chance huh? Please. As we speak SixSix is killing the boy. I don't have to beat you, I just have to distract you."

"Wow, it's true. Bad guys really can't help but explain their plans." I whispered. Tetrax ignored him and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't doubt that boy for a second. I heard he knows how to take care of himself, and I could see it in his eyes." Tetrax said, remembering the look on Kosta's face before he left. "He has what it takes to get the job done." If Kraab could, he'd sneer.

"Well so do we, and seeing as how our experience beats the brats." Tetrax charged and took out two bombs. He threw them at Kraab, who immediately activated his jetpack and flew out of the ally. Tetrax placed his hand on the ground, and two pillars, one for me and one for Tetrax sprouted out of the ground and sent us towards Kraab, who landed on a roof.

Below us the bombs exploded, breaking the bottom part of the pillars, and causing them both to start leaning towards the ground. Tetrax jumped off his, while I started falling towards the ground. "Ahhh!" Tetrax detached the armor covering his right arm and hand and stretched his arm towards me. He grabbed me, and used jet boots to fly to the rooftop.

We both landed, and I stumbled a little before catching myself. We both looked up and saw Kraab growling.

"You two just don't know when to fuck off."

"Sorry, not my specialty." Tetrax said before launching diamond shards at the assassin. Kraab, dodged three, but two hit him. One in the shoulder, and the other in the stomach. He then ran towards Kraab and punched him in the face and stomach a few times, before enlarging his fist and punching him right in the face, sending him flying.

He hit the water tank, crashing right into it. I widened my eyes before clenching my fist.

' _I said I was gonna help. I can't just stand here and do nothing.'_ I ran over to Tetrax and got into a fighting position. Tetrax looked at me.

"I told you I could handle it."

"And I said I'd help. So I'm gonna do just that until we beat him." Tetrax stared at me, and I kept staring at him. Before he could say something, Kraab jumped out of the tank and landed on the roof. He growled, completely furious. Tetrax sighed.

"I might have a plan anyways." Kraab raised his big claw and fired a rapid fire of lasers. Tetrax picked me up and kept jumping around, so he could dodge the attacks. "His suit of armor has a small power core in his back. If we destroy it, the suit will automatically shut down."

Tetrax stopped jumping and fired a bunch of diamond shards at Kraab.

"Getting on his back for me is difficult, but with your small human weight you should be able to with no problem." Kraab let lose a volley of missiles, destroying the shards. Four missiles went for Tetrax, who created a diamond pillar to dodge the attack. The missiles hit the pillar, making it come down.

Tetrax jumped off before it could completely fall, and landed back on the rooftop's ground. He put me down down.

"Alright, I'll try not to take that weight part as an insult." Tetrax nodded.

"I can try and distract him, while you think of a way on his back, but hurry. I can only distract him for so long." Tetrax created a shard and handed it to me. "Use this to destroy the power core." With that, Tetrax created two diamond blades and charged. I watched the two bounty hunters fight, while trying to find an opening.

I looked around trying to find something to use. That's when I looked at the water tank, and suddenly had either a great idea, or a horrible one.

"Tetrax, the water tower." I yelled, pointing at the water tower. Tetrax turned to see it, before understanding. I ran for the tower, while Tetrax pushed Kraab towards the tower with his attacks. I quickly climbed the ladder and got on the ledge part of the tower. I looked down and saw the two coming closer.

Tetrax kept slashing at Kraab, making him block and back up to dodge. Kraab thrusted his claw, but Tetrax sidestepped before kicking him in the gut, sending him right under me. I smirked before putting the shard in my mouth, (safe I know) and jumping off the ledge and onto Kraab's back.

Obviously, the guy didn't like that, and started trashing. I looked around trying to find something that looked like a power core, but nothing looked out of place.

"Get off me human!"

"Now why would I do that when the ride's just getting interesting?" Kraab stopped trashing.

"You want a ride?" Before I could answer, Kraab activated his jet booster launched into the air.

"Aiden!" Tetrax yelled, but I could barely hear him from where I was.

"You're very clingy human, but I'll get you off." Tetrax did barrel rolls and loops, anything to get me off, but I was able to stick on pretty well. I kept looking for a power core, and just when I thought Tetrax might have been wrong, I looked near his armpit and saw what looked like a screwed shut hatch. As Kraab was doing some dangerous stunts to get me off, I used the shard to unscrew all the screws, and after a minute of close calls, and cursing from Kraab, I opened the hatch and saw something blue and kind of shiny. I squinted my eyes and saw a dim blue sphere inside. My face brightened in excitement.

' _Found it!'_ I aimed the shard above the core. Before I could break it thou, Kraab suddenly went for a dive, and I found myself hanging on more carefully, so I wouldn't fall off. After a few seconds, I slowly went back to aiming for the core. When I got a good position I went for it.

The tip of the shard pierced the core, and electricity started covering the shard. I let go of the shard, but not before get shocked a little, burning my hand a little.

"Wh-what did you do?!"

"Just thought your suit might need an extra accessory make it look good. Thought you bounty hunters liked that kinda stuff." The suit's rocket's stopped working, and we started plummeting to the ground. We both screamed at the top of our lungs as we got closer and closer to the ground. _'Huh, probably should have thought about the falling part before destroying that core.'_

I thought. Suddenly I heard a whistle and turned to see Tetrax on his hover board.

"Jump!"

"What?!"

"I'll catch you, trust me!" Naturally, like any sane person, I trusted the alien that I just met, and let go of Kraab. Tetrax caught me, as Kraab continued to fall, until he hit the street, hard. We both landed and ran up to Kraab, who was desperately trying to move.

Tetrax created a diamond shard prison, trapping Kraab, just in case.

"It's over Kraab. As we speak, the omnitrix user is shutting down this shield. You'll be taken by the plumbers in no time." Kraab suddenly started to chuckle.

"Even if that kid could beat SixSix. Do you honestly think the Separatist Empire will just give up quietly? No, I bet they'll use those babies as a way to get even," Kraab pointed to the two giant robots in the middle of the city. ", and when they do, you can say goodbye to that nice little city next door." Tetrax and I widened our eyes, and looked at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta POV

I flew through a hole that led me to the room which had the generator. The room looked like an old apartment building, with some of the furniture still in it.

"Alright, let's end this." I turned into Bloxx, and formed a hammer hand. I was about to smash it, but suddenly a big laser beam came from the ground and hit me right in the chest, sending me into the ceiling, and back down on my face. I got up and looked at my chest. A big hole was where most of my chest was supposed to be.

I growled, as new blocks closed the hole. SixSix flew out of the hole with two laser guns coming out of his shoulders. My hand grew and I backhanded SixSix into the wall, before enlarging my other hand and punching him through the wall. My hands shrunk back to normal, just before the bounty hunter launched through the hole and crashed into me.

I transformed into Fourarms and planted my feet firmly on the ground in an attempt to stop us both. SixSix tried to push forward, but all he was doing was making me skid a little. With all my strength, I threw him upwards towards the ceiling. SixSix, mid-way, fixed himself, and launched back at me.

I quickly clapped all four of my hands, sending a sonic boom towards him. The bounty hunter put his arms in front of him before the force sent him back. He landed on his back, and quickly got up. I transformed into Count Dracule and charged at him. SixSix took out his swords before blocking my sword swings.

After a few swings, I kicked him in the stomach, sending SixSix back. Vines then covered my hand and the butt of my sword.

"Drink my blood." The blade suddenly turned red, and I sent a shockwave towards SixSix, who activated his sword and blocked the attack, but not without destroying his shield. We both then stood there, trying to catch our breaths. _'C'mon I have to think. How can I destroy that generator with him all over me? What would Greymatter think right now?_

 _This is the last generator up, yet the shield is still on. That must mean that it's working overtime to keep it up.'_ I looked at the generator more intensely, and noticed it looked like it was on its last legs. _'Of course, this one's using so much power that it's close to overloading. If I can give it just a bit more juice, it'll explode.'_

SixSix, must have gotten all the air he needed, because he suddenly charged. He swung at me and I blocked it with my sword. He kept swinging at me, and I kept either, blocking or dodging the attacks. After a few swings, I jumped in the air, and transformed into Feedback. I then launched back at SixSix, foot first.

I connected with his forearm, and, while still in air, kicked at him a few more times, unfortunately, all of them were blocked. I back flipped off of SixSix forearm, and landed a good distance away. I then started throwing lightning bolts at the bounty hunter, who used his other energy shield to block it.

The bolts didn't hit SixSix, rather it hit the shield, and the residue went behind Six. I continued to do it, even thou it didn't look like any of these would hit SixSix. Finally, I aimed both my fist at him and fired an electricity stream, which hit the shield, but didn't break it. The residue streamed off of the shield and behind the bounty hunter.

I smirked, and finally stopped my attack. SixSix stood up straight and readied his sword. I held a time out sign.

"Before we go back to fighting, you might wanna check on your toy." SixSix tilted his head in confusion. I pointed behind him, and he turned to see the generator shaking and surrounded by electricity. My smirk grew. "I guess you didn't notice that I was force feeding that thing with the same electrical residue that came off of your shield. I really should thank you."

I said, while scratching the back of my head. SixSix's eye twitched, before he said something I didn't understand, but something told me he wouldn't repeat it to his mom. I turned into Ghostfreak and gave him a mocked salute before the generator exploded, taking out the entire floor, and sending SixSix flying out of the building.

The bounty hunter hit the street hard, and was completely knocked out. I landed softly, and turned into myself. I kicked his head lightly to see if he was awake. When he didn't move I sighed and looked up to see the shield disappearing.

"And that's, how you save the day." My omnitrix beeped, and I answered it. It was Aiden. "Hey guys, SixSix is down, and so is the generator. Two for two."

" _Great job, but we got a problem."_

"Need help with Kraab?"

" _No, we took care of him, but we have something new. The "Separatist Empire's" is going to try one more thing before calling it quits."_

"The what empire?"

" _Focus bro! They're gonna use those two giant robots to attack the city, just to teach us some kind of lesson."_ I turned to the two giant robots that were starting to turn on. I widened my eyes. _"You have to stop them before it's too late. Tetrax and I are heading towards it. You should be able to get there faster."_

I glared at the robots.

"You're not wrong." I turned off my communicator and activated my omnitrix, I found Astrodactyl and slammed down on the omnitrix symbol. I extended my wings and activated my jetpack, before launching towards the two death machines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one's POV

Swiff knife sat leaned against a wall casually, with a pair of high-tech binoculars. She turned to the robots turning on, then turned towards Aiden and Tetrax on the hover board going towards the robots, and finally turned to Kosta, who just transformed and was flying towards the robots. She put down her binoculars and shook her head.

"I guess the two bounty hunters are done for." She scoffed. "Idiots." She turned towards the robots. "So kid, how are you going to fight the Octuptarra? I wonder if you can even beat them yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta flew at top speed and stopped in front of the two robots which were both fully functional, and were starting to walk forward towards the city.

"Alright rust buckets, here I come. C'mon omnitrix, give me something big." He slammed the omnitrix, and a flash of yellow appeared. When it faded, Kosta's feet were on the ground. He was around eighteen feet tall now. Female, once again. She had pink skin, and light blue long hair.

She wore dark purple pants with light purple slim star like symbols on her shins, she also wore a dark turquoise top with a purple waist band and dark blue shoulder pads. She wore sunglasses and gloves for all six of her hands, and finally she had gems attached to her forehead, chest, and six hand palms.

She stood up straight and glared at the robots from behind her glasses. Finally the omnitrix was located on the stomach part of her suit.

"Alright?" She said in a British accent, while also sounding like three people at once. ", Who wants some first?" Both robots stopped, and one opened up two hatches, both on either side of its head, and fired a barrage of big missiles. This alien's abilities poured into Kosta's mind, and he soon had a way of dealing with these missiles.

He placed his hand in front of his chest and the gem glowed purple. A handle, made out of light popped out of it, and Kosta grabbed it. She pulled on it, pulling out a whip made out of purple light. When she pulled it out, the light was gone, and the whip now was black with little amethysts poking out of some parts of it.

The tip of the whip was covered by sharp amethysts, and the handle had a giant amethyst attached to the end. Kosta used the whip to hit the missiles mid-air, causing them to explode on contact. He made quick work of the missiles and let go of her whip, making it disappear. The two robots started firing lasers at the giant hero, forcing her to dodge.

Tetrax and Aiden looked at the scene with awe.

"Wow, I didn't know Kosta had such a big alien in his roster." Tetrax couldn't believe his eyes.

"Neither did I. I have no idea how it could have a Gemnosia's DNA in its fusion form."

"Fusion form?" Aiden asked, as Kosta kept dodging the lasers.

"Gemnosias have the ability to do a technique known as fusion. This is when two or more gems agree to join bodies to defeat a common enemy. You can easily tell if a Gemnosia is a fusion just by looking at their gems. If there is more than one gem on a Gemnosia's body, it means that that Gem is a fusion."

"Oh."

"When Gemnosia's fuse, it's to gain a power boost, so they could defeat an alien that they couldn't alone. I've seen, and even fought some fusions myself, and the power level of those forms… were unimaginable. How a human could get such DNA, it looks like the universe has underestimated your species."

Aiden thought about it before looking smug.

"Yeah, well, we humans are full of surprises." Tetrax nodded.

"Indeed."

Kosta slid on the ground, accidently destroying some buildings after getting hit in the chest by a beam. The robots started to advance, and without even knowing it, Kosta opened up her chin showing a new moth with fangs. She growled before standing up straight.

"I won't let you pass!" Kosta's top hands started glowing red. When the light was gone, two red gauntlets were covering her hands. Kosta opened and closed her hands before smirking. She charged at the right robot first and punched it twice in the head. She was about to go for another swing, when the robot suddenly swung one of its legs at the gem, hitting her side.

She grabbed it in pain, giving the robot a chance to blast her back. Kosta bounced on her back, back flipped, and landed on her feet. Without wasting a second, she jumped in the air and aimed her gauntlets at the right robot, and fired. The gauntlets launched off of her hands like rockets and hit the robot with full force, going right through its head.

The robot fell to ground, hard. Kosta landed and glared at the last robot. Tetrax was even more shocked.

"H-how is that possible?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"What happened now?"

"Kosta was able to summon two gem weapons?"

"Is that, strange?"

"Well, no. Each gem has a different weapon. Gems can have the same type of weapon, but there would be a clear difference, usually involving the color of the weapon, and its attachment. No what's weird is the fact that this fusion was able to make an amethyst whip and garnet gauntlets. No fusion should be able to do this!" Aiden looked back at Kosta.

"Well, he's doing it, and kicking ass because of it."

Kosta's forehead gem glowed and another handle appeared. She grabbed it and pulled out a spear that seemed to be made out of pearl. She smirked and threw it up in the air, before summoning her gauntlets. When the spear came back down, he combined it with her gauntlets, took them off and grabbed the spear.

The spear and gauntlets meshed together and created a giant fist battle hammer, which had a star on top. The robot fired a rapid fire of lasers, and Kosta dodged them as she charged.

"I'd say, 'it's hammer time!' but that's beneath me." When she got close to the robot, she crouched and smirked. "But, I will say four. FFFOOOUUURRR!" She swung upwards, hitting the robot, and sending it flying. It went higher and higher, and it seemed to be going straight for, the ship! The robot collided with the ship, making a huge explosion.

The ship started tilting forward, exploding here and there, as it came straight for land. When it hit the ground, it set off a huge explosion on the far left part of the abandoned city, killing off the rest of the Stormtroopers. Kosta watched the explosion before sighing in relief. She hit the omnitrix and returned to normal. Tetrax and Aiden flew over to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kosta POV

I sighed, relieved it was finally over. I was about to take a step when I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. I quickly got on one knee and sat down to keep from vomiting. Aiden and Tetrax came running to my side. Aiden asked if I was alright, and I simply nodded.

"It seems using such an alien brought great strain to your body. I wouldn't use that form again, until your body is ready for it." I smirked.

"Just another alien I have to train I guess." Tetrax grabbed his chin in thought.

"I must say thou Kosta, that form is… interesting." I looked at him.

"Yeah, how so?" Before Tetrax could answer, some woman, with a mask over her mouth, landed in front of us. She placed a hand on her hip and studied us.

"You beat the bounty hunters, destroyed the ship, and the robots. _Sigh_ , I guess if you want something done right…" The woman got into her fighting position, as dark energy surrounded her fist, creating dark energy gauntlets. She charged, heading right for me. I was too tired to move, so I just put both my arms in front of my face.

Just when she was about to swing, Tetrax jumped in front of me, and took a hard punch to the stomach. Air escaped his lungs, as the woman snarled. Tetrax moved his hands, hoping to grab her by the arm, but she saw what he was planning, and jumped back quickly. She looked at all three of us, before standing up straight.

"Until next time then." Suddenly her body turned to a cloud of shadows, and quickly flew off. We all looked at the last place she stood, shocked, when Tetrax suddenly fell on one knee.

"Tetrax!" Aiden and I said in unison. I slowly got up and walked over to him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. She just packs a bigger punch than I thought she would." Tetrax took a deep breath before standing up straight. "I don't think she's coming back, but I would watch out for a while you two." We both nodded.

"So, I know that just happened, but, did we win?" Aiden asked. Tetrax smiled.

"You've won the battle yes, but the war is still going on. My advice, train, and stay on your guard. I have no doubt that this won't be the last you've seen of the Separatist Empire. For now thou, some rest is necessary." I stretched.

"Yeah, I can agree on that." Tetrax took a chip from his belt.

"Before I go, there are two things I have to do. First, Kosta, if you can give me your omnitrix arm." Kosta raised an eyebrow and raised his arm. Tetrax looked at the omnitrix until he found what he was looking for. He then took the chip and inserted it inside the omnitrix. The watch blinked a couplet times before stopping.

" _Program accepted."_

"Uh, Tetrax, what program is it talking about?" Kosta asked as he took his arm back.

"The Empire was able to track you from galaxies away. That's how we were able to warp to your exact location. That chip studied their servers, it should block you from their systems." I looked at my watch and smiled.

"Thanks Tetrax." The plumber nodded before turning to Aiden.

"As for you Aiden, I would like to say that it was an honor fighting alongside you. You have a good heart. You're willing to go into the heat of battle even when the odds are not in your favor. That's not something you see every day." He snapped his fingers, and his hover board flew over to him. Tetrax pressed a button, and the board went into sleep mode.

Tetrax caught it and handed it to Aiden.

"Take this as a souvenir, a way for you to remember this day." Aiden couldn't believe it.

"Th-thanks man."

"No problem." Aiden looked at him.

"But how are you getting home?" Tetrax smirked.

"That, also won't be a problem." Suddenly a huge high-tech ship slowly lowered itself beneath the clouds. "Ah, right on time." He turned to us. "Until next time, stay safe." A beam of light shot down on Tetrax, and he was teleported inside of the ship. The ship honked twice before leaving in hyperspace. Aiden and I looked at the sky, then back at each other.

"I think, I think I'll call for today." Aiden said, still a little in awe. Kosta nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Mind if I catch a ride?" He asked tiredly. Aiden nodded and opened the board. He got on, and I sat down on the edge. The board lifted up in the air before shooting forwards towards home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one's POV

Grievous slammed his fist on his chair.

"How, how can this human best us!" Swiff Knife, who the general was talking to through holo video chat, shook her head from inside her ship.

"It wasn't the human General, it was the omnitrix. The DNA in that thing is amazing. It even had a gem fusion. Let's face it, the soldiers and bounty hunters didn't stand a chance." Grievous growled.

"I will not allow this defeat to weaken me, or this Empire. We will attack again once we've come up with a new plan. Stay in that sector Swiff Knife, and I will contact you when I'm ready." Swiff Knife nodded before cutting the transmission. She laid back into her chair in silence for a few seconds before smirking.

"This really is getting fun. Let's meet again, omnitrix kid."

 **Wow, this… this right here was a chapter in a bloody half. I mean seriously, forty eight pages! 13,493 words! But it's over now. Chapters done. Now I can move on to my other stories tht haven't been getting any attention. (Code 10 & Avatar's Phantom)**

 **So the Sepertist are making their move. Kosta handled this one, but can he go up against whatever the Empire's gonna throw at them next, and can he go toe to toe with Swiff Knife?! You'll have to see next time.**

 **Finally, don't forget to review, I'll be answering your reviews through PM. Simply because, when I'm done writing, I find it really hard to answer questions. So if I just do things through PM, I can do it whenever I want, and it'll be a lot quicker than if I just had you wait until the next chapter. So yeah.**

 **Next chapter will take place after Patchwork. (That's a crossover chapter from Arsenal, and is where Kosta made his first appearance. It's thanks to that chapter this story even exists, so check it out if you haven't yet. It's chapter 14.**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye.**


	8. Chibi 1

Chibi 1

The scene started in an empty classroom, with nothing there but desks and a blackboard size screen. Suddenly a blue and red yin and yang symbol appeared, and a chibi version of Kosta came out.

"Hey guys." He said, waving right at the camera. "I'm here to interrupt your entertainment, to give you a little bit of history of my universe. As you know, there are many universes." The screen showed Trey Serguson, a dark skinned boy, who was wearing a baseball t-shirt jeans another omnitrix hero form a different universe, going against what looked like King Vegeta.

The screen split, showing Kyle Tennyson, another teenage boy, who was a little older. He was blond, and wore an orange hoodie and jeans, with a red ultimatrix. He and a bunch of other teens were dealing with a small army of DNAliens. Another scene showed up on the screen, showing Logan Gold, a dark skinned boy, wearing black shirt with long sleeves and black pants, and an armored chest plate. He also had armored shoulder pads and brown gloves.

This guy, with three more people, were fighting a group of monsters.

"And each universe has its own hero or heroes. Yes, when it comes to good and evil, every universe is pretty similar, but it does have some differences. Some have different species." The screen turned to Kyle turning into Dioxide. "Some have different types of humans." The screen turned to Trey, who was fighting the Juggernaut, a mutant. "And completely different reasons for fighting."

The screen changed, showing a man with a white beard and a general uniform and a cape. He was standing on a balcony and below him was an army of aliens.

"Naturally my universe has some differences too, but the one I want to talk to you about is are advance space travel. Now, I don't want to brag, but I have to say, my Earth probably has one of the most advance methods of space program out there." Kosta said with pride. "You see, where most Earths started their space programs in 1957, our first space program began in 1857.

This gave us more time to advance, and come together to form one space program, the UNSC." The screen showed the Halo UNSC logo. "With this, we were able to go further into are galaxy, and create colonies on different planets. We fortunately, or unfortunately, however you want to look at it, haven't found any signs of alien life. Don't get me wrong, we know they're out there.

Proof, my omnitrix." He said, showing his watch. "And people like Superman and Green lantern, and the things they fight, show us that we're not alone. Anyways, space travel now a days is opened to anyone, who has the money for it of course, and when I say that I'm being serious. You need to be really rich. Me and my family don't even have enough for something like that."

Kosta sighed.

"I know it probably won't happen, but I'd love to see what else is out there, and what actually made this watch…" Suddenly Kosta's phone rang. He picked it up, and listened to someone talk for a few seconds before turning it off. "Well duty calls. Aiden's talking shit about beating me in Gears of War. Well, class is dismissed, and until next time,

Bye."


	9. Announcement

**Hey everyone**

Just a quick announcement. I'm giving up on this story. Yup, it's done and I'll be deleting it eventually. So…bye.

No but seriously, I want to start over with this story and do better. The first chapter is coming out today, so look out for that.

Until then

Bye.


End file.
